Naruto Shippūden: Ninjas of the Transformers Prime
by Czar Joseph
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are wake up to find themselves in a new world. Finding out they landed in a world covered mostly by desert and cities, the two try to find a way to survive in this new world. But what happens when they meet a gigantic beings from the stars fighting each other in two fractions. This is the 3rd and first NaruSaku pairings story might be latter on. (Title Renamed)
1. TFP: Ch 1: Prologue & New World

Chapter 01: Prologue; A New World

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Transformers: Prime

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the third Story and also my first Transformer Xover story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now that that rant is out of the way, I will now begin the story.<strong>

"Talking" and _'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi/Summon"/****_'Thinking' _**and_** 'Inner Sakura'**_

("Language Barrier")

"Jutsu Name (English Translate)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Naruto and Sakura are wake up to find themselves in a new world. Finding out they landed in a world covered mostly by desert and cities, the two try to find a way to survive in this new world. But what happens when they meet a gigantic beings from the stars. NaruSaku pairings might be latter on.<strong>

**Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or Transformers. If I did, Sakura would be in love with Naruto and not Sasuke and they would have already been a couple. Like my other 2 stories involves with NaruSaku Pair.**

* * *

><p><span>Opening Song and Ending: "Transformers: Prime" by Brian Tyler<span>

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start Update)<strong>

A man stirs from the pounding headache and pain flowing through his body. The man slowly blinks his eyes as opens his ocean blue eyes. The man is Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The man has blonde spiky hair and has 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He is wearing a black and orange jacket with orange pants with a Kunai pouch on his right leg and a supply attached to the back of his pants.

Now Naruto's clothes were anything but clean. Blood and dirt caked the whole outfit with holes and cuts strewing all along it. There were 3 large holes in the outfit: one in his right leg, one in his right chest area, and one not too far from his heart. The wounds in his leg and chest were healing pretty well. While they still hurt a lot, the healing was going along steadily. Now for the wound above the heart, that was a little more difficult. Because the wound was so close to a major organ, the chakra from the Nine-Tailed fox, which was imprisoned in him by the Forth Hokage: Minato Namikaze, had taken longer to heal.

_'Guess I'll have to ask Sakura-chan to heal it…Man! She's going to be so pissed!...WAIT! THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?' _Naruto opened his eyes and drank in the sight before him.

The area was completely different from where he was a second ago. He was in the middle of a clearing with desert surrounding him like he was Suna. He was very confused at the moment. The ground was reddish and dusty, and great rock formations rose towards the darkening sky. A soft breeze ruffled his already messy blond hair. It was quiet and deserted. There was nothing in sight as far as he could see.

_'WHERE THE HELL AM I? WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Calm down…think about what happened last...' _Naruto started to recall the battle he was having with Madara who came in to fight after Naruto beat Sasuke. The bastard even killed Sasuke to get his hands on the advanced secret form of the Sharingan; The Perfect Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It was an enhanced version of the Sharingan that allowed the user to gain all of the Sharingan techniques and to use techniques like Susanoo and Amateratsu without losing his eye sight.

**==Flashback Start==**

_"HAHAHAHA!" Madara's voice cackled as he stood upon the giant Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. The Statue towered over everyone and seemed to have a life of its own as it roared at the cowering ninja stationed behind Naruto Uzumaki who was sending the statue and its controller with a withering glare. Beside him was Sakura Haruno, who prepared to battle the beast alongside him "You think you two are enough to stop me? HAHAHAHAAAHAH! SO FOOLISH! I have the power of the Perfect Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the power of 8 of the 9 tailed demons! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME NOW!"_

_"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU BASTARD!" The screaming blonde retorted. He was in anguish about losing his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had finally reached Sasuke and was able to get him to see the error of his ways. And Madara had to go and fuck it up! He and Sakura were devastated to see their friend killed in front of their eyes. Before he died the great Uchiha smiled at the two of them as his spirit left this world._

_Both Naruto and Sakura were in tears as the life left his eyes. But they couldn't start mourning for long as Madara knocked the two of them back and had his creature stalking towards them. Mourning would have to wait for later as they had to take down Madara. Taking revenge for their fallen friend sounded good to them._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called to the pink-haired kunoichi with his bangs covering his eyes while his facial expression was neutral "Stay back. I'm going to fight him."_

_"NO! I'M NOT LET YOU GO OUT THERE TO FIGHT HIM ALONE!" She screamed at him. The green eyed medic knew not from his face but from the sound of his voice that he was holding back the sadness for losing Sasuke, anger at Madara, wanting to kill him and avenge his friend's death, and concern for her safety._

_"Don't argue with me on this one! There's no way you can fight against those two!" Naruto was vehemently against Sakura fighting. He didn't want her to get hurt or killed while he battled Madara. He was already feeling guilty for not being able to save Sasuke. He didn't want another friend to die._

_"I'm not a weak little girl that needs to be saved anymore Naruto! I can take care of myself!"_

_"I-I know but-"_

_"BUT NOTHING! I'm fighting whether you like it or not!" Sakura gave the facial expression that she wasn't going to budge on this one._

_Naruto sighed as he massaged his forehead of the growing headache forming. "Fine…But make sure to be careful!"_

_"Don't worry! I will!" she replied with a bright smile which soon changed as they turned back to Madara who was waiting for them to get started._

_"Are you quite done?" the immortal Uchiha asked with a bored tone. "I have my Moons eye plan to complete."_

_"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" The two members of Team 7 roared as they dashed into the battle._

_The battle was incredible. Sakura was attacking the giant statue creature with chakra enhanced punches that seemed to do a little damage but healed its wounds because of the chakra of the Tailed Demons. It turns out that the statue could automatically absorb a Tailed Demon in this form, which was how Killer Bee was killed and had his Tailed Demon absorbed. Naruto was facing Madara with his Kyuubi mode with Sennin Moudo (Sage Mode). The Uchiha threw Amateratsu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo at the blonde teen but all failed to hit as Naruto was too fast. Naruto used his variation of Rasengans but most went straight threw the man. Luckily, the blonde was able to figure out a way to hit him by using his demon chakra which seemed to injure Madara greatly and proved his technique useless._

_Naruto was panting heavily as he was almost out of nature chakra. Madara was panting too as horrible burns were on his body and low chakra. Sakura landed next to her teammate as they readied to end the Uchiha's life. The statue was being held down by the sealing techniques of both Sakura and the sealing teams of the ninja armies and the combining of chakra of everyone._

_It seemed like the end for Madara but the man chuckled and let out a maniacal laugh which greatly everyone. The man was about to be killed and he was laughing? Maybe he had a few screws loose._

_"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Naruto shouted in anger._

_"YOU ARE! YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? AHAHAHAHHAAAHHH! IF I CAN'T ACCOMPLISH MY PLAN, THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL!" Madara screamed with a crazed look in his eye._

_"What are you talking about? You have almost no chakra! You're finished!" Sakura roared._

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" He then started to form hand signs and the sealing statue that was held in place started to glow._

_Everyone stared at the statue with wide eyes as it started to glow brighter. Naruto whipped his head around to the Uchiha in rage "What did you do?"_

_Madara was almost finished with the hand signs as he explained "I'm going to destroy the Elemental Nations!" Everyone's eyes whipped over to Madara as he proclaimed this and almost fell out of their eyes in shock._

_Naruto was stunned but then regained his senses and screamed. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHHAHAHA! IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! I'm using the chakra of the tailed beasts to build to their maximum! When it reaches this point, the statue will explode! The blast radius will take out the whole Elemental Nations! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Madara just finished his last hand sign as Naruto and Sakura rushed at him._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two screamed as the last Uchiha roared the name of the technique._

_"__**KINJUTSU: SEKAINOOWARI!**__ (The End of the world)"_

_For a second, nothing happened. Then the statue exploded and the energy burst forth and headed straight for everyone. Naruto and Sakura reached for each other as the blast was about to hit them._

_"NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as the blast was about to engulf her_

_"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" Naruto screamed as he too was about to be engulfed by the blast. He was however able to grab Sakura, pull her to him in a tight embrace as his Kyuubi powers flared to their max. The two were forced into unconsciousness just as the blast hit._

**==Flashback Ended==**

_'That's right! Sakura-chan!' _He quickly looked down to see with his immense relief, Sakura pressed against his body. He quickly noted that she had a steady heartbeat so he knew she was alive which he thanked every God out there for her survival.

As he looked her over, he noticed that her Chunin vest was torn and burned along with her sleeveless red vest. Her black biker shorts seemed fine and her tan skirt seemed to have suffered a little burn but was still fine. Sakura's knee high boots and gloves seemed to be almost burned off from the contact with the demon chakra. Her medical and kunai pouch seemed to be okay.

While the injuries that Sakura and Naruto received weren't that serious, they needed to get some place safe and get treatment. So Naruto carefully stood up while cradling the pink haired kunoichi in his arms. The blonde used his senses to try to detect any signs of civilization. He smiled a little as he sensed civilization not too far from their location. With that, he headed towards there with the love of his life in his arms.

**==Scene Change==**

There was a loud clatter, followed by a metallic thump and a screeching noise. The ball of scrap flew through the air and landed neatly in to the "goal". Bulkhead's shout of victory was quickly followed with a groan from Smokescreen and cheers from Miko and Rafael. Bumblebee beeped and chirped excitedly, clapping loudly.

"YEAH! Five-to-two for me!"

"Aw come on! That was practically cheating!"

"No it wasn't! Bulk doesn't cheat! You're just annoyed 'cause he _'totally'_ owned you!"

Smokescreen scoffed at the comment, but picked up the ball again and the game continued.

The players and their audience were all oblivious of the white-and-red mech standing beside the screens, glaring at the others every now and then and shaking his head in indignation.

Ratchet sighed. That stupid basketball game sure was a pain. Was it really impossible to have even a moment's peace? This was supposed to be a secret base after all! He needed even a little bit of silence to concentrate on his work. Well, at least Wheeljack wasn't currently here. He wasn't sure he could have dealt with the ruckus Bulkhead's annoying friend would surely have caused. After all, the Wrecker was a totally incompetent ruffian. Well, he _was_ a fellow Autobot too, but Ratchet was still relieved the Wrecker didn't spend too much time at the base.

Muttering angrily to himself, the medic tried to block out the sounds of the game and kept his optics locked on the green screens. Why was he trapped in here with these hyperactive beings anyway? Didn't they have anything better to do? And it was Saturday, so Miko too had made her share for the current high volume levels.

"Woah, a great one Bulk!" The girl yelled when the ball once again hit its goal. Ratchet suppressed a groan of frustration.

"Has there been anything to report, Ratchet?"

Hearing Optimus Prime's grave voice, Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at their leader, who had just entered the room. _'Finally'_ there was someone who wasn't caught up in that loud game or making totally unnecessary and horrible noise.

"No, nothing. All's quiet."

Clatter. Thump. Cheering.

"In a manner of speaking…" Ratchet muttered.

Suddenly there was loud beep and the medic's gaze was within seconds focused on the screens again. The game behind him stopped instantly as the kids and the rest of the 'Bots curiously turned their attention to the medic.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked, walking a little closer. Ratched didn't immediately reply and instead checked the data in front of him a few times. Well, this was fascinating indeed.

"There's some activity not far from here, in the desert."

Prime came to a halt beside him. Ratchet's optics narrowed slightly.

"The energy is similar to one of a ground bridge… But it definitely_ 'isn't'_ a ground bridge…"

"Wow Ratch, that's _'so' _helpful. Is it a ground bridge or not? Make up your mind already!"

The medic ignored Smokescreen's comment. He glanced at Optimus. "I've never seen anything like this. What do you think it is? Decepticons?"

"Well, if it's not quite a ground bridge, I doubt it's 'Cons then," Bulkhead pondered aloud.

"But could it be a trap?" Rafael asked. The boy pushed his glasses further up on his nose, staring first at the screens and then at Ratchet.

"We can't be sure," the medic replied. "It's nothing like the earlier encounters with Decepticons. Of course Megatron could have invented something completely new." He stared at the data on the screen, sincerely hoping that wasn't the case.

"But what if it isn't them," Bulkhead insisted. "What's going on then?"

There was a short silence, after a moment broken by the Prime.

"If this isn't the doing of the Decepticons and we have learned this information about the ground bridge-like energy, then we have a reason to believe so has Megatron," Optimus stated. "This must be promptly investigated. Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge. Bumblebee," their leader turned around and addressed the yellow Autobot. "Go and investigate. Request reinforcements immediately if the situation so requires."

Bumblebee chirped affirmatively. Ratchet made the preparations and hit the switch. The green glowing ground bridge flared to life before them. Ratchet watched as the yellow Urbana 500 raced through the portal tires screeching and wondered what the young scout might find. Was it a trap by Megatron? Or perhaps by Starscream? Or something completely different?

Rafael walked beside the medic. The boy stared after Bumblebee, looking just a little worried. Raf glanced at the white 'Bot quickly and asked.

"What do you think it is? Will 'Bee be alright?"

Ratchet shut down the ground bridge and held his gaze at the dying green glow. "I honestly don't know. But don't worry, Optimus will send help for Bumblebee if he needs us."

Rafael nodded and joined Miko, who was pestering Bulkhead about the weird occurrence with her usual loud voice.

Almost right after the bridge had ceased existing there was a sound of motorcycle's engines roaring, and Arcee and Jack sped from the tunnel, stopping right in front of the group.

Jack climbed off and removed his helmet. Arcee transformed beside him, straightening and crossing her arms. The dark haired boy's gaze stopped at them all one at a time and with a little frown he asked:

"Um, did we miss something?"

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto treks slowly through the desert in the direction of civilization. Each step he took felt like he would collapse from pain since Kurama's chakra was exhausted. While trudging through the forest, he stole a brief glance at Sakura. She was still breathing which the blonde was very thankful for. All he needed to do was to find a road that leads to town, find someone to help Sakura and everything would be okay. The blonde held a weary grin as he finally arrived the road, but the road is black (Asphalt) also white lines, for what felt like hours of travel.

He didn't stop to look at the city much. He just noticed that there is lights during night. He didn't pay much attention to this though as his pink haired teammate was his top priority now. He trudged through the streets and noticed that no one saw anyone in the distance. He guessed it must have to do with that it was really early in the morning.

He moved his head to each side of the street to find his destination. He felt his bones creak in protest to the constant walking and felt like they would give out any minute. But he would persist! He would get Sakura to a doctor! He would make sure that she was alright! HE WOULD NOT GIVE UP!

His prayers seemed to be answered as there was a weird sound and a strange green glowing and face the weird light springing to life before him, as he is about to took out a kunai immediately in his hand from his pouch since he was to weak to grab it. Naruto had to face someone from the strange light, lighting up the rapidly darkening evening.

"W-What is…" Naruto trailed off, green glow reflecting from his azure eyes.

Naruto was completely weak from the fight and badly wounded. Naruto's lack of protesting told him how perplexed and nervous the young shinobi was. Otherwise he will trying to keep him out of the possible fight with Sakura on his arms. The sun-haired man braced himself to encounter anything that could appear from the glow. He would protect Sakura, no matter what.

Then something raced out from the light.

It was… Naruto narrowed his eyes. Since he can't preform his kage bunshin with his weak condition while holding Sakura. It was a car, a deep red-colored vehicle. But it was nothing like the ones the shinobi had seen in Konoha. It looked almost futuristic. But before he could examine the vehicle further, the thing suddenly started shifting its shape, taking a completely new form.

Blond Jinchuuriki's azure eyes widened as well as he stared at the thing in front of him. To say he had never seen anything like that would be a great understatement. He had never even imagined he would some day encounter something like this.

The stranger was huge. The red metallic form towered above them, the green glow reflecting from the sleek surface for a moment before the glow died out, leaving them in the dusk and gloom. Naruto noticed the creature (he really had no words for to describe the thing in front of him) was vaguely human shaped, with long arms and legs and so on. But it looked like its form was made of_ 'car parts_'. There were cars in the Great Countries too, but not many and they were definitely not frequently used or seen. But this, this was something completely unfamiliar. The thing was also holding a spear-like item in his hand. Possibly a weapon, Naruto's brain noted despite the situation. He _'was'_ an still genin ninja after all, but a strongest as a Sage. Since he was trained by Jiraiya.

The stranger straightened himself and looked right at them with his red eyes. He saw them that they're injured for some reason.

Naruto wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but for a moment he thought he'd seen a flash of surprise in the creature's eyes in shocked of the creature saw the condition of the two Shinobi (it had eyes, weird eyes but eyes nonetheless). Naruto decided he didn't like the look that followed.

The stranger said something in a language Naruto had never heard before.

"Did it just talk? What did it say? (Sore dake de hanashi o shimashita ka? Sore wa nan to itta?)" Naruto asked.

The metallic creature seemed to frown and took a step forward. Naruto backed a little, but the problem is he couldn't drawn his kunai while holding Sakura and saying in a clear and commanding voice:

"Stay back! (Senaka taizai!)"

The stranger didn't seem too happy to hear his tone of voice. Naruto backed off farther, pushing Naruto backwards too when the car-whatever-thing came closer, saying something in annoyed voice. With cause agony from Naruto from the damage boy that drop himself then land on the ground. Now the stranger saw them in a panic as he noticed that the injuries were much worse than he thought. As Naruto shakily stood as he grab Sakura as he turn his glance at the stranger.

The stranger was about to take Naruto instead of Sakura but he would have none of that. He view Sakura's life well above himself. But Naruto had no choice yo use his strength then draw his kunai. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto send a kunai right at the thing's grey-colored face.

The weapon scratched the strangers face just below the eye, leaving a long but shallow mark. Naruto's earlier assumptions appeared to be correct when he heard a metallic noise when the kunai hit its target.

The stranger raised one long-fingered (though they looked more like knives to Naruto) hand to its face and screamed something furiously. The spear in its hand flared into a bluish-glowing light. Then the thing was already storming towards them with impressive speed.

Naruto quickly leaped away to different directions. Naruto's eyes were full of pain since that it had been some time from the last fight that had actually made him scared too. But there was something utterly frightening in the whole unfamiliar and menacing situation so he really couldn't blame either of them.

Naruto cursed his own weak state as the stranger tried to maul him, leaping quickly farther away. He was way too weak for a battle like this. He had practically no chakra and also the fox's chakra, so he couldn't move half as fast as usually. If he had been able to use Rasengan or Rasenshuriken, he might have had a chance against his opponent. But he only had his weapons, so he threw a second kunai, hoping to at least distract the enemy a little. The weapon bounced uselessly from the thing's chest, leaving only a scratch. But the stranger wasn't amused, and brought the spear down where Naruto had been just second ago.

"Please…help…us… (Onegai...Tasukete...Tōhō)" He was fighting consciousness now and it was a losing battle while walk faster.

Suddenly there was a roaring sound, and Naruto saw a flash of yellow speeding towards the red metal-thing. The two collided with a deafening crash. Naruto now seated and Sakura was on his arms, dragging himself holding the unconscious rosette farther away from the battle before them. Naruto realized there were now _'two'_ strangers fighting against each other. The red one tried to hit the other one with the flaming blue staff, but the yellow creature that looked very much like the one who had attacked them easily dodged it, throwing instead a powerful punch right in the red's face.

Naruto was frozen to his places, enthralled by the battle of metal and steel before them. The yellow stranger seemed to be winning, kicking and punching and moving in a very agile way for such a big life form. The moves almost reminded him from taijutsu, and they sure were powerful. The red one was quickly losing, stumbling backwards and trying to keep the other one away with random sweeps of his spear. But with a final blow from the new stranger he was thrown to the ground, seemingly unable to get up.

Then the new stranger turned his attention to the two injured ninjas staring, with Naruto awe at the seen. The creature took a few steps forwards.

Naruto had his hands on the rosette's shoulders and was hauling her backwards. The stranger halted, and for their surprise, held his hands in a universal "I'm not going to hurt you"-position. The creature let out a beeping, chirping sound.

"What...did you say? (Nani...to īmashita)" Naruto asked weaken, but kept staring at the thing, mind blank.

There was a pained groan and all the two glanced at the red one laying on the ground, without a doubt trying to get up. Their apparent savior turned back to them and beeped again almost urgently, then beckoned them to move closer. Then, while the blond shinobi stared in awe, the stranger transformed into a screaming yellow car.

The car's door opened invitingly.

Naruto drew a shuddering breath.

"W-What...sho...uld I do? (N-Nani...beki watashi yaru)" Naruto asked, as the car remain silent. "W-W-Well, I...don't know...who you are,...but you...did save us?"

It sure looked like it, Naruto thought. But he hadn't survived for almost 14 years as a orphan with easily trusting or not trusting strangers, especially creatures as strange as these. Just because they _'seemed'_ helpful didn't mean they weren't up to _'something'_.

Naruto weighted their options. They could try to fight the red thing again, but Naruto was sure that the battle would not end well with his body damage. Without chakra to enhance his movements and without any jutsus to use the fight would be over in no time, and not in his favor. And he didn't know how the yellow one would react if they declined its/his/her offer. He could also try to run with Sakura in his arms, but they were in the middle of a desert with no chakra to boost their speed. If the strangers would follow them - as they without a doubt would - they would be hunted down.

And finally, they could accept the offer and see where it would take them.

The hostile stranger was standing up, muttering furiously and searching for his spear. The car's engines roared urgently.

"Oh, right! (Ah, migi!)" Naruto exclaimed.

The red creature was almost standing now, and Naruto walked slowly towards the car with Sakura in bridal-style. The blond kid crawled in with Sakura on her arms, who seriously hoped he was making the right decision. He didn't want to failed Sakura to suffer from his mistakes.

At the moment they were both inside, the car slammed the door shut and raced forwards. There was suddenly another green light appearing out of nowhere, not too far away from them. Naruto glanced back through the rear window and was astonished to see a red car now giving them a chase. When he turned his gaze back forwards they were already diving into the green light.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 Ended<strong>  
><strong>Date: <strong>11/1/2014/3:57am - 11/1/2014/8:14am

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Reviews and feedback will be more than welcomed!<p>

**AN: **This is the third writing a crossover story with TF Prime and Naruto. I come up an idea for having Naruto and Sakura that I inspired an idea from my favorite anime, and its funny too.

This is my third fan fiction story. At first I thought I would be posting a few one-shots before this, mainly because I don't know how well I can write a multi-chapter story. But I just couldn't wait, and writing this chapter was so much fun I think I'll concentrate mainly on this now.

I'll try to update regularly, but I know I will have a busy day since I forcefully stood awake until I'll get some sleep.

If you read this story and would like to read more, please let me know! I'm still not sure if this is a completely weird idea or not... But I had fun writing this and I'm very eager to continue!

And I read few TF Prime fan fiction like Cybernins, so I'm not sure how well I can write one. But I'll do my best!


	2. TFP: Ch 2: Tales & Explanations

Chapter 02: Tales and Explanations

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Transformers: Prime

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Everyone for taking so long? Since It was the first time for made a translation by using the "Google Translation" and I was busy with my "Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow" story to update the new chapter. Please Review this new chapter.<strong>

**AN2: I think I know what the next event is? It was event after Silas event during he became a Cyborg implanted in Breakdown's body to become on the Cybertronians.**

* * *

><p><span>"Phone and Commlink"<span>

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

For once, the base was quiet.

The atmosphere, however, was tense. They all knew it shouldn't take Bumblebee too long to check out the situation and either request returning to base or for back-up. So the rest of Team Prime was just waiting for a word from their comrade, filling the room with tension and anticipation.

Ratchet stared at the green screens, waiting for the young scout to make contact with the base. He would activate the ground bridge immediately when needed. _'It should be any second now…'_ Unless it really had been a trap. But Bumblebee was quite a competent soldier, Ratchet reasoned. He could stand his ground long enough to call for help. They just had to trust the scout and his skills.

The rest of the team was standing in silence, waiting for the return of their fellow Autobot. The kids (yes, even _'Miko'_) were quiet too. Rafael was sitting on the floor, nervously biting his lip and Miko and Jack were standing right beside him. The Autobots were scattered around the bridge port, ready to take action if so needed.

Then the contact came.

"Bumblebee is returning to base!" Ratchet informed, his voice just a little tense. The white-and-red mech quickly moved beside the ground bridge control panel. He hit the switch again, and the green portal appeared before them, lighting up the room.

Rafael scrambled up and took a few steps forward. The green glow reflected from his glasses as the boy waited for his friend to return.

Seconds drifted slowly by. Then the yellow car raced to the base, tires screeching as the vehicle quickly braked, coming to a halt right in front of them.

"He's alright!" Raf exclaimed, relief evident in his voice. Ratchet shut the ground bridge again, and the glow disappeared.

Then the car's door opened, and Ratchet had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was correct. Two _'humans_' had quickly slid out of the car (Naruto holding Sakura). They instantly spotted the robots staring at them and backed off disbelief. Which made everyone's eyes widen in shocked of what they saw with panic. They say the condition of the two Shinobi. Which made Miko freaked out along with Jack and Raf with their eyes widen in horror. There two of them about the same age at Jack and Miko; and the other is about when Naruto was 12 or 13.

One is remain conscious is a blonde spiky hair and has 3 whisker marks on each cheek, his clothes were cover in blood and dirt caked the whole outfit with holes and cuts strewing all along it. There were 3 large holes in the outfit: one in his right leg, one in his right chest area, and one not too far from his heart.

And the blond teen his holding is a pink haired girl with a weird green vest was torn and burned along with her sleeveless red vest. Her black biker shorts seemed fine and her tan skirt seemed to have suffered a little burn but was still fine. The rosette's knee high boots and gloves seemed to be almost burned.

"Oh my God! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She exclaimed, as she and Jack rushed out of them in the stairs before Naruto collapse. They raced over to the two in a panic as Jack noticed that the injuries were much worse than he thought since his mother is nurse from the hospital, with Raf ran to get some first-aid. "Ratchet! I better call Mom." Jack said. Which Ratchet nodded and turn his glance at Bulkhead. "Bulkhead!"

"I'm on it!" Bulkhead replied, as he shift his form into a dark green SUV. He has two red lights at the sides, two yellow lights in the front, and four clearish white headlights at the front and back. He has two side mirrors and tainted windows. Then drove out into the entrance. As Jack took out his cell and type the number for called his mother. As he was waiting for answer.

The stretched silence was abruptly broken by Smokescreen.

"Uh, 'Bee? Who are they? And why did you bring them here? And why are they're injured while wandering in the desert?"

Bumblebee beeped and gestured. Apparently when the scout had arrived, he'd seen Knock Out, that Decepticon-piece-of-scrap attacking the humans with a heavy injury.

"But then… They are the ones who caused that weird energy!" Smokescreen spoke their thoughts aloud.

"Seems like it." Arcee agreed.

The 'Bots' attention returned to the strangers. UntilRaf got the first-aid, now Miko tending Sakura's wounds. The youth was gaping at them and didn't look like he could understand a word.

"Yes, Jack?" A feminine voice called in a phone name June; Jack's mother.

"Mom, you better get over here!" Jack stated.

"Why?" June asked.

"We have a two injured people in the Autobot base." Jack explained which he heard gasped on the phone.

"What! Who brought two injured people in the base?"

"We'll explained later, right now we'll send Bulkhead to pick you."

"I see. How bad is it?"

"Worst! Badly!"

"What happen?"

"I don't know what happen? 'Bee found them in the desert when Ratchet detect a energy spike in the desert." Jack explained. "And we better take them to the hospital quickly."

"I will tell the doctor and then pick them up." As June hang up, then Jack went to the blond teen as he kneel down and said. "Don't worry, help is on the way." Which the blonde stranger said something to Jack with a plead voice. Ratchet gasped as he recognized the language. Miko's brown eyes widened almost comically and the girl jumped forwards and yelled.

"Hey, hey! This one is speak _'Japanese'_!"

"What?" Jack stared at the girl stupidly.

"She's right," Arcee confirmed. The dark-haired boy turned to her, looking astonished.

"You know Japanese too?" Arcee arched an eyebrow at the question and snorted.

"Jack, English isn't the only language we know. Did you really think so?"

"Um… Well…"

Arcee sighed.

Miko pay attention to the conversation but she need help from the blond teen:

"Nē, watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu? (Hey, can you understand me?)"

The blond teen's gaze instantly locked on Miko, and for a moment he looked blurry. Then he spoke for the first time in a deep, moaned voice.

"Watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu? (You can understand me?)" He asked soured.

"Mochiron! (Of course!)" Miko replied. "Anata ga tsumori daijōbu (You gonna be okay, and what happen?)"

Naruto gasp his breath. "Soko ni aru...Jikanganai... (There is...no time...)" As he glance at the pink haired companion. "Tasuke...Sakura-chan... (Help...Sakura-chan...)" Which made Miko shocked of how he concerned his friend. As Jack checked her pulse on her neck.

"She has pulse. but weak and better get them to the hospital." Jack stated.

"Nani? (What?)" Naruto confused. Which Miko translate to him

"Kare wa itta: Kanojo wa yowai parusu to yoriyoi karera wa, byōin ni tsuku imasu. (He said; she had pulse but weak and better get them to the hospital.)"

Naruto was disbelief of how this girl can speak their language then translate then another. With the blonde smiled. "...Arigatō... (Thank…You…)" Now that he lost his fight with he passed out. As Jack check his pulse see if he is alive.**  
><strong>  
>"Don't worry, guys. His unconscious." He stated, before Arcee spoke.<p>

"What happen to them? It could be a fight?"

"Or a War?" Smokescreen added.

"I don't know, but judging the symbol on his forehead of what that means?" Ratchet stated.  
><strong><br>**"I agreed. Since its best for we need some information about those two humans until their injures recovered." Optimus said which made the kids nodded agreed. Until wait for Bulkhead with June Darby.

**==Naruto's POV - Earlier==**

Naruto Uzumaki had thought he'd seen everything.

He'd graduated from the Academy at the age of thirteen when the Scroll Incident when Mizuki exposed the secret reveal to have the Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune since his father Minato sealed him, been had a team and jonin sensei include his crush. He'd been endured pain, suffer and abused when his father did made his choice. He'd realized who release the Kyuubi attack the village when his mother is the previous jinchuuriki. He had earned the title of Hero of Konoha since Oto-Suna and Pain Invasion and save other countries since he was the day, as The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja. He'd been shunned for 13 years in his own life and had a team and sensei. To cut a long story short, he really had a reason to believe there was nothing in the world that could truly make him speechless. With all his pranks will made the village attention to make sure he got things right.

He had been wrong. Right now, Orange Hokage Naruto, the Great Hero of the Village Hidden in Leaves, The Child of Prophecy and The Apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin was flabbergasted. Follow with concern of his rosette crush and love of his life.

The car had dived into the green portal, and almost instantly he had been in a totally different location. He had stumbled out of the vehicle and the first thing he had seen was a whole group of those human-like machine-things. He had barely noted his savior transforming back to the other form and joining the other ones. He could only stare at the impossible yet very real sight in front of them.

They sure were far from home. Though he was truly dumbfounded, he was still and sage ninja and was in no time scanning his surroundings and examining the weird beings in front of them. But his top priory is Sakura.

He were in a very bizarre-looking place with lots of metal used in the constructions and very futuristic green screens at the other side of the room. The place looked like some kind of base, though he'd never seen rooms quite like this back home. The walls were little rusty, expect the one made of stone with a tunnel entrance. But although there was a big exit in the room, he really had no chance to escape but he needs a medical attention. Not with everybody staring at them like that.

All in all, Naruto saw six of those machine-things. He also noticed three kids among them right about his same age as two. His apparent savior, the yellow one, was standing on his left, before two of them ran towards him with the young one to find some first-aid. Next to him (Naruto had decided it was a "he") stood a little shorter white stranger with some blue and red lines coloring his body. He were staring at them with great curiosity and amazement.

Next there was the shortest one of the creatures, and Naruto concluded this one was probably a "she" as the blue-colored creature looked a tad more feminine than the others. She was regarding him with slightly narrowed blue glowing eyes, arms crossed. This one appeared to be a little more suspicious, Naruto made a mental note.

Next to the blue-colored female, in front of the green screens was a white-red stranger eyeing them carefully. Between the two stood three children, openly gaping at the shinobi. Two boys and one girl, who were all without a doubt civilians. Naruto quickly moved on in his inspections, he could find more about the kids later. Next he glanced at the thing blocking the entrance, a huge green-colored creature, who was also watching them in awe.

But the last stranger was the one that drew the sage's attention the most. This one was the tallest of the group and actually made the first two ones they'd encountered seem like shorties. He was colored with blue and red and the metallic surface was full of barely visible scratches and cuts, like the stranger had seen many hard battles and survived. There was a strong aura of leadership surrounding him, and the Uzumaki was immediately sure this one was the head of the group just like his sensei.

While locking eyes with the leader, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if he'd looked into the eyes of his grandfather-figure Sandaime. Though the idea was absurd, he still couldn't help feeling he was staring at the Third Hokage of Konoha or at least someone very much like the old man…

Before the girl scream horror of saw Naruto with a "Oh my God! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She exclaimed, which made the blond confuse of what she said; but he didn't argue himself, then he saw two kids ran to him and other went to find something, as they ran approaches them with the black-haired boy went to him and the girl with Sakura.

Suddenly the thick silence was broken when the green one said something in that same alien language the other ones had spoken too. A short conversation followed and the Blond teen followed the discussion carefully. Apparently their savior seemed really to communicate with just beeping sounds and gestures. He was also confused of how natural the teens were acting and taking part in the conversation, as if it was something he did every day. Then a boy took out a devise before the large green humanoid change into the same one like the yellow one and drove off to the entrance.

"P-please…heal…Sakura-chan… (T-Tasukete...kudasai...Sakura-chan)" Naruto asked him with plead, but was still heard by the others. The reactions were instant. The metallic creatures seemed to recognize the language, as did the dark-haired teenage girl with faded pink-colored bangs like Sakura.

A new discussion ensued, mainly between the older boy with Sakura and the feminine-looking creature. Then the girl came for help from him spoke:

"Hey, can you understand me? (Nē, watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu?)"

The blond teen's gaze instantly locked on Miko, and for a moment he looked at her blurry. Then he spoke for the first time in a deep, moaned voice.

"You can understand me? (Watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu?)" He asked soured.

"Of course! (Mochiron!)" the girl replied. "You gonna be okay, and what happen? (Anata ga tsumori daijōbu?)"

Naruto gasp his breath. "There is...no time... (Soko aru...Jikanganai...)" As he glance at the pink haired companion. "Help...Sakura-chan... (Hozon...Sakura-chan)" Which made Miko shocked of how he concerned his friend. As Jack checked her pulse.

"She has pulse. but weak and better get them to the hospital." Jack stated in English.

"What? (Nani?)" Naruto confused. Which Miko translate to boy

"He said; she had pulse but weak and better get them to the hospital. (Kare wa itta. Kanojo wa yowai parusu to yoriyoi karera wa, byōin ni tsuku imasu.)"

Naruto was disbelief of how this girl can speak their language then translate then another. With the blonde smiled. "Thank…You… (...Arigatō...)" Now that he lost his fight with he passed out. As Jack check his pulse see if he is alive.**  
><strong>  
>"Don't worry, guys. His unconscious." He stated, before Arcee spoke.<p>

"What happen to them? It could been a battle?"

"Or a War?" Smokescreen added.

"I don't know, but judging the symbol on his forehead of what that means?" Ratchet stated.  
><strong><br>**"I agreed. Since its best for we need some information about those two humans until their injures recovered." Optimus said which made the kids nodded agreed. Until wait for Bulkhead with June Darby.

There was a sound of engines roaring and Bulkhead raced to the base, tires screeching as the green truck came to a halt in the middle of the room. The car's door to the passenger's seat was quickly pushed open and June Darby hurried out, medical back held tightly in her right hand.

"Jack kindly explained the situation to me in advance." She stated. As she look at the heavy injured shinobis. "He told me when 'Bee found them."

"It was Knock Out came in since 'Bee got them in time. He would have fled while holding the pink-hair girl in his arms."

Arcee wondered how much Bulkhead (who had quickly transformed and joined the others, looking at Naruto and Sakura shockedly) had actually told Jack's mother. Probably not everything, because the dark-haired woman might have looked a little more shaken if told that there was a wounded ninja kid from another dimension waiting for medical attention in the Autobot base. But then again, Arcee thought as she watched Mrs. Darby to hurry to Naruto's bedside and start to inspect the wound, she _'was' _a nurse and as their own medical staff member probably had the invaluable ability to push everything else aside and concentrate on saving lives.

"Let's get them into the hospital for the surgery now!" She was about to touch him but Naruto's eyes slowly opened from his consciousness. As they saw had Naruto awoke from his consciousnesses, as he slowly glance at someone heard from the commotion. "Anata dareda? (Who are you?)" He asked slowly.

"Unfortunately this boy doesn't understand English unlearned." Prime explained. "Miko stated that he only speaks Japanese for now."

"Japanese?" June blinked in surprise.

So Bulkhead hadn't told that much to Jack's mother after all.

"This is June Darby, the boy name Jack's mother," Arcee explained. "We called her here as soon as we get you and your companion to fix your injures to the hospital. She took care of you two."

"P…Please…take Sakura…first….for surgery... (S...Saisho no...Sakura-chan kakaru kudasai...shujutsu no tame...)" the blonde man said as he was close to losing consciousness. With Arcee translate it to June.

June stared in awe at the blonde's worry over his friend from his words. The blonde wanted to ensure the girl's safety way over himself. And he obviously wasn't going to budge on this one. With a determined look, the doctor nodded as she glance at Arcee. "Alright. We'll take her into surgery first. But you will go straight after her!" She was determined to save both of them at all costs. With Arcee replied a translate to Naruto for what she said.

The blonde smiled look so relieved when he heard that. "Thank…You…again... (...Arigatō...Futatabi...)" With that the blonde holding his last strength before he needs to hold himself until he needs to gave them his last word before he faded into unconscious.

"Mom, they're gonna be okay?" Jack asked.

Before June took out a phone then call the hospital, then look at Jack and replied. "They're be okay. But this boy is amazing." Until Miko remove Naruto's headband on his forehead and also the pouches of Naruto's and Sakura's.

"I wonder what's this symbol? It looks like a leaf?" Miko wondered.

"I agreed, this one has a spiral symbol adding as well." Raf added. "I wonder we're they from?"

"And also weapons." Jack added showing a pouch of tools and supplies, which made the Autobots surprising minus Optimus about of how why those two kids about same age as them carried weapons and supplies. As he place the supplies and headbands of Naruto's and Sakura on the table in the base. "And the maintain, we better go with them." Jack suggested with Raf and Miko nodded for understand.

**==Jasper Hospital==**

As Ratchet sending Bulkhead with June with him carry two heavy injured shinobi with the kids (Since Miko will translate their language), along with Jack and Arcee is on the Vehicle mode, as they injected with IV to keep them alive since Ratchet being a cybertronion medic. (Which June will made a cover-up story or report about something. Since keeping secrets from them will be a lot problems).** (AN: I did not know or TFP fans what's the Jasper Hospital looks like?)**

Once they arrived, A car's door open when June went to the hospital. As she went inside and exclaimed. "We had an injured kids in SUV! Horrible! Two of them."

Which made the receptionist saw June of her with a outburst as she went to SUV, with the nurse quickly follow June. She raced over to the two SUV while the kids with them in a panic as she noticed that the injuries were much worse than she thought. "OH MY GOD! June's is right! Their injuries are horrible! We need to get to them to surgery NOW!"

"We'll get them to the ER for their surgery!" June declared.

"Right!"

"But, the pink haired girl's first!" June added.

"Why?"

"That was this young man's important person. he was insisted? She need to take her surgery first."

The receptionist gulped and stared in awe of June's words about the concern the young man had for his female companion. Deciding quickly she nod to June with a serious face. "Alright, she'll go first." She carefully pulled the pink haired woman out in the SUV next to the blonde as the doctor burst into the entrance. The man seemed to be in his 40s with short dark brown haired. He had on the doctor lab coat and wore brown dress pants with a black dress shirt and white undershirt under it. He also wore a red tie and black dress shoes. With the staff with two stretchers (or dolly). As the Doctor went to June.

"June, what happen?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll explained later and the pink haired girl go first and this young blond man next." June said.

"Who told you?"

"It was this blond young man insisted it to take her to the surgery? He said "Please...healed her..." while talking in the SUV? Miko translate that he spoke in Japanese. But I don't know where did they came from? The kids need some explanation." June explained.

The Doctor was awe at the blonde's worry over his friend from his words to Naruto from June. The blonde wanted to ensure the girls safety way over himself. And he obviously wasn't going to budge on this one. With a determined look, the doctor nodded "Alright, June. I have his words. We'll take her into surgery first. But you will go straight after her!" He was determined to save both of them at all costs.

A dolly (or a stretcher) was run out as a group of nurses set Sakura on it and rushed her to surgery in the hospital and next Naruto will be the next after her surgery. The doctor was about to went inside the hospital when Jack spoke. "Are they're going to be okay about those two? The blond keep saying "Please help her" from Miko's translation. I saw it with his eyes of concerned and worried." The doctor turned and looked Jack; June's son. There was so much worry for the girl in those eyes from the blond what Jack said. He could tell the boy had deep feelings for her, maybe even loved her. With that thought in mind, The doctor smiled and answered.

"They'll be fine, Jack. There are no life threatening injuries on her."

Jack, Miko and Raf looked so relieved when he heard that.

"Thank goodness. Can't believe the blond male had some guts to hold his consciousnesses." Miko stated.

"Yeah, after that he or she need some explanation." Raf added which made Jack and Miko nod for agreed.

The doctor stood there for a second before he addressed the June. "Get yourself cleaned up and prepared for surgery until you are only person to enter the operation."

"Yes sir!" She then seemed a little hesitant before she addressed her worry. "Do…Do you think they are going to be okay, Doctor Miller?"

The doctor was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I will put my career on the line to save them. I will not let them die!"

"I hope you will."

The doctor smiled for a second as he thought of the blonde of what June said. "He is one amazing kid." He said out loud as he moved opened the door and headed to the reception room.

Bulkhead and the kids watched as the Medicals led the newcomers inside the hospital, quickly entering from the view. There was a short silence, finally broken by Jack.

"Well, that was interesting."

"That was SO cool!" Miko yelled. "I almost had a heart attack that they almost died. Did you see their clothes? Could there is a awesome battle! And those two was like our age!"

"Miko, calm do-" Jack tried to quiet his friend, unsuccessfully.

"And he had, like, these whiskers on his cheeks! And this girl has wonder pink hair like a bubblegum! Is her haired dyed or natural!"

"Miko-"

"And how can they not know about Japan? They were speaking Japanese, though with a weird dialect and all. Oooh, maybe they are _'aliens' _or-"

"MIKO!"

"What?"

Raf glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Wow, it's late! We better get going now or I'll be grounded for a month!"

"Bulk, can you give us a ride home?" Miko yelled. Bulkhead didn't look too enthusiastic about the thought of leaving when the others were clearly going to discuss about the happenings of the evening, while in the vehicle mode, but the green mech agreed.

"Um, sure. Let's get you home, kids." The 'Bot then he opened the door helpfully.

"Cool! But you gotta fetch us first thing in the morning!" Miko demanded while climbing to the truck, Jack and Rafael right behind her. "I wanna be here when they wake up!"

"I'll see you at this hospital until if the blond kid with whiskers or the pink haired girl wakes up." Jack said to Arcee in the motorcycle mode.

"Sure, I'll do that. Until June will gave me some details." Arcee replied. As Bulkhead taking the kids at home leaving Arcee.

"Well," Arcee began when the green truck had drove off. "What do you think? Could they be spies? I mean, Megatron has worked with humans before. Think about that Silas guy." She said through commlink.

**==At the Autobot Base==**

"They seemed to be the explanation has to wait," Optimus answered. "I believe they had no intentions coming here. I doubt they even know where they are right now."

"And don't you think the Decepticons would send someone, uh, less suspicious if they wanted to infiltrate the base?" Smokescreen pointed out. Ratchet hid a smile. The kid could act mature when he wanted to. But Arcee wasn't going to give up just yet.

"But they are hiding 'something'!" She insisted. Smokescreen scoffed.

"Of course they are hiding something! They would be fools to tell us everything right away!"

"For now, we will let them stay here," Optimus interrupted the brewing argument when Arcee opened her mouth in indignation. "We will keep an eye on them and they won't be let near the relics or information about our location. However, we will inform them about the Decepticons. First thing they had to deal with here was being attacked by Megatron's henchman. They have the right to know."

Ratchet nodded. "We could talk to the young one first, with a pink haired girl he carried when they're at the hospital." Which he did, of course. "After all, he was clearly a soldier."

The rest of the team complied. Arcee narrowed her eyes but didn't object while still in her motorcycle.

"I'm going to remain here and keep an eye on them until June with comes out for report." the blue 'Bot muttered, until the comm is out, while she remained parked.

Ratchet let out a little sigh, wondering what tomorrow would bring in its wake. There had been way too much drama for him in one evening already, but he doubted the next day would be any better.

"Very well, Arcee. You may remain here for until the time being."

**==At Nemesis==**

A loud crash echoed through the bridge of the _'Nemesis'_. All the Decepticon minions present fidgeted in their places nervously, hoping the rage currently focused on their red-colored officer wouldn't later be directed on them. Lord Megatron's fury was something none of them wanted to experience.

"TWO LOUSY HUMANS WERE INJURED AND YOU LET THEM _'ESCAPE'?!'_"

The henchmen cringed. Lord Megatron sure was angry…again.

"But – but there was an Autobot too!" Knock Out scrambled up from the floor where his leader had just a moment ago hurled him. "I was ambushed!"

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO CONFRONT PRIME'S FOOLS IF YOU HADN'T BEEN WASTING TIME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"But they ruined by paintwork!" Knock Out pointed at the scratch on his face. "They had to pay! Especially that yellow haired human boy."

Another crash was heard and the red mech flew through the air again, landing with a loud _'thump'_ beside the entrance, activating the motion censored door.

"If you dare to fail another mission because of so ludicrous reasons ever again, you won't have anything _'left' _to be ruined!"

Knock Out grunted affirmatively and fled the room with as much pride as he could.

The minions shivered in fear. What wouldn't they give to be anywhere else right now…

"Why is it so hard for these fools to accomplish even the simplest of tasks!" Megatron roared, slamming his fist to the nearest minion's face. The poor fellow flew through the air, slamming to the wall and didn't get up. The leader of the Decepticons turned towards the henchmen still standing and bellowed:

"Get me Soundwave!"

**==Back at the Hospital - 11:42pm==**

As June is prepared to head home until she saw Arcee in the Vehicle mode in the parking lot. As June look around for see if there is no one in the outside. As she walk towards to Arcee and with the blue motorcycle said.

"How are they?" Arcee asked.

"They'll be fine, but the operation is success, and stable. The boy with a blond hair will be alright and same goes with his pink hair companion. It was a miracle for they survived."

"I see, and the maintain...we need some explanations." Arcee said which made June nod for understand. As June is heading home with her car, as Arcee activate her hologram then drove back to base.

**==At the Desert- Next Morning==**

The deserts of Nevada were quiet.

The first rays of the rising sun colored the enormous rock formations with flaming red. The eastern sky was rapidly lightening, the golden sun climbing from behind the horizon. The air was getting warmer, a slow gentle breeze blowing through the deserted, dusty landscape.

Suddenly there was a flare of green light, quickly expanding into a large vortex glowing in the dawn. A few seconds drifted by. Then a large figure stepped out from the glow.

There was no soul on sight to witness the occurrence. There were no humans or animals nearby, only red dusty land and rocks as far as the eye could see. As the figure strode to the desert the portal disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence.

Soundwave slowly tilted his head, scanning the desert before him. The reddish sunlight reflected from the dark visor as the 'Con examined the area with care.

The coordinates were exactly same as Knock Out had used previous evening, having been send to find about the strange energy that had flared in the desert (the medic had been the first to notice it, much to the dismay of the Intelligence officer). The red mech had poorly failed the simple task assigned to him and now it was up to Soundwave to clean up the mess. The Communications Chief had been given the mission to find out anything that the doctor might have (_'had'_) missed yesterday.

The grey-blue mech started slowly searching the area. A few minutes passed as the Decepticon carefully scanned the surroundings. Suddenly one of the mech's tentacles swiftly darted forward, grabbing a small object that had been lying on the ground. The 'Con carefully brought it in front of him for closer inspection.

It was a knife, sharp from the both sides. In its surface the mech saw countless tiny scratches, indicating that the weapon had been used regularly before its owner had lost it. Ah, so this was the knife the human had attacked Knock-Out with. Soundwave might have snorted if he had not been, well, himself. Only Knock Out could have been harmed with something like that. Soundwave, too, had seen the oh-so-terrible wound on the medic's cheek.

The descriptions of the humans found from the area truly were peculiar. According to Knock Out, the other human had seemed to be a fighter, with a single rosette girl he carried, they're badly wounded, if the orange-black jacket and the attack were anything to go by. Then there had been the other one, but the doctor had told that the younger individual had not been as aggressive. And now the Autobots seemed to have seized them. Lord Megatron wanted to know more about these humans, and now it was Soundwave's mission to gather all the data available.

After a quick search, the Decepticon had found another knife too, identical to the first. Soundwave tilted his head, examining his findings. He was sure he could learn at least something about the humans by investigating the weapons.

When he was sure there was nothing else here to find, the Decepticon Chief of Communications slowly turned around to face the appearing portal. Then he stepped into the ground bridge, disappearing with the green glow as he'd never been there.

**==Meanwhile==**

Sunlight trickled in through the window of a hospital and bathed its light on two sleeping occupants. One was a 16 year old girl with pink hair and the other was a blonde spiky haired man with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. They each slept in their own beds in the hospital room.

The sunlight had done its job of stirring one of the two occupants. A groan was heard as the blonde sat up in bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The man slowly got up and stretched his muscles before looking at the other sleeping person in the hospital room.

_'Sakura-chan really seems to be out of it...' _The blonde thought. And he wasn't kidding. His pink haired friend had been asleep for about 6 days. He didn't blame her though. He knew that with the force of that blast, that he would be unconscious as well if it weren't for the Nine-Tailed Demon fox._ 'I hope you wake up soon, Sakura-chan.'_

With that, the blonde then directed his attention to the view outside the window. His sights fell over the city is unlike the Village that they were staying in "Jasper, Nevada" from the sound of it. He had no earthly idea why they called it.

The blonde started thinking about where they were and who had saved their lives. Since he meet Jack, Miko and Raf? Since he need to get use of for he still understand their language, since thank Miko for gave a book for understanding of their foreign language. Since he need his chakra and strength to recover from the fight, but since the hospital food is not bad that compared with Ramen. Also they will informed them about they'll met the Autobots after their injury is healed.

**==6 Days ago back when Naruto first woke up==**

When Naruto woke up he had no idea where he was. He blinked a few times as his eyes hurt slightly from the brightness of the room. After a moment he looked around, it was a white room that reminded him of the hospital. He realized that he was now on the hospital that its unlikely in Konoha's Hospital. He noticed he was in hospital pajamas a top and bottom, but it looks completely different then before. As Naruto notice there's a needle sticking in his arm that which where veins is, since he knew Sakura is a medic as well, he know that it will helps to itself dehydration.

He also noticed he wasn't the only one here there in the bed next to him was Sakura in the same kind of clothing as his own. Since he remember that she was unconscious in yesterday, but its badly injured. So it's best she needs recovery.

Now Naruto were wondering what was going on at the moment. As blond turn his attention at the curtain.

"This is weird," Naruto got off the bed and was looking at the secured curtains.

Naruto had to admit that this was all very strange, nothing made much sense to him as there was just too much information they were missing. Then Naruto was pulling the curtains off the wall.

"Something fishy so I'm going out to check it out," Naruto commented as he pulled enough of the curtain to get at the window. He easily opened it, which was a good thing the hospital kept doing that.

Naruto took one look out the window before he froze. "What the...this isn't Konoha!" As he pulled more of the curtain off and he looked out. There were roads and buildings in the distance its also completely unlike Konoha or any Hidden village. He didn't see what the problem was at first but then he noticed something odd, he didn't recognize any of the buildings down there. The whole placed looked different, the layout, the types of buildings everything was completely different. Its like he was on a future or something. But its unlike the Yuki or Haru no Kuni (Land of Snow or Spring).

_'Kurama, are you awake?'_ Naruto mentally called his biju. Since yesterday that Naruto will keep Kurama quite since he got extracted by Madara and the Yang-Chakra strength for his father got his Yin-chakra during 16 years for his loneliness. But...he'll summon his toad after his recovery.

As the Fox grunting about his awake. _**'Naruto! Damn, almost had my chakra worm off when I almost died that happen, just where are we?'**_

_'I don't know, Kurama, did you remember that teme, Madara blown us up along with Sakura-chan?' _Which made the bijuu nodded._ 'It have to been Madara-teme somehow use the Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) to destroy our world, but the question is...what happen?'_ Naruto thought.

_**'I don't know, kit. Turns out you better summon a toad for questions.'**_

_'That's what I thought of that, we're stumble a desert and then something weird going on while you're sleeping.'_

_**'What is it?'**_ Kurama curious.

_'A giant metal being came from no where through a green portal like Kakashi-sensei's Kamui, turns out a transport that its unlikely then a wagon. Suddenly it changes into a human-size giant.'_

_**'I see.'**_ Kurama understand._** 'Continue.'**_

_'We're completely wounded, since there was a yellow one save us, then I won't hesitate to get in like the red one that almost trying to get us.'_

_**'And...'**_

_'We're stumble a base also has the same giants like the yellow one save us, along with the other giants; one is a female, the a big green one, then there is a orange and white one, then there is a white and blue one, lastly the tallest one is their leader, I think? And also the symbol that looks familiar to me, but I was three people; two has the same age as me and other is about 13? And then I don't understand its language, but one of them is a girl can talk and understand me.'_ Naruto explained. _'Well...I guess I better learned about those stuff like that.'_

_**'I agreed.'**_

_'Um, Kurama? Do you know what we're going to tell them yet?'_

The Kyubi was silent for a moment. The fox's eyes fixed its gaze on the blond boy on the open space.

_**'First we'll see what they are going to tell us about this place. I think you can tell them who we are along with Sakura and some of the talents…But don't say anything about jutsus or chakra. Not yet, at least.'**_ Kurama instructed/ordered. _**'And nothing too precise about the Five Great Countries either, don't know what happen to our country, but otherwise I think it's alright. After all, I think they'll tell us more if we share some information with them too.'**_

Naruto nodded vigorously, a smile on his face. He couldn't deny that he was actually very enthusiastic about telling about Konoha to their new acquaintances. He really hoped he could have demonstrated some cool jutsu to the other kids, like Rasengan and summoning, but Kurama was probably right just like sensei does has to say.

_'You're right, sooner or later I will tell them the whole truth. IF they earned our trust.'_

Suddenly a door opens with someone expecting with confuse for that weird language again.

"MORNING!" The girl with the pink bangs yelled enthusiastically. Naruto watched as the dark-haired boy said something to the girl with that funny language, apparently (and unsuccessfully) trying to calm her down.

_**'Man, this girl as loud as you did when you're 13.' **_Kurama comment with a chuckle.

_'URUSAI!'_

"Miko this is a hospital." Jack warned.

"Oops, sorry." Miko apology sheepishly forgot about the hospital that Jack's mom working.

"Uh, hello, (Uh, Kon'nichiwa,)" Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head and smiling slightly.

"I guess you were alright, since I brought some food for you. (Watashi anata o suisoku daijōbudatta, kara watashi mo tarashita ichibu tabemono tame ni kimi.)" She announced. Naruto's smile widened.

"Gee, thanks! I guess I was little hungry…Uh, Who are you? (Ji, kansha! Watashi wa suisoku watashita kūfuku no sukunai... Ē to, Anatahadare?)"

"Names Miko, by the way. (Meishō Miko, tokorode.)" Miko intruded. "It's_ 'sooo' _cool to meet you! (Sorehada sō~ kūru mitasu Ē au kimi!)"

Naruto totally agreed. They had been introduced yesterday, but it was totally different to actually meet the first other humans they'd seen after getting into this weird place. And they were teenagers too!

"I don't know if you remember but these are Jack and Raf, when you were in Bulkhead. We'll tell you until you're discharged. (Shirimasen anata ga oboete ireba shikashi korera wa Jakku to Rafu, Anata ga barukuheddo ni ita toki. Anata ga haishutsu sa rete iru made, watashitachi wa anata o oshiete agemashou.)" Miko chattered, waving at the two boys that both gave him a wave. "We've known the Autobots for a while now, aren't they awesome? You'll surely like them too when you get to know them! (Watashitachiha, ima shibarakunoaida, ōtobotto o shitteita, karera wa subarashīde wanaidesu ka? Anata ga sorera o shiru yō ni naru tokiniha, kitto amarini mo sorera o suki yo!)" The short kid with the glasses then managed to interrupt the girl's non-stop rambling and said something. Then he seemed to concentrate and said with a weird accent but otherwise fine pronunciation:

"Good morning. I am Rafael." Then he smiled sheepishly and said something to Miko with that weird language again.

"He also says it's good to meet you, (Kare mata iu sorehada yoi o ai deki.)" Miko translated with a grin. Naruto smiled at the boy.

"Morning. I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you. (Asa. Watashi wa Naruto desu. Hajimemashite.)" he replied, hoping the kid could understand at least something. It was nice that the other boy had bothered to learn even a few words of his language. Then he frowned a little and moved his gaze back to Miko.

"What's that weird language you're speaking? (Are wa nanideshou kimyōna gengo masuiru hanashichū?)"

Miko's eyes widened. "English, of course! Haven't you heard it before? (Eigo, mochiron! Motteinai kimi kiita sore mae?)"

"Um, no. (U ̄ n, Īe)"

Raf was speaking again. Naruto found himself getting a little frustrated as he couldn't understand anything. Luckily Miko was quick to translate.

"Raf asked where you are from then if you haven't heard any English. It's the world language after all! (Raf tazuneta omae, doko no gyanguda tsugini moshi motteinai demo Eigo. Sorehada za sekai gengo kekkyoku!)"

_**'Naruto! I know what we are!'**_ Kurama realized.

_'Then...What is it?'_

_**'We were in the alternate world, since the the full blast for the chakra must've sends you and the pink haired girl transport you to the another world.' **_Kurama explained._** 'But you better told them who we are from.'**_

_'Okay, I guess I own that yellow giant our live. So why not.'_

"Well, I'm from a village called Konohagakure. It's the Hidden Village of the Fire Country. (Yuko, Shusshindesu hitotsu no Konohagakure no Sato. Sonoza Hono no Kuni.)" Naruto replied without a second thought.

There was a moment of silence as the three kids stared at him, two because they didn't understand a word and one because she understood perfectly and still had no idea what he was talking about.

"I've never heard of a place like that! (Watashi shita kiita koto ga nai na basho no sono yōna?)" Miko exclaimed. "Is it in Japan? (Sore wa Nihondearu?)"

Naruto frowned. "'Japan?' What's that? (Nihondearu? Are wa nanideshou?)" Then his eyes widened as he remembered the discussion from yesterday. "Hey, you were talking about this 'Japan' when I was injured with Sakura-chan last night too! (Hora, anata ga hanashite ita 'Nihon' kono yaku watashita toki fushō shita Sakura-chan to no sakuban!)"

"Haven't you heard from Japan before? (Motteinai anata ga Nihon kara kii)" Miko sounded disbelieving.

"Um, not before yesterday evening. (U ̄ n, maede wanaku kinō yūgata.)"

The teenage boy with the black hair quickly said something to Miko before the girl could speak again.

"What did he say? (Nani kare wa itta?)" Naruto asked.

Miko smiled sheepishly. "Well, he told us to slow down and me to translate… (Yoku, kare wa watashitachi ni katatta Surōdaun shite to watashi o hon'yaku suru...)"

Naruto laughed, and the boy smiled a little. Miko seemed to quickly translate their conversation to this "English". The boy with the glasses, Rafael, frowned and clearly asked something. Miko, too, seemed to think about something and then asked:

"What is a 'hidden village'? (Kakurezato to wa nandesuka?)"

Naruto remembered himself not to tell too much about himself. But he wasn't going to tell them everything, of course, just the basics.

"Well, it's a ninja village. (Mā, soreha ninja-mura.)"

"A WHAT? (NANI!)"

"Ninja village. All the Great Countries have one. (Ninja-mura. Subete Idaina kuni murada hitotsu o yūsuru.)" Naruto repeated as it was obvious. Well it was, for him at least. He'd known the other teens were civilians, but surely they must know about ninjas, right?

"Then…are you a _'ninja'_? (Sonogo... Anata wa `ninja' ga arimasu ka?)" Even Rafael and Jack looked like they finally understood something, as the boys were staring at them both with incredulous expressions.

"I am! And some day, I'll be the Hokage! Uh, that's the leader of our village. (Watashi wa. Soshite, itsunohika, Watashi wa hokage ni narudeshou! Ē to, soreha-tachi no mura no shidō-shada.)"

Miko seemed to completely ignore the rest of his sentence. She looked like she would soon explode from excitement.

"That is so _COOL_! (Sore wa totemo kūrudesu!)" The girl looked like her dream had come true.

The other boys were once again demanding for translation. After hearing the discussion in their own language, they were staring at the blonde, disbelief now clear in their eyes.

"A NINJA! Can you do any cool things? Like turn invisible? (Ninja! Anata ga no nin'i kūruna mono o okonau koto ga dekimasu ka? No yōna mienai tān?)" To say that Miko was excited would have been terrible understatement.

"Ummm…well... (...Yoku...U ̄ n...)" Naruto hesitated a little, remembering Kurama's warning not to tell about jutsus or chakra. "Well...I can't show it to you since don't know where is my equipment and my headband? (Yoku...Watashi no kiki to watashi no kachūshadearu ka wakaranainode, watashi wa anata ni sore o hyōji suru koto wa dekimasen?)"

"Oh…We had your equipment at the Base until you're discharged. (Oya...Anata ga haishutsu sa rete iru reru made watashitachiha, kichi de anata no kiki o yūshite ita.)"

"No. (Ie)" Naruto refused.

"Why? (Naze?)" Miko asked, as the blond turn his head at Sakura while she was still unconscious.

"I had my reason to take care of Sakura-chan to stay here for a while. (Watashi wa shibaraku koko ni taizai suru Sakura-chan no sewa o suru tame ni watashi no riyū ga atta.)" Naruto answer.

Miko shock about his concern of his pink hair companion.

"I see…hope you can meet them after your friend, Sakura, right? (Sōdesu ka...masu anata wa dekiru sorera o mitasu, anata no yūjin no ato, Sakura, migi?)"

"Yea... (Hai...)" Naruto keep gazing at the sleeping rosette. "She is my important person for me...since I've known her since we were kids. I never get a chance to ask her of how I feel since Hinata did first. (Kanojo wa watashi no tame ni watashi no taisetsunahitodesu...Watashi wa kanojo o shitte itanode, watashitachiha kodomo no koro kara. Watashi wa hinata ga saisho ni yattanode, watashi wa dono yō ni kanjiru no kanojo ni tazuneru suru chansu o eru koto wa arimasen.)

"She was your childhood friend? (Kanojo wa anata no kodomo jidai no yūjindatta?)"

"Yeah, along with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji at the time together were the first. (Un, issho ni tōji no watashi no yūjin kiba, shikamaru to chōji to issho ni.)"

"Whoops, I forget to translate again… (O~o ̄, wasureteta hon'yaku suru futatabi...)" Miko went on talking to the boys. Jack clearly asked something and Miko laughed, forwarding the question to Naruto.

"Jack asks what kind of ninja wears orange when your clothes were damaged? (Jakku dono yōna shurui Ninja no Orenji kite toki anata no fuku ta songai?)"

"Well, its complicated. Since I'm another world. (Mā, sore wa fukuzatsuda. Watashi wa betsu no sekaidesunode.)"

"Wait, _'another world'_? ('`Bessekai' o matsu no ka?)" Miko interrupted. "As in like your from in the different world? Like, your pink haired companion? (To shite anata no kotonaru sekai de kara no yōna? Dōyō ni, anata no pinkukonpanion no ke ashi?)"

Naruto nodded with sadden. "Yup, just me and Sakura is like, she was my teammate, one of the best ninja in my village! (Un, chōdo watashi to sakura wa kanojo ga watashi no chīmumeito, watashi no mura de saikō no ninja no hitotsudatta, no yōna monodesu!)"

"Wow! Does she really have pink hair? Is her hair dyed? Why her hair color is pink like I have? Can _'she'_ turn invisible? (Uwa! Kanojo wa hontōni pinku no kami o motte imasu ka? Kanojo no kami wa somete imasu ka? Watashi ga motte iru yō ni, naze kanojo no kami no iro wa pinkudesu? `Kanojo wa `menimienai tān suru koto wa dekimasu ka?)"

"No, she is a medic. And she was born with it and its her natural hair color like her father. (Īe, kanojo wa iryōdedesu. Soshite, kanojo wa soreto kanojo no chichioya no yōna sono kanojo no shizen'na kami no iro o motteumareta.)" Naruto answer with Miko translate to him before with a "Oh!".

"Like Ratchet." Raf stated. "The tall white and orange the you saw carrying the girl on your arms." With Miko replied him. Which Miko again.

"Why is she a ninja medic like that? (Naze kanojo wa sono yōna iryō Shinobu eisei-hei nodesu ka?)" Miko asked.

"Well... (Sate...)" Naruto is about answer. Since he needs to keep himself a secret from others about chakra. "She is a smart girl, and she had a great knowledge with medical trained by Tsunade-baachan. (Kanojo wa sumātona on'nanoko de, kanojo wa Tsunade-bāchan ni yotte kunren o uketa iryō to subarashī chishiki o motte ita.)" As made Miko shocked surprised before translate to them.

"Wow, just like my Mom." Jack admitted once again Miko translate.

"Yeah, I remember she wore that nurse outfit when I had Ramen with a friend by in the day. (Un, watashi wa watashi ga tsuitachi de tomodachi to rāmen o motte ita toki, kanojo wa sono nāsu-fuku o kiteita oboete.)" Naruto explained which Miko translate to them again, which cause Miko giggle about.

"What's so funny? (Nani ga son'nani okashī no?)"

"Well...your name is meaning is Ramen topping, correct? (U ̄ n... Anata no namae ga imi sa rete iru Rāmentoppingu sa re, tadashī?)"

Naruto frown at her about his name after the topping. "It means Maelstrom, dattebayo! (Sore wa, dai uzu shudan, dabatteyo!)" Which made Miko flinch of Naruto's sudden weird catchphrase. Also she wondering of what what means? As Jack asked his question and Miko translate to him.

"Dabatteyo, what's it means? (Dabatteyo, nanisore wa imi?)" Miko wondered. As which made Naruto cover his mouth of his sudden phase as he rubbing his back of his head and replied.

"Sorry, it was a habit like Kaa-chan likes to said that. (Mōshiwakearimasenga, sore wa sore o itta yō ni kā-chan no yōna kuse ga sukidatta.)" Naruto embarrassed since he remember about his mother used to said.

"Oh! What did your mother said? (Ā! Dono yō na anata no okāsan o shitaga itta?)" Miko curious.

"Hehe, dattebane." Naruto answer.

"Whoa, it looks like it ran at the family." Raf comment with Miko again to do the translate.

"Yeah...hey, wait a second, you haven't told anything about this place to me yet! (Un... Chotto, chotto ma~tsu, anata wa mada watashiniha kono basho ni tsuite wa nani mo itte inai!)" Naruto asked quickly, hoping to divert the girl's attention from his teammate. A broad smile appeared on Miko's face and the girl started enthusiastically to tell him about countries and places he'd never heard before.

"Your current location is in a country called United States of America, state of Nevada. Our friend Bumblebee found you and pink haired girl in a desert nearby. You know the yellow saver you that night. (Anata no genzai no basho wa, Beikoku, Nebada-shū no jōtai to yoba reru kunidearu. Watashitachi no yūjin banburubī chikaku no sabaku de, anata to pinkuno kami no shōjo o mitsuketa. Anata wa sono yoru, anata sēbā kiiro o shitte iru.)"

_'So, Kurama was right! We're on a different world.'_ Naruto thought before saying. "Ah! I guess I better thank him that. (Ā! Watashi wa yoriyoi kare no koto o kansha suisoku.)"

"And also its a secret. (Soshite mata, sono himitsu.)" Miko stated/

"Oh, I see, well guess I had to met them after thal, so everybody did not understand our language? Since they don't understand my language. (Ā, watashi wa miru koto, yoku watashi wa sonogo ni sorera o mitashite shinakereba naranakattanode, daremoga watashitachi no gengo o rikai shite inakatta to omoimasu? Irai, karera wa watashi no gengo o rikai shite inai.)" Naruto said which once again Miko translate until Raf suggested Miko to Naruto.

"Actually, Raf says the bots you met they had a program to speak any language. (Jitsuwa, Raf wa botto o shiyō suru to, karera wa, nin'i no gengo o hanasu tame no puroguramu o motte ita atta to iimasu.)"

"Oh... (A...)"

**==Outside of the Hospital - With Jack==**

As Jack went to Arcee as he hope on board and put on his helmet then they drove off.

"Arcee...did you heard everything?" Jack asked while riding in the road.

"Yeah, since It could be they're lying or something."

"Don't know? Since he seems okay with that."

"Its hope so if just like Silus." Arcee comment.

**==Present==**

Naruto sighed. After both had come out of surgery, Miller had Naruto and Sakura have a place to stay in the hospital after Sakura awake. Since Naruto will remain here for her, since June will brought some food during lunch also hospital service, but it was good better then their so-called 'Japanese' style food, since they had rice to eat since his mother wants to eat healthy vegetables.

Miller directed him to June, since it was her responsible for her pay along with Jack. When Miko brought a book of learn their language _'English'_, since it take a week to master to speak their language (since he secretly create a kage bunshin (shadow clones) to learned everything in the book. Raf did teaches Naruto to learned to use technology since he knew a few like light switches and any basic stuff like watching TV. Lastly Miko brought clothes since Naruto insisted to had clothes something orange like his own tracksuit, so she'll find one along with Jack.

Naruto and Sakura still wore their hospital clothes since their old clothes were in the table along with new clothes for Sakura. Naruto sitting besides the unconscious rosette before he got to bed and checking the view. But until the door open letting Naruto attention and saw the nurse when for checking on them by replacing their IVs and serving food.

"Hey, are you two okay? How are your feeling!"

Naruto smiled at her concern. "It's alright. I just got up on the morning when Jack, Miko and Raf are doing fine in the way. We haven't fully recovered yet and I'm feeling a little tired myself." He yawned with a fully learned to speak their language completely.

"Guess, you need it, and nice for you got your teaching correct."

"Hey! I'm a fast learner dabatteyo!" Naruto said to the nurse. "And the maintain...I will need some fresh air after another rest."

Which made the nurse nod for understand and replied. "Haven't she wake up yet?" Which made Naruto shook his head. "You going need some rest, you had need your strength completely and informed me when you awake."

Having been assured you were both going to be okay, As the blonde practically fell asleep as soon as he grab Sakura's hand squeezing it for if she will be okay in bed and he will heading back to his bed and had his face hit the pillow of the hospital bed. Naruto slept for the rest of the day and the entire next one. After the 2nd day, the blonde woke up and greeted the nurse properly this time, when the nurse check some test in their sample. They were really nice people. Miller asked Naruto if he was okay which he said he was fine. He was shocked that the blonde said. He should be bed ridden for a week or two with those injuries! He then asked a question that would open a whole world for him. He explained to him that he is a fast healer since he was special for himself. He then asked a question that would open a whole world for him. But...he still remember when spending time with Jack, Miko and Raf some time together for having new friends.

**==Flashback - 8 Days back==**

Naruto was sure of one thing: everyone back home was going to be _so jealous_.

He had lost all the sense of time while sitting there, listening to the teenagers tell him about this weird place he had woken into.

After hearing some information about the place he currently was in, Naruto had tried to describe the Five Great Countries to the others and see if they recognized them. However, it had turned out that none of them had heard about countries or geography like that before. They had made the decision to ask the Autobots about that later, if Sakura will explained, and then Miko had continued her enthusiastic rant about the weird place he and Sakura had gotten into.

First the girl had done all the talking, while the other two boys had remained quiet, once in a while demanding for translation when Miko had forgotten to do so. But after a while Jack and Rafael had begun to interrupt their friend more often, evidently insisting her to translate whatever they wanted to say to him. So now Naruto had heard what felt like everything about many countries and places (like this "USA", a country he apparently was currently in, and that "Japan" and many other places of which names he had already forgotten), weird-sounding customs and matters and of course, the Autobots.

Miko had told about how she and the boys had first got acquainted with the robots, translating Jack's and Rafael's parts of the story. That had sounded so cool, Naruto had to admit. It still felt unbelievable to him that the other children were so close to the robots, and Naruto noticed that he was just a little jealous.

When Miko had finished her story about the Autobots and their enemies Naruto had frowned a little, contemplating the new information.

"So those Dec… Dec… (Dakara sorera no Dec... Dec...)"

"Decepticons."

"Right, that was the word! Uh, so they were the ones that tried to beat me up while carrying Sakura-chan? (Migi, soreha kotobadatta! Ē to,node, sakura-chan o hakonde iru ma, watashi o uchinomesu shiyou to shita monodeshita ka?)"

"Yeah, the Decepticon who attacked you was Knock Out, that's what 'Bee save you two." Rafael had said, translated once again by Miko. "He isn't the leader, though, that's Megatron. And he's much more evil."

"Megatron, huh? (Megatoron, desho?)" So that was the guy behind the attack! When Naruto would get his chakra reserves back to normal, he was _'so'_ going to flatten that jerk! With a little help from Kurama, naturally.

Then the three teenagers had started to throw all sorts of questions at him, like "Do you have, like, ninja schools then?" and "Have you any other cool weapons with you?" and "Do you ninjas have movies too?"

All that had resulted in a cheerful chatter as Naruto answered the question flood as best as he could and made some inquiries of his own. When the excited (and rather loud) conversation had finally come to its end Naruto had learned, among other things, that he really had to try those "ham-bur-gers" (whatever they were) and "Soda", which apparently was some kind of a popular drink.

Now they were walking down the corridors with Bumblebee who, according to Rafael, had asked them to follow him to meet the others. Naruto wondered what Kakashi-sensei had been doing all this time. Maybe he and the other Autobots had managed to figure out a way home! Not that Naruto wanted to leave just yet, no, first he had to see more about this place (he really hadn't seen much yet, only desert and the base, though the latter was quite interesting), but he also wanted to know if Sakura-chan was alright. Kakashi-sensei had assured so but he still had to be sure…

What was happening in Konoha right now? Had his friends made it back to the village and informed the Hokage and the rest of the Allied Shinobi? Were they trying to find them now? Did they think he and Sakura were dead? If the Hokage or the the other kages of the hidden village will made search party to find them.

That thought crossed his mind every now and then. He knew he would have been really anxious if one of his teammates and his teacher had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Naruto frowned. He didn't want his friends to think he was dead. He wanted them to know he was alive and safe, although quite far from home.

"You okay, Naruto? (Anata mo daijōbu, Naruto?)"

Miko's voice woke him up from his musings.

"Oh, I'm fine, (Ā, watashi wa, daijōbudayo)" the blond boy replied, turning his azure gaze at the girl. "Just thinking about all of our friends back home. And even Sakura-chan's parents. (Chōdo kaette watashitachi no yūjin no subete o kangaeru. To ni mo Sakura-chan no ryōshin.)"

"Oh. Are your friends ninjas too? (Ā. Anata no yūjin wa amarini ninjate imasu ka?)" Miko's voice always seemed to catch that enthusiastic tone when the word "ninja" was mentioned.

"Yup! I have great friends and classmates along with Sakura-chan! Shikamaru's is quite lazy he always a saying 'Mendokusē' (What a drag or How Troublesome) anytime for his complement; I was in the same class with him in the Academy along with Kiba, the dog breath and also his friend Akamaru; then Chouji? I would advice for not to call him 'fat', its a taboo! Then there's Ino, she is a cheeky one when comes with gossips, next there's Shino, he's quiet and less tone, next is... Hinata...well...she is a bit a shy one, I think? And then there's also Sai, but he's a little creepy and weird. We are formed into Rookie 11 plus Sai? Since he is a recruit and new replacement teammate from my old teammate. (Un! Watashi wa sakura chanto issho ni subarashī yūjin ya kurasumēto o motte iru! Shikamaru no wa tsuneni itte, kare hijō ni taidanadesu 'Mendokusē' itsu demo kare no hosū no tame. Watashi wa kiba, inu iki mata kare no yūjin Akamaru to issho akademī de kare to issho ni onaji kurasu ni atta. Tsugini chōji? Watashi wa sono tabū,`shibō' kare ni denwa shinai tame no adobaisudeshou! Shino ga aru no tsugi no, goshippu ga fuzoku shite ita toki ni sonogo Ino ga aru to, kanojo wa kare ga shizukade chīsai oto ga rinsetsu shite imasu... Hinata wa... Yoku... Kanojo wa sukoshi hazukashigariya 1desu, namaikina jibun nodesuga, watashi wa omoimasu ka? Soshite, soko ni sai mo daga, kare wa sukoshi bukimina to kimyōna kotoda. Watashitachiha, rūkī 11 purasusai ni keisei sa rete iru? Kare wa watashi no furui chīmumeito kara boshū shi, atarashī kōkan chīmumeitodearu tame.)" He deliberately left out all the mentions of Sasuke. The Uchiha was someone he didn't want to talk about yet.

Miko translated quickly his words for the boys, and the teenagers seemed to be really interested.

"So you got a team? And who's the previous teammate when you had a replace by a Sai person. (Dakara, chīmu o eta ka? Soshite, anata wa sai no hito ga kōkan suru motte ita izen no chīmumeito wa dareda.)" Miko forwarded Jack's question.

"Well, when you graduate you are sorted into teams and you got an elite shinobi as a teacher, since I was Team seven; then my sensei is Kakashi-sensei. (Sate anata wa sotsugyō suru toki, anata wa chīmu ni sōto sa rete iruto watashi wa chīmu 7dattanode, anata wa, kyōshi to shite no erīto shinobu o eta. Sonogo, watashi no sensei wa kakashi senseidesu.)" Naruto chattered. "Then you gotta do very boring missions first, like catching cats and doing gardening and stupid things like that, before you can have real missions! Like once when we had to protect this bridge builder and… (Tsugini, anata ga hontō no ninmu o motsu koto ga dekiru mae ni, neko o kyatchi shi, sonoyōni gādeningu to orokana koto o yatte no yō ni, saisho wa hijō ni taikutsuna ninmu o okonaunakya! Dōyō ni, watashitachi ga motte itakatsute toki ni, kono burijjibirudā o hogo shi, suru...)"

Naruto suddenly realized he was probably talking way too much. Kurama was going to be so mad at him if he blabbered about something he was supposed to keep quiet about. But the others seemed more than curious and he was sure Miko was going to hurry him to go on. Fortunately they arrived to the room with the portal thing just before Miko could demand him to continue and the attention shifted from him to Kakashi-sensei and the Autobots. "My other teammate is...is complicate."

Naruto almost sighed in relief. He would have to be more careful in the future, no matter how much he wanted to tell Jack, Rafael and Miko _'everything' _about Konoha.

"Miko? May I ask you for a favor? (Miko? Watashi wa anata ga kōi o motomeru koto ga dekiru?)"

Miko looked positively surprised about his words. Then her face brightened.

"Sure! (Hai!)" She exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Could you somehow get us some language books? It would be quite nice to learn some of that English you're speaking. (Anata ga nanrakano katachi de watashitachi ni ikutsu ka no gengo no hon o eru koto ga dekiru? Sore wa anata ga hanashite iru koto o eigo no ikutsu ka o manabu tame ni hijō ni īdarou.)" Naruto requested.

"Of course! (Mochiron!)" Miko yelled. "I'll bring them tomorrow! It's really easy to learn when you get the hang of it, really! (Watashi wa karera ni ashita o motte ikimasu! Anata wa sore no kotsu o eru toki, sore wa hontōni, manabu koto wa hontōni kantandesu!)"

"Thanks, but guess I better need time to learned correctly! (Kansha, watashi wa yoriyoi tadashiku manan made no jikan o hitsuyō to suru to omoimasu!)" Naruto stated or lied and mentally add. _'I'll shadow clones to do the work for tonight.'_

"Don't worry! We'll teach you! (Shinpaishinaidekudasai! Watashitachi wa anata o oshieteageru!)" Miko declared. "You'll learn it in no time! (Anata wa jikanganai no sore o manabimasu!)"

**==Present==**

The blonde learned completely by secretly summon a shadow clone during night time by heading to the bathroom secretly. The next Day Jack, Miko and Raf were shocked to heard Naruto learned to speak their language perfectly. They had never seen someone learned that fast! Naruto just laughed at their expressions, with his replied that "I'm a fast learner". Over the course of the 2 days, he had learned that he was on this city called "Jasper, Nevada" which was named because the major city, Nevada. He also learned about the police that was stationed here. He figured out that in this world instead of ninjas being the military force, and along with Air Force and Army. They had weird weapons called guns that were really powerful when fired like the kunai launcher in Sora no Kuni (Land of Sky). Naruto was amazed by the level of technology compared to his world. Including Dr Miller.

Naruto liked this man. He was kind to his people and treated everyone fairly. The blonde decided to wait him for his checked after Sakura got up. He also learned that communication was sent through by telephone and cellphone of what Miko called it just like his world but unlike his world, this world communicated through those gadgets and devices. Naruto didn't find it that weird considering he had sent messages through animal summons before. He was confused. He calmed down when he learned that the snails were okay with being used that way and didn't mind. That reminded him of when he summoned Fukasaku for help out of this world and his mood saddened a bit.

**==Flashback Started - At the Roof==**

Naruto bit his thumb, flashed through hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground, sine he told the staffs from the hospital for he needs some privacy, screaming. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!** (Summoning Technique)" Naruto wore black jean, white t-shirt, white snicker shoes and also orange jacket when Naruto got completely recover with thank June for the credit for pay their currency if he finds a job, but with it he is now patient convert into a visitor. Since his new friends had their supplies of he's and Sakura's and their Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) there if they'll had to retrieved it later after meeting them. Smoke billowed from the ground and a small form appeared from the smoke once it dissipated. The smoke revealed an old green frog with white eye brows, a small white beard and a small patch of white hair on the middle of his head. He had yellow frog eyes and wore a dark grey cloak around his body.

The old toad's eyes widen with surprise before it broke out in a huge smile at seeing the blonde. **"Naruto-chan!"**

The blonde smiled. "Old Man Sennin!" It was good to see someone from his world. He wondered what happened and if everyone was doing alright.

**"Naruto-chan! How are you still alive? We saw your name disappear from our summoning scroll for a while before it reappeared again. That has never happened before! We were worried that you may have died!" **Fukasaku exclaimed.

"Nope I came here with Sakura-chan!" The blonde grinned for a second before his smile dropped as he remembered how he got here. Naruto then proceeded to explain all that had happed; the Shinobi war, the travel to another world, everything. The old toad was silent, as if debating to tell the boy something. Naruto caught this and asked "What's wrong, Old Man Sennin?"

The old toad stared at the boy and then lowered his head to look at the ground as a look of deep sadness was on his face. **"N-Naruto-chan. I have something important to tell you..."**

"W-What is it?" the blonde asked. He had a feeling that it was anything but good news and he couldn't get this sense of dread out of him.

Fukasaku looked up sadly at the boy and answer. **"Your world has been completely destroyed. Everyone in the Elemental Nations is gone..."**

The silence was deafening at that declaration. The nine-tailed jinchuriki looked at the toad with wide eyes and a look of horror on his face. He couldn't believe it. All his friends. All of his family. Tsunade, Shizune-neechan, Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Teuchi-occhan, Ayame-neechan,Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. All gone. He would never see them again. This had to be a bad dream. Or some kind of genjutsu. It was the only thing that made sense! He snapped out of his stupor and put his hands into the proper hand sign and screamed "KAI! (Release!)" When he found that it didn't work he tried again. "KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" He kept screamed with a look of panic and trying to dispel the supposed genjutsu used on him.

**"Naruto-chan…"** Fukasaku could only look on sadly as with tears falling down his face as he looked at his former student screaming out for the supposed horrible illusion to end. It broke his old heart to see the boy like this. The boy had lost everything. Well almost everything. If what he heard was true, it would seem that his teammate Sakura was in this world with him. He felt a little better knowing that they would comfort each other and try to live a somewhat normal life in this strange world. It still hurt seeing his student like this. He felt that god played a cruel trick on the boy. Just when things were looking like everything was going to go alright with him after all of the pain that he had to endure throughout his life, he now had to face the reality that him and Sakura's friends and family were dead.

The old toad turned back to Naruto as he was starting to cry now but was still screaming 'Kai'. "KAI!... KAI!...KAI… Kai…kai..." The boy was now sobbing as tears flooded down his face as he lowered his head.

**"Naruto-chan…"** Fukasaku spoke as the blonde didn't stop crying but gave a twitch to indicate that he was listening a little. **"I'm so sorry, Naruto-chan. I know that this is hard to take in. But always remember this. While the people that you care about might not be here with you, they will always be watching over you."** Sniffling could be heard from the blonde as he tried to stop the tears by furiously rubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve.** "I'm sure that all of them, including your parents, are very proud of you Naruto." **The sniffling lessened a little as the blonde calmed down. The blonde looked up at the old toad after he had calmed down.

His throat was a little sore from the crying and he hiccupped a little as a small smile appeared on his face "Thanks - *hic* - Old Man Sennin... - *hic* -"

Fukasaku smiled at the boy. He was proud that Naruto was able to accept that his friends were dead. Even though it was painful to accept, he did accept it to move on with his life and to take care of the one that meant to him the most, Sakura. **"If you ever need anything Naruto-chan, don't hesitate to summon us."**

"Will do, Fukasaku." Naruto smiled as the old toad returned the smile and dispelled himself back to the toad world.

**==Flashback Ended==**

It had been 3 days since then. Naruto had talked to anyone for the whole next day. June, Jack, Raf and Miko were worried about him but the next day he was back to his normal self while watching in TV silently and eating slowly. Naruto knew that he shouldn't just stand around crying about this. Even though it hurt, he was sure that his friends wouldn't want him to cry over them for this long. Each of them asked him with Miko will do the translate if there was anything wrong but the blonde had a small sad smile saying that everything was alright now. Even though they were curious about what had caused his drastic change in demeanor, they didn't want to force him to tell them. He would tell them when he felt he was ready.

His attention was drawn to a slight murmuring come from the bed next to him. He whipped his head around in time to see two eyes fluttering open to reveal two green orbs.

_'Where…am I?' _The girl groggily opened her eyes. She tried to gather her thoughts. But before she could think of anything a loud shout of happiness came from the only person to ever give her that certain affectionate suffix besides her parents.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in joy as he pulled the disoriented girl into a big hug.

"W-Naruto!" she was shocked to find herself in her best male friend and teammate's arms. Her first reaction was to knock him over the head but before she could deal it out, she felt her shoulder getting wet. She was now stunned to find that Naruto Uzumaki, the unbreakable rock, the person who would do anything for her, the one who always seemed to have a smile on his face, the person that never gives up, is now crying on her shoulder and clinging to her like his life depended on it while his whole body shook.

"T-T-Thank God! I-I-I was s-so w-worried….!" Naruto was sobbing in pure joy that the one he loves more than anyone in the world is alright. He thanks whatever god is out there that she is okay. Now that she was up and alright, everything was going to be okay.

Sakura's mouth held a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him while using one hand to rub his back to get him to calm down "Ssssh. It's alright….I'm okay. I'm here." This seemed to calm down the blond quite a bit as he was lightly crying. It was rare to see Naruto cry. The only times that she's seen him cry were when Gaara was killed, when they couldn't bring Sasuke back when the first met him again after 3 years and when Sasuke was killed in front of them. She really didn't like seeing him cry. It didn't fit for him. He was meant to be happy. To have that fox grin on his face always. To be his cute hyper self. WAIT! What did she say!_ 'CUTE? Did I just call Naruto CUTE?'_

"**_It's about time you noticed!" _**A voice emanated from her head.

"_OH Dammit! Not You AGAIN! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU THREE YEARS AGO!' _She screamed in annoyance at her inner-self. She had this inner-self ever since she was a little girl. It was what her real feelings were, with a bit of a personality on it.

'**_Fraid not, girl. You're stuck with me! I just didn't bother you during those 3 years because you were focused on getting stronger to help your Naruto. I decided to not get in the way of that. We were pretty weak when we first started out and I thought the less distractions you had, the stronger you get.' _**Inner Sakura explained with a snickered.

Sakura groaned in her mind._ 'Great…Just great…Now I have to deal with you for the rest of….WAIT! What do you mean 'MY NARUTO'?'_

She could almost feel her inner-self grinning back at her. **_'Wow! You are so clueless! I swear! Let me spell it out for you...!'_**

Sakura was so absolutely floored at this utterance that she almost screamed out through her mouth instead of in her mind. _'WHAT? NO I DON'T! I mean sure he's dependable. And funny. And always there for me. And strong. And handsome. And…dammit!'_

Her inner-self laughed in triumph_** 'H**_**_AHAHAHAH! You see! You do love him_**_**!'**_

_'I-I-I….' _She was a mix of emotions. Did she love Naruto? Sure, he's always been there for her. When she was have a rough day, he would always come and cheer her up. When she wanted someone to talk to about something, he would always listen to her. He would always protect her whenever she was in trouble. He let her take her frustration out on him to make her happy. He did anything to please her. He even got himself seriously injured multiple times trying to get Sasuke back for her. Also she had forgotten about him when they're young about Yuta erases Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji's memories along with Naruto when Yuta did had the ability to manipulate weather with his emotions. It turns out she had completely forgotten about him.

Now that she thought about it, maybe being in love with him wasn't such a farfetched thing. Sure he maybe annoying at times, isn't the brightest kunai in the drawer, pushes himself too hard and gets injured a lot, isn't that keen on what he said around people, a little messy when it comes to eating food, and doesn't clean up his house that much at his apartment. But besides all of that, he really is a good guy. She blushed a little when she realized that she might have feelings for him after all. She did remember how Captain Yamato almost say that she loved her blonde haired teammate. She didn't really dwell on it that much because so much happened after that. But now that she thought about it, maybe she did like him. She remembers how she was very protective of him and wanted nothing more for him to give up that promise he made to her so he could be safe and sound.

_'W-Wow. Maybe I really do like him.' _she blushed a bit as she thought of it.

_**'YES! YOU ADMIT IT! YOU DO LOVE HIM!' **_The voice shouted in triumph.

"_W-Wait! Wait! I-I'm not 100% certain that I love him! I need time to sort out my feelings first.' _She was nervous. If she did like him, then she would have to confess to him again and she remembered how she sort of confessed the first time to him and that didn't end really that well.

Inner-Sakura sighed in exasperation. The girl was scared to admit her feelings. Sure that semi-confession before might impede her a little but she needed to accept her feelings and confess to her favorite blonde. _**'**_**_Fine. Just sort out your feelings first. But don't take too long. You may never know if he will give up his love for you and find another girl to love like-'_**

_'WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL FIGURE THIS OUT FOR MYSELF!" _she screamed to her inner self. Her inner self was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"-chan! –akura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he shook her shoulders to try to get her attention. She had zoned out there for a couple of seconds.

The pink haired girl blinked several times before blushing furiously at the close proximity of him. She 'eeped' a little and pushed him off the bed and down to the ground. Naruto hit the ground with a loud 'Thump' as he hit his head on the floor.

"OWW! What was that for Sakura-chaaan~~!" he wined as he rubbed his head to try to alleviate the pain.

The girl instantly realized her fault and raced over to him as she started her medical ninjutsu. She sheepishly worked on healing his wounds. "S-Sorry about that. I just zoned out for a second and you surprised me is all" She finished healing the injury as they both sat on her bed.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned, letting her know that he was fine. He then asked the first question that he was most concerned about. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

She looked at him smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm fine..." She then started to rub her shoulders showing that her body was still stiff from all of that resting. "Just a little sore from not moving about." Which that reminded her. "Hey Naruto, how long was I out?"

He was a little nervous telling her. "Umm…..about a week." He answered.

"A WEEK!" she looked at him incredulously. She didn't expect to be out that long. Then she started to remember what happened before she fell unconscious. The Fourth Shinobi war, Sasuke getting killed, Fighting the Tailed demon sealing statue and Madara, said giant statue exploding and she and Naruto reaching for each other. Her face then took a state of panic as she grabbed the blonde's shoulders and shook him. "What happened? Where is everyone? Where are we?"

Naruto looked heartbroken as he looked to the floor as tears started to stream out of his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan…Everyone is gone…We've landed in a different world." He hated himself for telling her this. He knew that this would destroy her but she deserved to know, even if he hated seeing her sad.

The pink haired girls eyes widened and tears started spilling down her face. "Y-Y-You're lying…You have to be lying! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING! PLEASE NARUTO! PLEASE!" She screamed as she shook him. Hoping beyond hope that everyone was alright and that this was some horrible dream or genjutsu used by Madara.

The boy wrapped his arms around the slim girl's body and pulled her to him in an embrace as tears coated her shoulder "I-I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sakura-c-chan. I-I summoned Fukasaku-sensei… He said our world was destroyed… That…that blast destroyed the whole Elemental Nations. I-I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!" He clung to the girl, holding her like his life depended on it.

That was all Sakura took before she too clung desperately to Naruto and held him like she would die if he let go while she bawled her eyes out. In a way, it was true for both of them. Neither of them could survive going through this without the other. They needed each other now more than ever. He rubbed a hand up and down her back to try and sooth the pain she was feeling. Sakura felt she had lost everything. Her parents, her friends, everyone she cared about was gone. Well not everyone she realized. She was clinging to the one person she come to care about most. The one person she felt she couldn't live without. Her immovable rock. Naruto Uzumaki. She was so glad he was still alive and with her. She wouldn't be able to stand the pain if he was gone from her life.

These thoughts seemed to sooth her as she calmed down but was still clinging to him tightly, having no intention of letting him go. She smelled the smell of forest, sea and ramen on him. She found she really liked the smell and it comforted her a lot. She hiccupped a little as she got her emotions under control now. She pulled back a little to look at her friend. His eyes were red and check was puffy from crying. She was so grateful for him always being there for her. She didn't know what she would do without "T-Thank you Naruto." She smiled.

"No problem, Sakura-chan." he returned the smile with one of his own.

They stared into each other's eyes. One set sapphire and one set emerald. One shimmering green and one deep ocean blue. They got lost into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but both blushed at how long they were looking at each other and quickly turned away. Naruto thought he screwed up big time. He got entranced by her beautiful emerald orbs for too long. He really hoped she didn't see him blush. Sakura, on the other hand, felt like her whole face was on fire. She couldn't believe she had stared at him for so long. She just took one look into his eyes to see how blue his eyes were. It was like looking deep into the ocean. She furiously shook her head about that and tried to think calmly.

'_W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL? How could I look at his eyes for so long? I really hope he didn't see me blush! That was SO EMBARRASSING! I have to think of something quick to get out of this awkward situation. Think….Think….THINK DAMN YOU!...Oh wait! I KNOW!'_

"N-Naruto..." she was stuttering! She had to calm down! She was acting like Hinata!

"Y-Yes Sakura-chan?" Damn him! He was stuttering. He shouldn't be stuttering he thought to himself.

"Umm…Where are we anyway?" She was really curious. She noticed that she was in what seemed to be a hospital patient room.

"Okay…I'll explain from the beginning..."

As without notice? June came to see Naruto and Sakura were okay when she heard a commotion about that she saw the pink hair girl got awake from her consciousness. She saw Sakura healed Naruto with her hands glowing like it was a miracle. Since he explained to Sakura about their is destroyed like it was blown into dust. So June decide to keep it as a secret like she keep the Autobots hide as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 Ended<strong>  
><strong>Date: <strong>12/3/2014/10:59pm - 12/3/2014/11:14pm

Thank you for reading! Feedback and reviews are more than welcomed!

**AN**: Well, here's chapter two! This was kind of hard to write because of all these introductions and so on, but I think it still turned out fine. Anyway, I hope you like it!


	3. TFP: Ch 3: The Meeting of the Autobots

Chapter 03: The Meeting of the Autobots

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Transformers: Prime

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will made Naruto and Sakura married early age since like Clannad; my most favorite anime but less comedy in each of the episodes has one. I will started to Renamed "The Ninjas of the Prime Matrix" to "Ninjas of the Transformers Prime". Also I will inspired an Idea from "Comment" in Naruto X Fairy Tail Crossover and Paired; Naruto and Sakura, Natsu and Lucy.<strong>

**AN2: The reason Naruto and Sakura had forgotten about their relationship since Yota, the Weather maker. ****After saving Yota, the group reached a very steep river and tries to cross it, but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chōji were washed away by the strong current only to be saved by Yota, who failed to resurface after the incident. They later find Yota seemingly on the verge of death as he gives the group his goodbyes while erasing their memories of him. Not wanting his friends to be put on danger once more, Yota leaves Konohagakure and lives out the remainder of his manipulation in loneliness before ending up under the thrall of Orochimaru's spy and right-hand man Kabuto.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

It is a lovey morning in Jasper Nevada. Everyone is starting to get up, eating their breakfast, walking in the streets, driving their transportation and start their day. In a certain window, a light shines down on two figures in bed. One of the figures stirs, revealing his sapphire eyes. The person sleepily looks around the room as he rubs the sleep from his eyes till he sets his eyes on the clock on the nightstand next to him. The clock display 7:30 A.M. The blonde haired man stretched his body as he was about to get ready to start his day. He notices a stirring next to him and looks to reveal a woman in her late teens with pink hair that went down a little past her shoulders and wore only white sleeveless night shirt and pink bra and panties. She turned in her sleep as she pressed her head more towards her pillow. The blonde smiles as he looks at her. He still can't believe that he is together with this woman.

**==Flashback Started - Few Days Ago==**

Naruto was really nervous. He had contemplated asking Sakura out for dinner. He knew that she probably only thought of him as a close friend but he felt like he should ask her out as a friend. Though Naruto did notice that Sakura has been acting strange lately. When he turned sometimes to look at her, he noticed that her face was slightly red. He even caught her looking at him sometimes but quickly turned away. He asked if she was sick which was met with a smack upside the head and a yell of 'BAKA'. He honestly had no idea what was wrong with her? Maybe she was having one of those 'period' things Jiraiya told him about during his 2 ½ year trip?

He was walking down the street of Nevada, trying to gather his thoughts on what his relationship with his pink haired friend was. Since June is allowed to stay in her place with Jack since there's a open field if June don't mind if he needs a large Lumber of Wood behind their home if he needs some exercise, as if June didn't bother since he's injures, since they had no place to live instead the hospital after their discharged. He knew that she counted him as a close friend still which was surprising considering he had killed the one she loved. He wasn't complaining about her still being his friend at all! He'd be crushed if that happened! He knew that he still loved her but there was no way he was going to ruin the relationship he had with her by asking her out on a date. **(AN: I didn't get the location about Jack's Residence? there is a bridge next to Raf's Loaction, so it will be a good idea for trained there in secret.)**

His train of thought was interrupted by the sight of his female teammate he was thinking about. He blushed a bit before getting it under control as he noticed she was walking his way. Before he need to find a area to

"Hey Naruto." She smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he grinned.

"What are you up to?" She hadn't seen him all day really. He got up early this morning and she couldn't find him till now. Was there something wrong with him? After her awoke from her unconsciousness. She was surprised of how Naruto can talk to others with a strange language he had spoken. Since Naruto explained to Sakura after their home is destroyed by sending them to the another dimension world causing by Naruto's Full-power Bijuu's Chakra to send them to the desert when Naruto explained to her they were save by a yellow giant robot that since they were attack while she was unconscious. He'll thank Bumblebee to saving them. Naruto told her about they're attack by a red giant just like the yellow one? Naruto's new friends is Jack, Raf and Miko told him it was a Decepticon named "Knock-Out" since he can still fight from their world.

"U-Uh, nothing Sakura-chan!" He scratched the back of his head nervously. It was a habit of his that he had picked up his mother, Kushina, along with his craving for ramen and his prankster attitude. He hoped he could come up with a good excuse. He didn't want to worry her. "I-I was out training for a while and after that I felt like getting something to eat." That wasn't complete untrue either. He did go out training earlier and he was thinking about getting something to eat. He just ended training early to think about all that had happened in the two months in this strange new world.

In the time that the two of them arrived in this world, they had become very welcomed members of this town. When the citizens heard about finding the two seriously injured in the desert from the rumors, they immediately attributed the injuries were caused by explosion from the test sites. Naruto and Sakura decided to go along with this story because it seemed the most plausible. Doctor Miller and his nursing staff, along with Jack, Miko and Raf, decided to keep their secret safe. The two ninjas were eternally grateful and offered to help in any way they could. When the time came. When Naruto lend some language book like Naruto did learned to speak 'English' to Sakura. That is why Sakura heard his conversation with June since she was amazed of Naruto's teachings (since she knew he used shadow clones to learned).

It was through this that Sakura applied for a job at the Jasper Hospital. Miller and June was surprised that the girl knew such a large amount of medical knowledge at such a young age according to Naruto's explanation along with Jack, Miko and Raf about she was taught by his grandmother-figured. Sakura was hired as a nurse the next day. After the 2 weeks later, she really seemed to enjoy her job. Miller was even thinking of giving her a doctor position in a couple of months. People were already calling her the legendary 'Healing Blossom' from her own name in Japanese. June was impressed about Sakura's medical knowledge.

Now another topic came to light that interested them quite a bit. Since their lives is completely normal after all. After all Naruto is working on a KO Burger with Jack? Since he is a fast kid instead of transportation and going to the junkyard for getting some materials for making their ninja tools and arsenals if the owner don't mind for some metal and also blacksmith since it didn't mind about those weapons for self-defense. The two of them was admitted about their lives. And also secretly trained there if they'll find a secret spot for their ninjutsu training.

It was only when they were explained to by Jack that millions of years when Autobots and Decepticons were wage war, since he and June were the only people to know about their existence. Since its like the Shinobi War during they haven't born that time. Since he and Sakura will meet the Autobots after their time if their leader will granted to enter their base, and its secrecy.

Now the two of them might have thought that to defend themselves from the Decpticons? Since his friend gave them describe about two symbols on them with color? The Red Symbol is Autobot and the Purple one is Decepticon; since only if they see a head symbols, it was dangerous if they're in the War zone after all. Their answer came from Fowler, is an agent and liaison for the Autobots and works for the military. He helps the Aubobots with certain enemies; but with Jack and Raf were involved along with Miko? She followed them to were Arcee trailed him after school.

Now Naruto heard about this already and didn't comment as Jack, Miko and Raf told Sakura. Needless to say, she was floored. She had never heard of such a thing! This will be a disaster when humans like Naruto and Sakura will freaked out if they need to keep them as a secret for a certain incident. So Naruto told Sakura by using their original language to keep their skills as secret as well when if they'll need more trust worthy. Both she and Naruto concluded however that they agreed each other if they'll them for sure. Even though it the Decepticon War Leader and Tyrant Megatron will be interesting like Orochimaru and Madara were equal.

"-uto!-ruto! NARUTO!" He was brought out of his thoughts with a smack upside the head.

"OW! What was that for Sakura-chan?" Naruto wined.

She huffed a little before answering. "You didn't answer me when I called out to you. You sure you are okay?" she was getting suspicious! Now act cool. Think of something believable. Something to lead her concern away from this topic.

"I-I was just thinking about asking you on a date tonight." he grinned as he rubbed the back of head. He then noticed the surprised look on her face along with a blush to go with it. He didn't know what he said wrong? He was just asking her…on…a…date…OH SHIT! HE ASKED SAKURA-CHAN ON A DATE? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? TONIGHT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DINNER WITH FRIENDS, NOT A DATE! SHE IS TOTALLY GOING TO KILL HIM NOW! "W-Wait! I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant-"

"Sure."

"…Huh?" Did…Did he hear right?

The pink haired kunoichi had a small smile on her face along with a blush "Sure. I'll go on a date with you tonight Naruto."

…WHAT? SHE AGREED? HE THOUGHT SHE NEVER WANTED TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS! WELL WHATEVER, HE WASN'T GOING TO WASTE THIS OPPORTUNITY! YAHHOOOOO! Naruto's face turned bright red and he seemed to find the floor very interesting. "O-O-Okay. S-Sakura-c-chan" Dammit he was sounding like Hinata! "How about I meet you at the bar at say 7?"

The girl found the floor interesting too as she was fiddling with a lock of her hair. "O-Okay. I-I'll see you later." She turned around and started walking briskly back to Ririka's bar. She had so much to do! It was already 2'o clock and she had to get ready!

"Y-Yeah! See ya!" The boy had a grin on his face as she left. When he was sure that she was gone, he shouted with joy. "YATTA!" He couldn't believe it! He was going on a date with Sakura! SAKURA! He couldn't keep the grin off his face. He would make sure to make this the best date she's ever been on! He only now just noticed where he was and saw the townspeople staring and some of them giggling. He blushed bright red, scratched the back of his head and ran off to set up the date.

As without notice? Arcee wile in her holoform is active saw everything of how the blond whisker kid name Naruto date Sakura of what the humans called? She was curious of its like when she was Cybertron didn't have that social system before. "Well...this is...interesting." As she activate her comm-link to Base. "This is Arcee to base... There is something is quite interesting."

"What is it, Arcee?" Ratchet wondered in responded.

"Is Jack around?"

"Yes, why?" The medic asked.

"Just do it."

"What is it, Arcee?" Jack's voice came in in asking.

"Did you know what the humans called 'Dating?'"

"What about it?"

"I'd say a certain blond kid asked the pink haired out." Ancee declared with a smug face. Which they heard it correctly of what they meant in the base.

**==Time Skip (6:50 P.M.)==**

Naruto was walking nervously down the road towards the Darby's Residence since Naruto is sleeping in the guest rooms separated with Sakura is sleeping in the bed, where he would pick up his date. He blushed for 5th time today. His date, with a help of June for advise or Jack's or Raf's. He really was going on a date with Sakura-chan. The girl he cared for most. The one he would die to make her happy. The one who he loved. He really hoped everything went well tonight. Even though this most likely won't happen again. Maybe Sakura was just taking him on a date as pity for not accepting his date requests when they were 12. He shook his head furiously. He couldn't think like that. He had to think positive. It's what he always does! He noticed that he was at the front door of their temporary house. He gulped nervously and headed inside.

June heard the their front door open of the house and looked up to see her nervous spiky haired blonde boy guest since she got back at work. She grinned seeing how nervous he was like she had a husband once. She knew that her two guests had feelings for each other but were really nervous for moving forward with their relationship. When she heard from a positively giddy Sakura that she was going on a date with Naruto, she was ecstatic! She immediately moved her back out towards the door. The two of them were going shopping with Jack and Miko. Since Miko was completely curious about Naruto and Sakura's dating.

They searched around the shops looking for the perfect dress for her to wear when they spotted a beautiful red dress in the window display of the shop they were passing. They both knew that they had to get that dress. Thankfully the price on the dress wasn't too high so they bought it. Since Sakura's Job is way in he reach while Naruto is attempt to build his own Ramen Shop so that many customers to eat there like the famous KO burger, Jack worked there. With a copy of Jiraiya's first book that he got it from Fukasaku in the Toad's world by made a translated version of the story. And includes...ehehe...Jiraiya's 'Art' which he had no other choice to publish that by using henge into his mentor with a casual clothes since having Jiraiya's robes will be weird for sure.

**==Flashback Started - Unknown Location==**

_'_**_Are you sure about this, kit?'_** Kurama asked his container.

_'Of course I'm not sure, but how else will I raise enough cash for our date since I've work on the KO burger with Jack? And besides, I need to build a fast food bar for my own for in-honor of Teuchi-ossan and Ayame-neechan. And also if we buy a new home for both of us, if we want a family...then we'll had no other choice by update my favorite book and ero-sennin's books.' _Naruto asked rhetorically as he walked through the building. Soon enough, the blonde fox found the room he was searching for. _'May Kami forgive me for what I am about to do...'_ Naruto thought, using a henge to transform into a _very_ familiar super pervert before walking through the door.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" The publisher asked.

"Ah, yes, I have a book I'd like to publish as soon as possible..." Naruto said, his voice sounding like Jiraiya's.

**==The Afterlife==**

Jiraiya suddenly perked up, his super pervert senses going haywire.

"I feel a disturbance in the perv..." Jiraiya mumbled in a trance-like state, "As if my godson has made me so proud right now..."

"**Go for it, Naruto! Bring about a new golden age of perverts!**" Kami exclaimed as she watched Naruto chat with the publisher about publishing the_ 'Icha Icha'_ series in Jasper and all in USA.

But then again...Jiraiya felt a cold KI shiver on his spines which he had forgotten about there are few or more people came to the afterlife after his death.

"JIRAIYA YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU LET NARUTO TO GET THOSE BOOKS TO SOLD IT TO THE ANOTHER WORLD!" A screech familiar voice which made Jiraiya pale for he recognized that angry tone for his death wish.

"I agreed with Tsunade, Jiraiya? How dare you for making Naruto to sold your smut." A another voice with a sweating tone. Which made the Toad Sage more paler. As Jiraiya slowly turn his head shakily slow and saw a tall busty blond, Tsunade with her knuckles cracking along with a certain red-haired female that her face is actually look like Naruto which made more fearful and also turn his glance at another direction and saw his student and sensei; Minato and Hiruzen for not get their involve.

"H-H-Hey...T-T-Tsunade...K-K-Kushina...you saw what Naruto did to published my work?" Jiraiya shuttered, which their aura is grew more brighter. "Look! Naruto did not had money here to here in this world! It would be nothing left if he'll find a place to live along with Sakura? Just please! Have mercy! Naruto wants my work to had his currency." But turns out...but too late.

Which Jiraiya screams like a girl through the heaven while the males were pale if they're married so they decide to avoided the wrath of the females, while the female souls were proud with a smirk. After that Jiraiya got a massive damage over his body? After he explained to them about Naruto made his choice to published it...then they don't have money for their food, furniture and supplies.

**==Flashback Ended==**

With Naruto got a tons of Cash, each of the series of what he had on Toad summoning world since he always keep all his volumes in there; which he had millions from all around the america if he'll send the original copies from his world to do the same if he'll go to Japan. Now...back at the present with Sakura on Darby's Residence...

Sakura knew that she loved the dress as soon as she saw it. It would match her perfectly with her emerald eyes and pink hair. She also noticed the dress seemed to hug her body and show off her curves in all the right places. The red dress was strapless which draped down to just above her ankles and showed off a bit of cleavage. She knew that Naruto would love it! She also knew that he would be ogling her which is exactly what she was hoping for. While in the guest room? Both Naruto and Sakura take turns for taking a bath while taking chores in the house.

She had figured out a month ago of her feelings for her blonde haired teammate. She thought long and hard about all of the things he did for her and how she felt when he did those things for her. He was always there for her. Always there to keep her happy. Always there to comfort her when she is sad. Always there to support her in anything she did. She remembered how she felt happy when Naruto cheered for her in the Chunin exams when she went against Ino. She felt happy and grateful when she learned that Naruto saved her from Gaara. She felt nervous and had butterflies in her stomach when she saw Naruto again after 2 ½ years when he went on his training trip with Jiraiya. She felt immensely worried and sad when he transformed into his 4-tailed Kyuubi form to battle Orochimaru.

She felt she couldn't do anything at the time and was completely useless. She felt relieved and happy when Naruto came back victorious from his battle with Pain. She cried immensely when she learned that Naruto loved her. All that time he loved her and when she cried to bring Sasuke back, he still did it for her. She felt that she didn't deserve such a great and caring man. So she tried to confess to him to stop him from going after Sasuke. But that didn't turn out as she planned. He found out she was not completely true on her feelings. She remembered when Naruto scooped her up in his arms before Sasuke could kill her. She remembered how safe and secure she felt in his arms and how she wished to stay in that warmth he exuded. She knew right after thinking about all of these things that she was in love with him.

**_'Well, it's about time!'_** She heard her inner voice speak to her in exasperation.

_'Oh. Your back...'_

_**'**_**_Yep! And it seems like you finally figured out your feelings for him_**_**!'**_ Now she sounded giddy with joy.

_'Yeah. I do love him. I can't believe I was such a bitch to him when we were kids and also I had forgotten about Yota when me, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Naruto had our memories erased since I had forgotten our friendship! I never forgive myself of all I had done for him. I'm so glad that he didn't give up on loving me. I just hope he still has feelings for me.'_ She was worried. She didn't know how he felt after her fake confession. She really hoped he still had feelings for her still.

_'_**_Of course he still does! Since our memories are fuzzy from Yuta's abilities! He still loves you! He risked his life to make sure you didn't die when that explosion sent you guys to another world! He even stayed conscious with all though wounds he had to make sure that you were healed. There is no way he doesn't love you!'_**

_'Y-You're right! He does love me! And I love him! I'm going to make sure that this date is the best one ever! I'm going to make him happy after all of the things I did to him!'_

**_'That's the spirit girl! Now let's get ready and make this the best night of both your lives!'_**

_'Yeah!'_

**_'And maybe you can finish the night with him in bed!'_** her inner self giggled pervertedly

Sakura blushed furiously at her inner self's thoughts. _'Whoa! Woah! WOAH! WAY too early to think about stuff like that yet. I want to date him for a while before I even think about moving towards that direction.'_

_**'**_**_Awww! Come on_**_**!'**_ The inner self wined. _**'**_**_You know how sexy he looks! Just pull him into bed and jump his bones_**_**!'**_

_'NO WAY! That is way too soon!'_

_**'**_**_Aww! You're no fun_**_**!' **_She pouted.

Sakura ignored her inner self as she got prepared for the date. She made sure to shower early and had plenty of time to prepare. She pulled on her dress and looked in the full sized mirror in her room. She had to say, she look hot! She knew that Naruto was going to be drooling when he saw her! She giggled and blushed at the thought. She was brushing her hair and finishing the last touches on her make up when she heard June call from the guest room. Well...after work from hospital. Since their friend Miller knew about those two were going dating.

"Sakura! Your date is here!" The woman sounded really cheery. Taking a shaky breath, Sakura walked out of her room and towards the living room.

Naruto was nervously anticipating when Sakura would come out while sitting in the couch. He hoped she would enjoy tonight and that he looked okay. He heard the door to the bedrooms open and what he saw made his jaw drop and eyes bulge.

Sakura looked HOT! With that red dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places combined with those red heels, she looked gorgeous! He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her body.

Sakura was a similar situation when she saw what Naruto was wearing. He wore a white buttoned up collard shirt with a black coat over it. He also wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. The suit showed off a bit of his muscles which she noticed. His muscles seemed not ripped but just the right amount. She also noticed he had matted his spiky hair a bit but it was still mostly spiky. She was almost drooling at the sight of him.

They both straightened up in surprise and turned their head away with a blush adorning their faces when they noticed they were checking each other out.

"Y-You look beautiful, Sakura-chan." Naruto complimented her.

Sakura blushed deeper "Y-You look handsome too, Naruto."

"S-So let's get going!" Naruto held out his hand. Sakura blushed furiously and placed her hand in his as they started out the street to their date.

"Y-Yeah!"

"You two take ride to our friend outside." June informed.

"Friend?" Naruto wondered.

As June guide them outside to their home which made Naruto eyes widen of he recognized that camaro car. Since Naruto studied about any kinds and types of vehicles in this world.

"Hey! That..." Naruto recognized Bumblebee.

"You know that vehicle?" Sakura wondered. Since during she was on the hospital with Naruto? He was watching something on TV turns out that he was watching movies and news since it was completely new unlike of what Naruto thought on Yuki/Haru no Kuni.

Naruto nodded. "That's the 'car' the one he save us from-"

"Yup, that's the same car from the few weeks, so you kids had some fun." June interrupted him. As they saw Raf on the back seat which there is one one on the driver seat. As they on the board. With Naruto learned how to drive like Jack.

"Thanks for saving us and all from Knock Out-teme." Naruto thank the car as the beeping sound with replied.

"Bee says "You're welcome." Raf translate to the couple, which amde naruto and Sakrua surprised of what did Raf understands Bee.

"You can understand him?" Naruto curious which made Raf nod.

"I see." Sakura understood.

"Since its your date, so I will be drop off to my home for some homework." Rafael said. "The sooner 'Bee will done his task, and the sooner we'll have you two meet Optimus Prime."

"Ah, yes. Since I was kinda curious about it. And we'll keep it in mind." Naruto stated as he pretend to be he was driving a car.

As they arrived Raf's Home; with Sakura helps Raf climbing out of the vehicle so that they'll go on the fancy restaurant. Leaving Raf with a smile, before heading home for explanation to his parents...well...sort of?

The two drove through the streets acting very nervous. This was the first date that either had been on. They didn't know what to do so they just moved towards the area Naruto was leading Sakura to. They didn't even notice that through the whole thing, they were still holding hands.

The two finally came upon a fancy looking building with a red carpet entrance and a neon lit sign for the name of the restaurant. It was named "Joey's Tavern" Sakura was in awe at how fancy a place this was. She couldn't believe that Naruto was taking her here on their date! She was really excited now and hoped the date kept getting better and better.** (AN: I also did not know every locations in this anime? So it better to come up some ideas from Google for sure in case. And describe of the inside of the house.)**

They went up to the reception desk to let the waiter know they were here. The waiter led them to a booth near the dance floor of the restaurant. The waiter handed them the menus which they didn't take long to look at to come up with their orders. Sakura was getting a little worried. All the food was so expensive! She was going to get something cheap but Naruto waved it off saying she could get anything she wanted. Even though she was a little unsure about it, Naruto let her order the chicken alfraido with a side salad and a glass of water. Naruto ordered a Medium-well steak with mash potatoes and green beans with also a water. The waiter took the menus and left the two alone for a little bit.

Both were very nervous and didn't know how to respond to each other so they asked each other how their day went. This helped relax a bit and enjoy themselves. It was during this time that the two finally got a good look at the restaurant. It was a two story building with white walls, large white pillars that held up the second floor which also had tables and chairs spread across the room. The second floor didn't have much space because there was no middle part of the floor and the tables stretched around the building in a 'U' shape with a handrail surrounding it. On the first floor, the middle area made up the dance floor with tables spread out everywhere else. At the back of the room was a stage with a band playing soft music which helped with the romantic feeling of the restaurant.

The waiter finally came with their orders and left the two to enjoy themselves. The food was delicious! They sat there eating and enjoying talking to each other when a song started playing from the band. They had finished their food and both were nervous about what to do now. Thankfully Naruto got up from his seat and held out his hand to her.

"W-Would you like to dance?" He was incredibly nervous. He was mentally patting himself on the back for being able to ask her. He just hoped that she said yes.

The rosette blushed and put her hand in his as she stood up and headed out to the dance floor with him. "S-Sure…" She said quietly but enough for him to hear her. They reached the dance floor and noticed other couples dancing with their partners. The two flowed with the music while the whole time looking into each other's eyes. The slowly swayed to the music (Sleep Away by Bob Acri) without stepping on each other's feet which was a great relief to Naruto. The jazz music just seemed to send them into their own little world. To the two of them, the room and occupants seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of them. Sakura smiled lovingly at the blonde. He did a great job with the date. He took her to this romantic place and was dancing with him. This just seemed to have her love him even more.

Naruto was just looking into those emerald orbs of hers, getting lost in her eyes. He couldn't believe how well things had been going so far. Hopefully the date ends great so he can have the chance to ask her out on another one.

The music slowly stopped and then the two were brought out of their fantasies by the sound of clapping. They stopped to see that they were the only two in the middle of the dance floor and the other restaurant guests were clapping for them. The guests thought how sweet and cute they looked together. The two blushed brightly at this and headed back towards the table to pay for their check. After paying, they headed out the door and back towards Darby's Residence with Bumblebee after their task. They noticed that they had spent quite a bit of time in their and both were a little tired. It looked to be about midnight so they thought it would be best to call it a night.

They headed inside through the front door so that they wouldn't disturb two of them while their sleeping. They slowly headed towards their rooms. After they had recovered, they slept in separate rooms which were right across from each other. Both were blushing brightly as they stood outside each other's rooms.

"I-I-I had a great time tonight, Naruto!" Sakura was still blushing and had a bright smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I did too. We should do this again sometime." The blonde was extremely nervous now. This would be the make or break. If she said yes, that meant they might be boyfriend and girlfriend. If not, then they would still be friends. He really really hoped it was the first choice.

Sakura's whole face seemed to be the same shade as her hair as she answered "Y-Yeah, I would like that..."

Naruto was ecstatic! She said yes! In the moment of sheer joy, he did something neither of them expected. He pulled her close, moved his face down towards her and pressed his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes shot wide open. HE KISSED HER! HE'S KISSING HER! Sakura slowly closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his as she too responded to the kiss.

Naruto at first didn't think. His mind seemed blank. He didn't think he would ever be in this situation in all of his life. His mind finally came together a couple of seconds after pressing his lips to hers. HE'S SAKURA! He was freaking out! He just knew that this was the end! He was going to be smacked in the face. She was going to hate him and never go out on a date with him again! His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt her responding to the kiss and deepening it. WHAT? SHE LIKES IT? YES! Naruto responded with new vigor as he felt his lips press against her soft ones. She could also tell that she tasted like chicken and cherries. He guessed that was what she tasted like. He just hoped that this would happen more often.

After several minutes, their lips parted as they breathed heavily. They just stared at each other. They both couldn't believe how great that kiss was. As one they only had one word to say to that experience.

"Wow!" They said at the same time. They both blushed for the hundredth time tonight and looked away shyly. Both were nervous again and didn't know what to do.

Naruto decided to take a chance. That kiss meant she liked him, right? So he decided to say the words that he always wanted to say to her "I love you, Sakura-chan"

Time seemed to freeze at the utterance of those words. Sakura's eyes were shot wide open in shock. He finally said it! HE LOVES HER! YES! Now to respond! Sakura just smiled at him before responding with something that Naruto wished that she would say since they were kids.

"I love you too, Naruto..."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. SHE LOVES HIM? After everything that's happened between them, SHE LOVES HIM? YEEESSSSS! He could tell she meant it just by looking in her eyes. This was different from her previous confession. This time he knew she meant it. He felt like he was floating.

Sakura just smiled at him as she leaned towards him and gave him a small peck on the lips as she said goodnight to him. Naruto stayed out in the hallway for a second before a giant grin spread across his face. He calmly headed out the window, towards the forest where no one could hear him and expressed how he felt.

"YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS! SHE LOVES ME! HAHAHAHHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE LOVES ME!" He was jumping up and down like he was on a sugar rush. He felt so happy now! He finally got Sakura to love him! Albeit he had to wait for a long time and a lot of things happened but it was well worth the wait!

After he got that out of his system, he headed back to the bar. When he made it to his bed, he plopped down and got changed into his night clothes. As he went to sleep, he had a big grin on his face at how well tonight had gone. What he didn't know was that Sakura was thinking the same thing. She was absolutely giddy at how great the date was.

_'I can't believe he said he loves me!'_ She squealed in her head.

**_'Great job girl! Now the next thing you need to do is get to bed with him!'_**

_'WHAT? NO! THAT'S WAY TOO SOON! I WANT TO TAKE THIS RELATIONSHIP SLOW! I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THIS!'_

_**'**_**_AWW! Come on! Just sex him up! You know you want to_**_**!'**_

_'I TOLD YOU NOT YET! I'M NOT READY FOR THAT YET!'_

Her inner-self huffed. _'_**_Fine, but don't take too long! We wanna jump his bones soon.'_**

_'I'll DO THAT WHEN I'M DAMN WELL READY!'_ She canceled any connection with her perverted inner self and just thought back on how great that kiss was and how great the night was.

With a large smile on their faces, they both fell asleep; each hoping that they next day would be a great one"

At the far from Naruto and Sakura's guest room? Jack and Miko were curious how romantic both Naruto and Sakura is? Since Miko secretly took a picture at them without flash. Since with 'Bee secretly gave some details of how date they had. Until June came in which told them about their explanation about stalking their dating. But since made June was happy about of how both Naruto and Sakura were completely couple.

**==Flashback Ended==**

He smiled when he remembered that night. It was the start of their relationship which only seemed to get better as the days went on. They were so happy together. Nothing seemed to go wrong when they were with each other. He looked down at each other's ring finger to see a silver ring with matching sapphire and emerald crystals on the middle and cherry blossom petals and whirlpool swirls along the bands. He smiled at the day that their two lives became one.

**==Flashback Started - 3 Months Later==**

It was around 10 o'clock at night and the town was lit up with night lights. Everyone was going about their night. People going to works in stores and shops. Others going to restaurants. But what was going on of great interest was in the city park in Jasper. In a clearing that overlooked the park, there was a blanket laid out beside a tree with an assortment of food placed on it. On it were two people who were very much in love. They were Naruto and Sakura. It had been another great date. Naruto had taken Sakura out shopping most of the day which lead to her trying on different clothes to see if she looked good in any of them. Needless to say, Naruto had a couple bloody noses from the clothes she picked out. Naruto then led her to the forest which seemed to confuse her. She was shocked to find a picnic dinner overlooking the park along a nice pond. It was a very romantic setting and she loved that he put so much thought into it for her. They ate the food which was a delicious turkey and lasania dish with rice, bread, mash potatoes with gravy, green beans and watermelon. Everything looked so good! They had finished their food and were looking out on the pond lake as the moon's light reflected off the water.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said quietly as she laid next to Naruto with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is..." but Naruto wasn't looking at the lake. He was looking at his favorite cherry blossom girlfriend. He really enjoyed being around her. Everything just seemed so easy around her. Which is why he asked out here tonight for a very special reason. He felt into his pants pocket at the small object in there. He just hoped that she said yes. He had a pretty good feeling that she will but he was still nervous and scared that she'll say no. Deciding that it was better to get this over with than wimp out, he pulled himself off of her and slowly got up.

Sakura looked confused at Naruto's sudden action. Was he okay? He was acting strange now. She really hoped that she didn't do anything wrong and upset him. "Naruto...?"

Naruto took a big breath and exhaled, then looked straight at her as she got to her feet. "Sakura, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I still can't believe that we're together. It feels like a dream being with you. Whenever I'm with you, I feel so happy. The last 8 or 9 weeks have been the best in my entire life..."

"W-Why are you saying this?" she was a little frightened. Was he breaking up with her? She really hoped not! She didn't do anything wrong that she can think of! She only hit him when he was being stupid! She really hoped he wasn't breaking up with her because of that. All train of thought seemed to stop however when she noticed he had a serious expression on his face as he got down on one knee. She felt her heart stop. W-W-Was h-he? "N-N-Na-ru-to?"

"I can't imagine my life without you Sakura, so I ask you..." He fumbled into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it for her to see and proposed. "...Will you marry me?"

Sakura was totally floored. He-He-HE PROPOSED! She looked at the silver ring with cherry blossoms and whirlpool swirls all along the band and noticed the sapphire and emerald crystals in the middle. It was absolutely perfect. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked at the wonderful man of hers.

Naruto was freaking out inside. She was crying! Did she not like it? He was sure that she would! Did she not want to get married to him? All negative thoughts disappeared as a pink blur rammed into him and pushed him to the ground. He looked up to see a still crying Sakura but she looked at him with so much love in her eyes. "Sakura-chan?"

"Baka! Of course I'll marry you!" She smiled as a gigantic grin came across his face as he took the ring and slipped it onto her ring finger. She then crashed her lips onto his. She slipped her tongue through his mouth and engaged in a tongue war with her now fiancé.

**==Flashback Ended==**

He smiled at the pink haired girl next to him in bed. He had finally managed to marry the girl of his dreams and were married for about a year already. They had moved out of Darby's Residence and bought a house nearby, but with constructions workers were building a restaurant for owned by Naruto since he and Sakura were under registered to be a full-time citizens along with marriage certificate. The house was 2 stories with a living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom, and an entertainment room which had a mini bar area, a pool table and a piano. The second floor held 3 bedrooms which each had their own separate bathroom, and a study. At the other end of the hallway was a cord dangling that lead to the attic. The house had a white picket fence surrounding the front with plants and herbs surrounding the cobble stone path that lead to the front door. And also a Large constructed building were requested by Naruto when he need a largest warehouse for their training field with a installation for placing seals all over the warehouse.

Since with Naruto and Sakura were improving their skills by learning Fuinjutsu from the Uzumaki Clan's scrolls and improved their elemental ninjutsu since without their sensei. So with the toads and slugs were on their side since the summoning worlds previous summoners were gone if the Elder Toad and the Boss Slug will head to the council for having new summoners when the time came. Since many witnesses gave gifts for the young wedding couple during their ceremony.

The backyard had a pretty big pool and a hot tub with enough space for some lawn chairs and a grill. In Naruto and Sakura's room, it was a decent sized room with a telephone on the headboard of their bead which displayed the screen for T.V., a king sized bed, a night stand on each side, a dresser on one wall and a 2 doors on the other side. One door led to a walk-in closet which was filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. Sakura said she never had enough clothes and shoes which Naruto thought was bullshit because of how filled that closet was of her stuff. But she would never tell her that unless he wanted the beating of a lifetime. The other door led to their bathroom which contained a two person sink, a pretty large shower and a bathtub/Jacuzzi. Since they learned everything about this new worlds technology like their own home.

They really enjoyed using the shower and Jacuzzi. They put both to very good use. He blushed furiously at the thought and had a perverted grin on his face. And also...Now Naruto's Ramen Shop named "Ichiraku" Ramen since he went to place for the authority for having him to made Ramens for here in Jasper. But the witnessed for their wedding is Jack, Miko, Raf and Fowler? Since he got report from the Base after that few weeks incident. Since they meet Agent Fowler after the event. In the "conspiracy" website? Many witnessed wondered about this 'mysterious' ghost wearing a Fox mask that pranks only Vince since he got feared with what happening during when he came around? Neither Jack or Miko or Raf didn't do a thing for what is happening or seen it after his pranks.

As for Naruto? Jack was wondering of what he went off to? Since the last time he saw him went to the W.R. (Wash Room) (or sneaking) by create a shadow clone to send him for his victim; by painting Vince's Car, messing him for bullies Jack when he explained to him about his life gone ruined since he did flatten his tires and use a shadow clone to disguised as a fire hydrant for their parking ticket from the police, then placing a tire clamp on his car by paying it for he'll be broke. While the original to do his work after he resigned his job for he did a good work since he was innocent at the time when he got his info from his clone secretly and even a storage scroll. Also...Naruto created one, but not one, two user in the website? One is his own and the other is a secret if no one can find about his true name. since he was taught by Raf about computers and stuff.

**==Flashback Started - During Naruto and Sakura were still in the Hospital==**

The Autobots still investigate about the two new encounters after they're discharge? When June reported that the pink-haired girl called "Sakura Haruno" has the great intelligence with medical knowledge. Since Ratchet was impressed about someone that young were extremely high intelligent unlike June. As for the blond whiskered boy name "Naruto Uzuamki" after that since Jack tell the boss for another extra hand for his shifts since Jack reported about his bully "Vince" got robbed/overused his money by someone without notice or detection. Since the surveillance of they saw a strange substance at Vince's Car that took his money and also...harmless pranks? Which Jack nor Miko picture it and published of what he was victim by his pranks. With Sakura? When Vince tried to flirt her since she was married? He think she was lying, as Sakura show him a wedding band which made him more shocking of how he notice her ring on her finger. But...too bad...he lost his chance.

Special Agent William Fowler had a bad day.

Well, a bad morning anyway. He hadn't even had a chance to drink his morning coffee when he'd already gotten a phone call and an order to check the situation in Nevada, as there had been a strange energy spike detected in the forlorn deserts. And now his superiors wanted him to pay a visit for a certain seemingly abandoned missile silo in the area and make sure everything was as supposed.

Nevada, he grumbled under his breath. Of course it had to be _'Nevada'_. For some people a mention of some desolate deserts of the state probably didn't mean anything but to Agent Fowler it equaled Trouble, with a capital T. Because a certain team of alien robots had camped there, usually all the weird happenings in the area had something to do with Team Prime. Scratch that, it felt more like _'all'_the strange occurrences around the whole globe had something to do with Team Prime (thanks to that darned ground bridge that could reach all the corners of Earth) and/or their sworn enemies, Megatron and his lot.

And that was why Special Agent Fowler was now on his way to one missile silo situated in the otherwise empty deserts. He was ready to bet his small salary that the Autobots had something to do with that weird energy. Perhaps it was a ground bridge gone wrong or one of that medic's experiments had gone berserk, he thought, probably nothing _too_ serious. And after the visit he could assure his bosses that the famous National Security was not under a threat and then finally have his cup of heavenly morning coffee. With lots and lots of sugar.

He stepped into the elevator and descended to the Autobot base, hoping Optimus Prime would be present for once.

The doors hissed open.

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled, stepping out. However, the words he was about to say died a silent death as he realized the sight in front of him.

Agent Fowler really thought he had been quite patient with the Autobots and their antics. When working with Team Prime, strange things just tended to happen. Like evil aliens constantly copying his vehicles (that was utterly annoying!) and huge fights between gigantic robots and he was the one whose work was to try and cover it all up so the civilians could sleep their nights in peace.

Speaking of civilians, then there were also the civilian kids. Kids, for goodness' sake! That one day he had just walked to the base and found the three _'teenagers'_(well, at least two and half) hiding behind Bulkhead. Fowler still cringed at the thought of his superiors knowing there were three ordinary children very much aware of one of the most confidential military secrets in the country. Apparently the Autobots were real trouble magnets as another civilian had also encountered the team of alien robots. Fowler still couldn't believe that the dark-haired boy's mother knew about Team Prime. Although that fact did have its perks, he had to admit.

So Special Agent Fowler thought he had been not just a little but overly generous to both the civilians and the Autobots as he had not reported any of these incidents. But he had still prayed that no one else would come across the Autobots and that everything would just for once go as it should.

Seemed like that had been too much to ask as now, he was staring at a tall, grey-haired masked man in a headband and a green military vest. The stranger stood right in front of him and was looking at him with a slightly widened lone grey eye.

For a moment Agent Fowler was totally baffled. He stared at the bizarre character, heavy silence descending to the room. Then –

"PRIME!" Special Agent Fowler shouted again on the top of his lungs. "Who the_ 'hell'_is this?!"

The blue-red Autobot leader slightly bowed his head, answering:

"Good morning, Agent Fowler."

Fowler's patience was running thin. "Prime, how come whenever I come here to just check the situation or so I found even more people loitering around here?" Fowler's voice was more than a little annoyed. "This base is supposed to be a military secret! _'You'_ are supposed to be a military secret!"

"I am sorry, Agent Fowler, but this was not something we could have stopped from happening." Prime stated calmly. Fowler huffed in annoyance and tried to calm down a little.

"Prime," Fowler said, little more collected. "I heard reports about two ton SUV that June was aboard with the kids ran to the hospital in a high speed during the night? While I went to the hospital for myself about two teenagers about the same age as Jack and Miko were completely injured. The questions is...where did they come from?"

"Agent Fowler, unfortunately when Ratchet detect a energy spike during yesterday. Turns out they had spoken Japanese when Miko accompany them. That's were we send 'Bee when he was reported that they're were attacked by the Decepticons, Knock-Out, he is about to capture them for some reasons." Optimus Prime explained. "And the maintain...we will need some explanation after their discharged until they'll healed."

Fowler felt the headache of the year coming.

"Why on_ 'Earth' _is those kids doing here?" Fowler narrowed his eyes for demanded.

"We did not know how they got here?" Prime explained.

"Then what are their names?!" The headache of the year swiftly turned into a headache of the decade.

"According to Jack, Miko and Raf," Prime admitted. "The young blond man named Naruto Uzumaki, if you see his whisker marks on his cheeks and his pink hair female companion name Sakura Haruno. They're currently station by Arcee with Ms. Darby."

Agent Fowler closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Could somebody_ 'please'_ explain why there are to foreigners in the Secret American military base in the middle of Nevada, USA?"

Optimus Prime sighed about this situation about those newcomers. Since the report from Arcee were co.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus turned back to him. "I'm afraid I had to ask you not to forward the information we are about to tell you. If they will tell us about it with question and answers."

Fowler narrowed his eyes.

"Right now, I'm hiding quite a lot of things from my bosses already, and I really hoped I wouldn't have to add anything to that list anymore."

"I am sorry, Agent Fowler, but it would be the best if as few people as possible knew about this matter." Prime's tone was apologetic.

Fowler rubbed his temples. Then he sighed.

"Fine."

After some fifteen minutes of explaining, incredulous exclamations and unbelievable stories, Special Agent William Fowler was leaving the base, ascending with the elevator to the top of the base. He was sure his headache had just turned into the worst headache of the century. How was it that nothing, nothing was simple when the Autobots were involved? Wandering civilian kids and their mothers were something he could deal with. Hell, even greedy alien warlords and their crazy attempts to conquer Earth were something he could handle. But _'strangers calling themselves ninjas from another freaking dimension'_ were just too much.

That was it. He was going to drown _'all the coffee'_ he had when he got home, scratch office duty.

With Fowler left Optimus heard a motor running is came from the entrance and saw Arcce and Jack arrived back.

As Jack dismounted Arcee remove the helmet and declared. "Naruto is awake."

**==Flashback Ended==**

When the time comes...Naruto and Sakura will meet the Autobots after Jack, Miko and Raf's schooling soon. Since the rumors about a two young couple about their hairs are blond and pink during the night. Also a published on the website about the wedding when Miko published it by tagging Jack and Raf were there in the wedding. When the classmates of Jack, Miko and Raf were curious of how two people were in the same age got married in a early age.

He slowly disentangled his arms from his lover's body and walked into the bathroom. He slipped off his white sleeveless shirt and black boxer shorts and stepped into the shower. He turned the water to the right temperature, hot but not too hot, and relaxed into warm cascades of water flowing down his body. He grabbed some body lotion and rubbed it all over his body. Just as he was about to grab the shampoo, the shower door opened, then closed and then Naruto felt two hands and a feminine body press up against him. "Good Morning Naruto." His wife purred into his ear.

His little member was standing erect when she did that. It happened every time. She knew he was putty in her hands when she did that. She loved having power over him for things like this. "Good Morning Sakura-chan." He grinned as he turned and kissed his wife on the lips. He was feeling aroused and the warm shower was only helping it. He looked at her face and noticed a seductive smirk on her beautiful face. "What are you up to my seductive Cherry Blossom?"

She just grinned lusciously. "Nothing my Fox, just wanted to get you all…nice…and…clean..." With each syllable she slowly snaked her hand down to his junk and knew exactly what she wanted. She was really horny in the morning and Naruto had no complaints at all about that.

He just grinned as his face got closer to hers, "Sounds good. Why don't I help you get all clean too? How's that sound?"

She whispered seductively as their lips almost touched. "Perfect". Groans, moans, and shouts of ecstasy could be heard coming from the bathroom.

**==Time Skip: 2 hours later (10 A.M.)==**

Naruto and Sakura finally came out of the shower. Their skin was a bit red from staying in too long but they didn't care. They got dressed with Naruto watching her put on her panties and bra. He quickly turned around and got dressed too. They made their way down stairs as Naruto headed towards the door to pick up the morning paper while Sakura made breakfast. He opened the door and picked up the paper and inhaled the morning air. It was great day. The sun was shining, there didn't seem to be many clouds out today so it didn't look like it will rain. Until Naruto will open his restaurant after his morning paper.

His eyes glancing at the morning paper. Since Naruto had meet someone during his work at his restaurant. Well Naruto learned about some military involved secrecy from the war zone. Since he had meet Agent Fowler in the second time when Jack, Miko and Raf had their time for eating Ramen during after class.

**==Flashback Started - 2 weeks ago==**

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto and Sakura's marriage and they couldn't be happier. Sakura was now 2nd in command of the hospital and Naruto was working his new founded restaurant; via use shadow clones to make Ramen since his grandfather-figure teaches Naruto, Sakura and Chouji to make some after the Cook-nin when he still remember about Ayame's weight of the food she ate. Naruto make ramen "alone" since he did a good job making some (He'll use shadow clones for placing a disguised that no one can recognized for having copy or doppelganger in his shop). Also he installs the Konoha Symbol decoration for in-honor of his home village. A Large Red Symbol on top of the sign and side banner have small leaf symbol as well.

Back at the Darby's Residence. June, Jack, Miko and Raf had been ecstatic when they had heard that Naruto had proposed to Sakura 2 weeks ago. Both of them had been coaxing and giving Naruto advice to help him win Sakura's heart. They were at the ceremony where they officially became man and wife. She had tear up when she saw how beautiful Sakura look and how handsome Naruto was. It reminded her so much of her wedding day with her husband. When Naruto building a Ramen shop for his business, with the blond working alone. The 16 almost 17 year old blonde making some Ramen during the day and at night. Thankfully both Naruto's and Sakura's schedules didn't clash so he only helped till around 2 a.m. which was around the time Sakura got off.

Naruto was rolling the dough by twirling and slamming the stretch dough since he still got it from his old friend. Since with Sakura is on the Hospital if she have a break until she went to her home. But everything is pretty normal after all. As the door opens with a tingling of a couple of bells attached to the door to ensure to get him attention. As the blond teen turn his glance with a smile turns out his wife came in along with Jack, Miko and Raf. Since the three kids were accompany with Sakura since they gave them lunch at the time, but he look at the parking lot turns out that was a blue motorcycle (Arcee), a green SUV (Bulkhead) and a Camaro (Bumblebee).

With the kids tried it out Naruto's made during his business...Miko tried her favorite since it was quite delicious, since she is from Japan with her parents since her so-called 'host' parents for taking care of her since like they never care? So with Jack and Raf were seriously to try that. So with; Shio (Salt), Tonkotsu (pork bone), Shōyu (soy beans) and his favorite...Miso. As topping minus Menma? He dislikes those. Since Jasper will have their own first Japanese restaurant here in USA unlike many foreigners build a restaurants in each of the nation.

Since Jack and Raf first time they tried it, its was completely delicious of how Naruto can make a best food ever, with Naruto made a usual shrimp ramen for Sakura when she always likes besides meat. Miko likes a Tokyo-style with his favorite fishcakes, next Jack tried Miso with same fishcakes, boil eggs and slice pork and Raf tried the same as Jack with corns, also fishcakes and seaweed. I know seaweed is good and its quite tasty.

As they tried out. Jack and Raf was completely delight of how Naruto's cooking is amazing which Miko comment. "I told you so." As Sakura was admitted about since its like if Sasuke, their sensei Kakashi and the rest of their friends were alive? They wouldn't not to be the same. So...they will be under conversation about between new friends about how they missed their friends since then. But suddenly a door bell rings see if there is another customer. As they turn their heads at the saw which made Jack, Miko and Raf was surprised of see someone enter Naruto's shop.

It was Agent Fowler came in his restaurant.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey, kids. I see you are having time to eat there for this delicious foreign noodles when I heard some rumors about those two." Fowler greeted.

"Yup, it was awesome of how Naruto can cook like that since I call my parents for some food ingredients." Miko stated.

"I see." Fowler admitted.

"He gave us discount so if we're their friends after all." Raf said.

Their questions were answered when the man himself walked up to the table they were sitting at in a medium shop.

"Hello! I'm sorry to bother you two, but are you two the Uzumaki's?" Fowler asked. "June told me about you two were..._'injured'_...during weeks ago in the incident."

"Y-Yes. Yes, we are..." Sakura answered as she slipped her hand into Naruto.

Fowler just smiled at them. "Sorry! I just wanted to meet the new editions of the town. I heard that you two were had an 'accident' when that happens."

"Y-Yes. That's right." That was the story that everyone in town knew except Jack, Miko, Raf and June. They were trusted enough to hear how they truly came to this world. Since Jack was told by him that he is the liaison since he looks okay. When Jack did reported to their 'friends' in their 'science fiction club'. Along with Sakura got awoke from her consciousness.

"Well, I'll be a bald eagle! I didn't expect someone so young to get married already."

Naruto laughed a little before answering. "It's fine! I figured people would think like this. The reason is we have known each other since we were kids and we finally decided to get married a while ago." He grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"It must have been horrible to go through such a thing!" Fowler said. "I heard from June that you two got married in the early age."

"Yes. Yes it was." Her tone was flat and she gripped her husband's hand and showed off her ring to show that she wasn't interested.

"Well sorry for taking up your time and making you relive such tragic memories...And in-case if we'll have the authority in the military for some questions with 'them'." Fowler replied.

"It's no problem..." She gave an slight tone.

"Well...congrats for your wedding, and hope if you don't mind I want some of those." Fowler declared.

"Well do, sir." Naruto said before went to his kitchen. "What did you need?" As Fowler glancing at the menu.

"I want some Shio Ramen with boiled egg, braised pork cubes, butter and sliced barbecued pork." Fowler ordered.

"Hai!"

**==Time Skipped==**

Through the whole conversation, as the kids went back to school for their lunch along with Fowler. Naruto let out a sigh of relief after he closing his shop, counting some money they had. He looked at his wife to notice a concerned look on her face. He knew she was worried about how sad he mention it during their world is gone.

"How are doing, dear?" She asked softly.

Naruto smiled at how she said _'dear'_. It always made him smile when she said that. "Yeah. I was just finish my shop when things lot fine. Since I still remember from I was so angry at how I still remember of Mizuki-teme that almost tried to kill Iruka-sensei that one time and how he was the one who told me about the Nine-tailed Fox. He always thought I was the fox and it makes me so angry because I can still picture him saying that...I was concern if those Decepticons will target us for sure."

"Ssshh. It's okay, Naruto. I'm here for you. I know it hurts being reminded of that time. Just know that I will always be here for you. And I was disgusted when taht Knock-Out person tries to kidnapped me or you! I mean not only was he a slime ball on his metal skin but he also like our former instructor of mine! That in itself creeps me out!" Sakura shivered in disgust at the thought of the explanation from Naruto's describe about Knock-Out.

Naruto possessively wrapped his arm around his wife. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! If he or Megatron or any Decepti-creeps tries anything, I beat them within an inch of their life!"

Sakura smiled at his possessiveness. She really loved how she let everyone know that she belong to him. She also let everyone know that he belong to her and that is how it's always going to be. "Don't worry, Naruto. It looked like he was trying when he saw I wasn't interested."

This seemed to calm him down. She then turned the conversation back to how Knock Out is unlike Mizuki from their old world. They came to the conclusion that there might be people who look exactly like the people from their world but were different people. They also discussed that they needed to think about they'll fight Megatron and his follow Decepticons the explanation to the Autobot base aka 'Science Fiction Club' since it was cover-up name for their school for not let anyone learned its secret 'club'. They will not letting the Decepticons will harmed many lives!

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his forehead. He really needed to stop thinking about Mizuki. It only got him angry every time he thought about him. For the past three months, now he and his wife improving their skills against the giant 'robots', Decepticons the enemies of the Autobots. Now Naruto or Sakura will made a plan for outsmart them, if they don't underestimate them, the Autobots maybe can do their work, so its their turn to return their favor.

Naruto put on his foxy grin as he walked in to find his beautiful wife had just finished putting the food on the table. She smiled at him as he sat at the table. They ate and talked about how each other's days were yesterday. They don't have much time to talk at 2 in the morning so they talk about it the next day. They both had on their civilian clothes. Naruto wore a short sleeved black shirt with orange on the ends (Naruto absolutely refused to wear something that didn't have orange in it unless it was a special occasion), blue jeans and ninja sandals (or shoes) (Naruto and Sakura agreed that even though it might not be fashionable, it definitely helped to always be prepared. Ninja sandals were better for running and fights than sandals or regular shoes). Sakura wore a tan shirt with her sleeveless red zip up vest, black skirt that went down to her knees and ninja sandals.

It was Sakura's day off and luckily Naruto's too; since he closed his shop for about next week. They decided to not have a workout today because they were both sore from the last work out they had in his new warehouse they build next to their home with a sign in the front door is 'No Trespassers'; the building itself is about 3 stories building about 35ft formed a largest rectangle shape; since thank Naruto for installing seals on walls by silent and damage absorbed seals to prevent collectible damage. They decided to go walk around town with they're armed with hidden kunais like Naruto always has, since some of their supplies at the 'club' so that they'll retrieve them later and just enjoy the day. Naruto locked up the house and they were both off. They were both walking down the street when they noticed a a certain yellow-black Urbana 500. Until the door opens it reveal to be Rafael. Since Naruto and Sakura knew what the answer...

"Come on...its time to meet Optimus Prime." Raf declared.

**==At Nemesis==**

The commanding bridge of the _'Nemesis'_ was silent. Finally.

Soundwave was standing in front of the computers in few weeks, dark visor reflecting the dull lights of the displays. Knock Out had just recently left, and during the medic's presence the Communications Chief had been forced to listen the red mech's complaints about how _'tedious'_ it had been to fix the scratch on his face the puny human had caused and threats how the medic would rip him apart limb by limb when he would get his hands on the stranger. The Doctor had not been even slightly slowed down by the fact that Soundwave had pretty much ignored most of what he had said – though he had recorded it for possible later use.

But despite annoying medics, the grey-and-blue 'Con had been able to concentrate on his work. This was finding out as much as possible about the troublesome strangers and that portal energy.

The weapons had been an interesting discovery. Mainly because after doing some research about human melee weaponry, the Chief of Communications had quickly found out that a kunai –which was what the knives were called, without a doubt– was a weapon that hadn't been used on Earth in a long long time. And a fascinating fact was that the daggers definitely weren't hundreds of years old. They were rather recently made (for such a primitive weapons) and very recently used. There was no way these knives were some old artifacts. And above all, they were weapons often associated with special assassins and soldiers called "ninjas" who had operated in a certain country on this planet some hundreds of years ago.

Of course that itself didn't mean anything. Any lousy human on the face of the Earth could have made replicas of a kunais and throw them around. That probably would have been the most likely case if Soundwave hadn't found out something even more intriguing.

That ground bridge-like energy. Or more accurately, the dimensional portal.

It had taken some time for the Communications Chief to reveal the secrets of that energy. It was similar to one of a ground bridge but there were some _'slight'_ differences. Like the sheer amount of energy, for the start, was quite amazing. The dark-colored mech doubted the Decepticons had even a fraction or so of the amount of Energon needed to open let alone to maintain such a portal.

Had it been some kind of a random occurrence? Soundwave didn't think that was likely. Then had it been opened by the strangers? Although according to Knock Out's description of the two humans they hadn't come across as that powerful, using just ineffective melee weapons. However, that didn't mean they couldn't have done it, as such a power was doubtlessly taxing.

And then there was the question of from where the portal had been opened. With a power that great Soundwave didn't for a moment doubt it couldn't reach even farther than a fully operating space bridge. Very much farther.

He had gotten even more clues about the situation when he had remembered the incident not so long ago when the human kids and Starscream's Dark Energon-powered Skyquake had accidentally entered the other dimension caused by the two too closely situated ground bridges.

Dimensional portal. Huge amount of energy. And a couple of weapons that hadn't been used actively on Earth for hundreds of years. Adding all those to the equation the Communications Chief had formed a quite fascinating theory. Theory, which with no doubt, was correct.

Yes, Lord Megatron would certainly be more than interested.

**==At the Deserts of Jasper, Nevada==  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

**(Transformers Prime - Short Theme - Started)**

It was a nice quiet day in the Nevada desert as the sun started to set in the quaint town of Jasper. On the freeway, Naruto, Sakura and Raf were driving Bumblebee down the road (with Naruto was in the driver's seat of 'Bee pretend to be he was driving with Sakura besides her husband on the passenger seat and Raf in a back seat), reaching to someplace private. But this ride was a little silent due to what happened to them recently.

"You sure about we're going the right way, Raf?" Naruto asked.

Raf answer with plain and simple. "Yeah, since the Decepticons learned about you and Sakura will be a target involves in this battle along with your wife." As he stated. "But don't worry, we know where we're going."

Soon enough the car rode down the road and approached what appears to be a mountain in the middle to the desert, not far from the town. But as they were riding, 'Bee approached a fork in the road and drove right past it, entering the desert plain again. Naruto and Sakura looked on and finds that a little strange. As the couple turn to Raf.

As Naruto and Sakura holding hands of how Raf was admitted of how those two got married in the young age.  
><em><strong><br>**_

Naruto and Sakura turned straight to see them getting closer to the side of the mountain. They got a little nervous and thought that they were going to crash. But then, something else happened. The side of the mountain opened up and revealed a tunnel of some kind with lights turning on.

Naruto and Sakura looked on and was surprised about this, the Autobots drove off the road, heading straight for a large slab of stone. "Hey! Wait! WHOA!" Naruto shouted in fear, trying to hit the brakes but Bumblebee was overriding the brakes. The rocky face disappeared and the mechanic doors opened to reveal a secret tunnel of some kind. As soon as Bumblebee were inside, the doors shut and the secret entrance was hidden to the rest of the world. Miko gasped in amazement as they slowed down and entered the computer room.

"Well, that was interesting." Naruto comment.

Now Bumblebee entered the tunnel and drove through it. But the moment they reached the end of the tunnel, Naruto and Sakura starred in total and utter belief.

"Whoa…" Sakura gasped as they faced more of these Autobots. Naruto was impressed but kept from saying anything.

Leaving the tunnel, they were in a huge room with was filled with technology that looked more advance then before. Huge green screens were around the corner with a scaffolding of normal computer stations. There was a medical section of some kind on the other end with a strange looking chamber. And on one of the walls was a tunnel of some kind that has a dead end with arches around the tunnel. But that's not what shocked them. What shocked him the most are the occupants inside. There were huge robots within the room of different shapes, sizes, and colors. One at the controls had was the same red (or orange) and white paint job and had a medium build. The other smaller then the last one and had a blue paint job with a pink highlights like his wife and snall wings turns out it was a female. And the last one was a big and rounded with the color of green on his armor. But then they noticed some humans in what appears to be a lounge area. Turns out that was Miko and Jack.

The group heard the sound of engines coming in and turned to see not only Bee returning unexpectedly with the guest, but also Naruto and Sakura standing there with shocked expressions. But then they heard the sound of footsteps coming close to them and were getting louder after each step. Naruto still remember this place since Night 1. They all turned to the left and had mouths completely agape at what they're seeing. Standing before them was a bot bigger then the others and had a red and blue paint job. He had a sternful look on his face and a strong expression. If he had to guess, Sakura believes that he could be the leader of the group. The two slowly got off Bumblebee after opening before transforming in bipedal mode. Naruto still remember a bit since he got injured and Sakura watched in awe as she transformed and realized that compared to these behemoths. Naruto watched and whistled to himself and was impressed by it all.

Optimus Prime took a few steps forwards, causing the blonde and rosette to flinch back a little and the older man to visibly tense. The leader of the Autobots lowered himself to one knee to get a little closer to the strange pair in front of him.

"Welcome, strangers to the Autobot Outpost Omega One. My name is Optimus Prime. The Leader of the Autobots."

**(Transformers Prime - Short Theme - Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 Ended<strong>  
><strong>Date: <strong>12/6/2014/12:32am - 12/6/2014/12:59am

Thank you for reading! Again, feedback is more than welcomed!

**AN**: Here's chapter three, I hope you'll like it! I find these chapters with all the introductions quite hard to write as I try my best to make the reactions and all as believable as possible. The Chapter 2's Views had 213 or more and Chapter 1 has 712 or more. I really hope I did okay... But I'm so glad people seem to like this and I thank you again for all the feedback, favorites and follows!


	4. TFP: Ch 4: EotC & NaruSaku World

Chapter 04: Explanation of the Cybertron and Naruto and Sakura's World

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Transformers: Prime

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will continue to write one of my stories? Since I will continue this for making another chapter after that. So Please leave a review for this story if you like this. Except for "Naruto: The Legend of Aang". I still need time to inspired the story soon. Also...did I mention about a term..."Sweat 16"? I did also Inspired that Idea when when comes of Naruto being relationship with Sakura.<strong>

**AN: Sorry folks, Bumblebee's Alternate vehicle mode is Urbana 500 not Camaro series. My bad? Since Bee will chance back into is original form for if Megatorn and the Decepticons will know about Naruto and Sakura's dating. So its like in the movie? Bee is always scans his new taste of style and color. As this Season? It was still Season 2 when they're searching the Iacon Relics.**

* * *

><p>*Bumblebee's Beeping*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Previously)<strong>

Optimus Prime took a few steps forwards, causing the blonde and rosette to flinch back a little and the older man to visibly tense. The leader of the Autobots lowered himself to one knee to get a little closer to the strange pair in front of him.

"Welcome, strangers to the Autobot Outpost Omega One. My name is Optimus Prime. The Leader of the Autobots."

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Naruto and Sakura is now standing the giant metallic beings from the stars from the stories from Jack or Raf or Miko about how they're war in their planet when they'll refugee for being survivors and the last users of chakra. Since Jack will have the rest of the story to Optimus only.

As if for now Naruto and Sakura are now standing in their base which now the first time (or second time) for entering the Autobots secret base here in this rock. According to Jack? This place was once an old missile silo during the Cold War, before it was converted: as a result, it's shielded against radio signals and is operated using old human machinery. Which is why they were conceal to make sure for everything is gotten worst. Since both Naruto and Sakrua were learned geography, histories and etc. Since both Naruto and Sakura brought cellphones like Jack and Miko? Naruto has an bronze orange flip-up Panasonic FOMA P900iV cellphone. Since it was pretty cool for having a cellphone like Miko and Sakura is has white one that turns its her third color for being a medic. Since they brought it by delivery. **(AN: Just like Cloud when comes up with a color of his cellphone. Same goes with Tifa. Since the Model FOMA P900iV is a japan made model, since I really like that phone.)**

"We were glad you'll healed for the severely injuries since that night. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Optimus glad for their lives is better.

"Its no problem Optimus." Naruto replied as he gestured to Sakura. "You already heard from Jack or Miko or Raf about we're both married, so Sakura Uzumaki is find." Which getting a nod of understanding from Optimus.

"I never thought about a social called 'marriage' to have two humans; male and female, bond together as one." Smokescreen comment. "Also what Arcee informed us about another part of the bonding social called 'dating', but this is...Wow."

*I agreed, the way I saw them dancing in the dance floor that night, they're good, but many guests were admitted and remarkable of how young they are when comes of teenagers.* Bumblebee said beeping.

"I agreed, 'Bee." Raf replied as he turn his head that Uzumaki couple. "Bee said the guest were admitted of how you guys were great? Since it was updated in the web." As they show them their image about Naruto and Sakure were dancing that night, which made both of them now embarrassed. With Naruto's mindscape; Kurama was laughing like crazy since he learn human technology as well when he always curious to learned. So the fox loves technology.

"Ah~ sweet 16, never thought about those two were married in the early age." Miko comment admitted.

"I agreed. Since it would appear that the boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet reported. "Since they're official so-called "marriage" what the humans bonding between those two."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes both widened with more surprise. Sakura started to rub the back of her head awkwardly before Naruto placed his hands on his hips and started to whistle, which both of them more embarrassed.

"It has so...but since you know the introduction Jack, Miko and Raf, so its time to introduce ourselves and the other Autobots. Since we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms, from the planet Cybertron." Optimus declared, which made Naruto and Sakura were disbelief of those giant metallic beings were from the stars, as he gesture pointed at Ratchet is on one of the controls.

"This is our Medical Officer, Ratchet." Optimus begun introduce to Ratchet started to look to Naruto and Sakura.

"Nice to meet you, since June told me about your great knowledge with human medical." Ratchet stated.

"Plus, as she is a nurse move to doctor were recommended by Dr. Miller, she'd be able to help if any of us get hurt." Jack added.

"Having a second human medic like June on standby just in case something happens is a good idea, considering the Decepticon activity." Arcee stated as she agreed with Jack's reasoning, seeing as how Ratchet's specialty was more in Cybertronian medicine, not human.

"Thanks." Sakura appreciated. Then Optimus gestured his hands to the other Autobots so that he could introduce them one by one.

"Arcee, and her human partner, Jack Darby, serve as Team Prime's Scouts. Arcee is one of the infiltration specialist." Optimus stated as Arcee stepped forward.

"How do you do?" Arcee asked as she placed her hand to her side. Sakura and Jack both smiled to each other before Jack shook hands with Naruto before frowning. As Naruto is also an Infiltration specialist.

"Bulkhead and Miko serve as our Wreckers." Optimus continued as Bulkhead started to walk towards Naruto and Sakura gave a small nervous wave as he said hello.

"What's a Wrecker?" Naruto wondered.

The blue female Bot answered saying. "The Wreckers are a special unit in the Autobots that handled the more high risk missions back on Cybertron during the war."

"Oh! Just like the ANBU." Naruto asked, which made Bulkhead, Arcee and Miko what it meant to be a ANBU. Which Sakura gave them a answer same as Arcee. "It stands for '**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai'** or the _'Special Assassination and Tactical Squad'_? Its also a Black-Ops that only take orders directly from the Leader, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. In short ANBU? Since its also meaning is 'Dark Side.'" Which made Miko surprised of how Ninja has a Black Ops as well, also Arcee never thought of ninja is also like the Wreckers, as Jack and Raf thought the same thing about ANBU is quite like the Black-Ops in the military.

"I see, so those ANBU guys is like the Wreckers, huh. I better tell Jackie about this!" Bulkhead understand to which he gave a proud nod as he recited the Wrecker signature catch phrase. "Oh, I forgot! When it comes to the Wreckers, we don't call for backup. We call for clean up!"

When he finished he accidentally swing his fist smash something in nearby, Cybertronian device to which Ratchet shouted. "Bulkhead, I needed that! ! !"

Naruto and Sakura was amusing about how the large green bot smashing something like that by accident, while Bulkhead hastily apologized.

As Optimus continued gesture the muscled yellow-black bot. "Our second Scout, Bumblebee." Then he said as he directed his attention to the yellow and black muscle car Autobot. "With him is his human ally, as well as one of our experts on both Earth and Cybertronian Technology, Rafael, also known as Raf." Optimus explained further on.

*Nice to meet you.* Bumblebee stated as he walked up to Naruto and Sakura, which Raf translate. "'Bee said; Nice to meet you? Since Bee got his voice box got damage."

The two ninjas both waved their hands to Bumblebee as Naruto smiled back. "I see. Then tell me who did this to him?" Naruto said since the reason why his big yellow bot didn't spoke their words instead beeping.

"It was Megatron for course." Raf answer which made Naruto irritated.

"I see, when I meet him. I will pound him for messing with us! Debattayo!" Naruto declared.

"Calm down, dear." Sakura said calmly to her husband. As Naruto's temper reduce.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, as he turn his head up at Bumblebee with smile. "And, Bumblebee, thanks for saving us and all. I mean it in our grave situation."

*You're welcome.* Bumblebee chirped, which Raf once again translate. "'Bee said; you're welcome."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume you and your companion didn't come to that desert on purpose during that night."

"No, we didn't." The Blond agreed shortly. He didn't want to share too much information, at least not yet. He'd have to carefully think about the situation they'd been thrown into before making any rash decisions. But the Autobots were naturally curious.

"So how did you two get here?" Arcee, the cautious one, asked.

"There was energy similar to a ground bridge, the portal through which you were transported here, where you were found," Ratchet explained. "I assume you were the cause of it."

Naruto tilted his head, turning his gaze to the white robot, since he knew he use his full-biju form that forces himself and Sakura unconsciousness. "We don't know how we got here. We just woke up in the desert, heavily damage. Since I don't have enough strength to get to town until that teme (bastard) Knock Out came to attend to took me and Sakura-chan until Bumblebee save our asses from him."

"I see, and I'm sorry if you were involved, but it was a matter of time before you suspected anything about us. But since you're here, I do believe explanations must be made." Optimus stated.

"Yeah, it's okay, but since I manage to scratch his face on a cheek since he got mad for that scratch." Naruto stated mentally added. _'I didn't insert a Explosive Tag to blow him up as well, Damn me! But next time if I'll see him.'_

"It has seems he always to keep his paint job." Arcee comment, since they thought Knock-out is ALWAYS hates people or bots to mess up with his paint job, since they never care.

Smokescreen then walked up. "Hey, Naruto and Sakura," He called as he walked up. Naruto and Sakura both looked to Smokescreen as he chuckled a bit. "Sorry for this conversation." He said. "By the way, I'm Smokescreen, another warrior for Team Prime."

"Nice to meet you, Smokescreen-san." Sakura replied back. "And no problem, there was no harm done."

Miko then looked around before walking up to Sakura, she notice a purple diamond on her forehead. "Just to ask, what that?" she asked.

"What?" Sakura wondered, Miko pointing her finger at her forehead which made Naruto and Sakura shocked about Sakura's Byakugō no In (Strength of a Hundred Seal/Yin Seal) were still in her forehead. As the pinkette replied nervously. "Its...complicated. Why do you ask?"

"Yeah, the last time I thought it was tattoo when Dr. Miller were wondered of how you got it?" Jack wondered.

Naruto and Sakura need to keep their expressions in check since they're trained shinobi to keep their emotions intact if keeping it suspicious, since Naruto need to let them know when the time comes. "Like Sakura-chan said; it's complicated." Naruto replied.

Miko was groaned in complained. "Oh, come on! I just want to know where did you get that!" Which made Sakura amusing of how Miko is like Naruto when he always complained.

"Can we just change the subject and gave us the reason why they're here?" Naruto exclaimed. Which getting Optimus nodded.

"Very well... Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Uzumaki, perhaps you would take a seat. This is going to be a long story." Optimus said to them.

Naruto and Sakura nodded as they went to the lobby by climbing in the stairs no they sit in the couch along with Miko and Raf. While Jack stood and said.

"I better get your equipment and headbands? Since Ratchet and Raf was curious how those weapons were old or not." Jack stated which made Ratchet nodded, as Jack went to where did they put their equipment.

"Thanks, Jack." Naruto said to him while he walk out, as he turn his attention to Optimus and said. "Can you tell us why did those bastards, the Decepticon wants here during our arrival?"

"Yeah! But why are you all here?" Sakura asked, as it was a little confusing. If the Autobots had a home world, then why weren't they living there?

Optimus adopted a solemn expression as he stated. "We are here to protect this world from the threat of Megatron and his forces the Decepticons, who wish to ravage your world for the sake of ending our war in their favor. Before you ask why he does not do so to our own world, it is because our home, Cybertron, is now no longer capable of supporting life. It is, in all senses, now a world without light or life."

Naruto and Sakura gasped in shock at this. To think that these large titans, despite all there obvious power and strength, were now without a home simply because their entire world had been destroyed. "Since you all had been involved."

"Like Knock Out-teme?" Naruto guessed.

"Yup, it was last night. Since he is the Decepticon's Medical Officer like Ratchet." Arcee clarified seeing the slightly nodded from the new strangers. Now Optimus will told them their tale.

**==An hour later==**

Optimus told Naruto and Sakura everything he need to know about the secrets Jack, Raf and Miko mentioned while he was sitting on the sofa with Sakura sitting next to him. So far he told them about where they came from, the war that consumed their planet, the reason they are on Earth, and the talk about how the kids, got involved in their war. Even thought its like when the Autobots and Decepticons is like the Uchiha-Senju Clan Wars, which was most of the time. Once the story was finished, Naruto and Sakura remained silent trying to process all of this. Before Raf of Miko gave them some details that other events from the past before they became Team Prime. **(AN: Think Season 1, while still not reach to "Legacy" in season 2.)**

"This is why, we been helping the Autobots since day one before you two haven't arrived here." Raf asked.

"That explains it." Naruto comment, as it was the fear of many nowadays that the next Shinobi War would destroy the planet.

"Yeah, since we never thought of how those 'Cons were trying to rule this world." Miko stated. "Since I scraped that Insecticon with Wheeljack that time."

Naruto and Sakura flinch of how a Japanese-exchange student how she can took out a con herself with Wheeljack's help. "Who is Wheeljack? Last time you mention of him, who is he?"

As Bulkhead chuckled happily for they did not know. "You're kidding! He is my ol'bud when we're Wreckers! I will introduce you two and tell you about his history when I left the Wreckers." Getting nod from the Uzumaki couple.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Jack called.

As the Uzumaki duo turn attention and saw Jack is holding their stuff since Sakura wondered where their equipment is. Since Naruto was told by them about their belongings at their 'club' after all.

"Hey! our Hitai-ates (Forehead Protector) and our Pouches." Naruto exclaimed of his sight of their belongings.

"Sorry about that. Since we can't bring weapons on the public if someone will confiscated. And as for your headbands, we make sure to keep it safe. If Miko was curious of she wants to try it out." Jack explained as he gave them their supplies as Naruto grab his headband since it was kinda ruined as for Sakura still has her red cloth with a "忍" in it. As Naruto took out his new black bandanna like his old one while Sakura check hers its quite okay with no damage.

"Yeah, since Sakura has a sign "Shinobi" on it, but what that means?" Miko wondered. As Naruto replace his black cloth.

"Well...this symbol which means that it was Allied Shinobi Forces." Sakura answered, as she place it on her head like a hairband before.

"What is an Allied Shinobi Forces?" Arcee curious.

"Its is a coalition between the collective military might of the hidden villages of the shinobi nations of the Land of Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth and Wind, and along with the lone Samurai nation of the Land of Iron."

"Wait! Your world has Samurais?" Miko asked, which made Naruto and Sakura look each other since that's the place when Naruto went there with his sensei and his captain like Kakashi and Yamato. they still remember the time when Sakura came to him for her confession and change of heart. As Naruto stared at his wife. "Sakura-chan...if you remember at the Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron)?" Which made Sakura slowly nod for confirm about she had remember that time, as he turn his glance at Miko.

"Yeah, there is the place where me, my senseis; Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou-" As Naruto was interrupted by Miko.

"Wait, taichou or captain?" Miko interrupted. "Is he your another teacher? Like, your_'ninja'_ teacher?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded proudly, while Sakura spoke to join their conversation. "Yup, Yamato-taichou is former ANBU during at the time, he is one of the best ninja in my village. He is a friend of Kakashi-sensei, the last student of Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage." Since they don't want to exploit Yamato's capabilities.

"Wait! _'Hokage'_! As in a Ninja leader?" Raf asked since during the talk about in the hospital.

"That's right, he's my father." Naruto answer.

"Your father is a leader?!" Jack, Miko and Raf yelled in unison in shocked along with the autobots. They never thought Naruto's father is a leader.

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "Since Minato-sama was also a student of Jiraiya-sama, and during the third War? He wipe out a thousand Iwa shinobi forces with his prized-"

"Sakura-chan, not yet!" Naruto warned which made Sakura place her hand on her mouth of what she is about to blown their secrets. _'Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that…'_

"Wipe out with his prized what?" Jack asked.

As Naruto gave her answer. "With his _'speed'_? Since he wipe out so many enemies with his speed which he earned the title as the _'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō' _or _'Konoha's Yellow Flash'_."

"Woah! He is faster then Blur!" Bulkhead shock of how fast his father is.

"So how old is your father when he became a ninja?" Raf asked.

Sakura answer. "Minato-sama is 24 years old after he died during Naruto's birthday in October 10, since I read its year book about he got graduate about age 10."

"What! He became a ninja in that young age!" Jack exclaimed. "Is it a bit to young to be this age."

"Yup, since the law was change over during the Shinobi War, since Kakashi-sensei was about age 5 before we haven't born. Then he promote into chunin in age of 6, and then became Jonin in the same age."

"How could someone like your teacher in his young age its legal to be a ninja like that." Arcee stated.

"Well, not just Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei. But the other senseis like Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and everyone since that time when they're 9 more or less?" Naruto explained.

"So what is a chunin and jonin?" Bulkhead asked.

"Those two were ninja ranks; it's start a genin, a genin or a Low or Junior Ninja, it's fresh out of school if someone is a academy student and you have to past certain tests in order to reach higher ranks." Sakura said before she grinned at her husband. "In fact Naruto are still genin."

"Hey, it isn't my fault, I went away for training for two years." Naruto exclaimed.

"I know~" Sakura said playful.

"You were left in the training for two years." Miko said which made Naruto nod.

"Yeah, since I left my village for two years for training with Ero-sennin (Pervy Sage)" Naruto said.

"Ero-sennin? Is your teacher a pervert?" Miko asked.

"Don't tell me about it?" Naruto stated with a huff, but...replace with a sadden expression. "He was a writer back then...since he was like a grandfather to me since he was the..." Which he felt a hand got touch and turn his head at Sakura with a concern look since she was worried about Naruto when Jiraiya's death.

"So care its real name of your teacher." Ratchet asked.

Sakura sighed about a mech medic question, as she answer. "He's name is Jiraiya? He is one of the Sannins."

"What is a Sannin?" Raf asked.

"Its a legendary Ninja that their three strongest ninja in the shinobi world." Sakura explained.

"No way! That means you were trained one of the strongest of them?!" Miko yelled serious.

Sakura nodded while he still holding Naruto's hand. "Tsunade was a medical-nin as well? Since I was her apprentice, and Naruto is Jiraiya's apprentice as well?"

"And what about the third?" Ratchet curious.

"That was to wait and classified." Sakura replied.

"Why not?" Arcee demanded.

"That's...*sigh*...alright." Sakura said before declared. "The third one turn traitor during that time,"

"So who is the name of the traitor?" Optimus curious.

With Naruto gave an answer. "He's name is Orochimaru? He is also one the three sannins? I still remember the time when he conducted experiments, legal once? He was want power and everything he wants since he trying to destroy our village."

Optimus and the Autobots plus their teenage were stunned of Naruto and Sakura's words? The man named "Orochimaru" is unlike both Megatron and the Decepticon Scientist Shockwave.

"And also those three were students of Sandaime-sama." Sakura finished. "It was during 2nd War. I always read history at the time in my world with Naruto." Sakura stated.

"I see..." Ratchet understand. "And what about his apprentice as well?"

"That is also one of it, he's our old teammate, and so me and Naruto didn't not to talk about it." Sakura stated, which made the Autobots and the kids were curious about their old third teammate.

"Very well." Optimus confirmed. "Since you're answers has to wait, and then you and your husband will be ready."

"We will, Optimus." Naruto replied. "We will..."

Naruto clear his throat and continue. "I was saying...Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou and me were going there since it was snowy, its where the village populates only Samurai to the outside world in shinobi? When I meet up with Raikage A is-"

"Who's 'A'?" Jack asked. "Is that a name?"

"Yeah, since it depends of Raikage-dono's name is 'A', so 'Ay' it is, since his father the third since he is the strongest of all. And he's faster then Minato...tou-san," Sakura explained since she did considered Minato as a father-in-law for now. "And massive strength in my sensei."

"Whoa! He is one heck of a Wrecker for smashing things." Bulkhead comment.

"He did, hehe." Naruto replied. "He almost crushed Bee-ossan's skull for he got whipped by his brother after all, no offense 'Bee? Since his name is Killer Bee." Before spoken for Bumblebee about his name comment. As Bumblebee beeping and chirping replied with question.

"Raf translate to them. "'Bee says none taken, since he was curious about Killer Bee person."

"Bee is pretty cool guy, he is a one hell of a guy." Naruto explained.

"Just don't do that weird rhyming thing you try out when you get together with him," Sakura sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Rhyming thing?" Miko and Bulkhead wondered.

"It's called rapping." Naruto muttered as he thought he was good at it at least Bee said he had good potential for it.

"This Bee person is good at Rapping?" Miko exclaimed.

"Yeah, since he told me that he got smacked by his brother when he ALWAYS annoying when he gets his rapping ideas from his opponents in battle. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. Bee thinks very highly of his rapping skills and doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics. He gets his rapping ideas from his opponents in battle. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. B thinks very highly of his rapping skills and doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics." Naruto explained. "And besides...he got extremely brutal by him when he and I were having conversation while I was training." As mentally added. _'Especially I learned to talk with Kurama and how to really bond with him to do this.'_

_**'You got that right, kit? Since Gyuki was annoys Bee when he picked him as his Jinchuuriki.'**_ Kurama comment.

"Oh~ that's gonna hurt! I kinda feel sorry for the 'Bee human." Smokescreen stated for felt sorry for that man if he'll met him in person.

"So where can I met them?" Miko serious. "He can make rapping ideas while in battle?"

"Um...til next time." Naruto replied. "And also your were curious about Samurais?"

Miko groaned but replace with a nod, with Arcee was suspicious of she could tell they're lying or not along with Ratchet, with Optimus suspicious as well, since its up to them to tell them the when the time comes, since its their choice to tell them.

Anyway he and Sakura put that aside for now and got on with the explanation. As Sakura joined in. "As I know correctly...this is were the Kage Summit is held."

"Kage Summit?" Jack asked.

"Its where Five of the Kages of the Hidden Village meet to discuss matters affecting their respective countries and the world at large. The meeting can be convened by any of the Kage, and a location selected for where they will convene. Each Kage are allowed up to two bodyguards to accompany them at this meeting." Sakura explained.

"I did met up with the Raikage and two of his bodyguards." Naruto added which made Sakura nod. Since he want to confess him to not killed Sasuke and also he begged him if he'll be the one to stop him for killing more innocent lives.

"So...its like only a Leader to go there?" Raf asked.

"Yup, since Kakashi-sensei told me Tetsu no Kuni or Land of Irons is the only country to go there after all." Naruto stated. "And the leader of the Samurais is Mifune, the General of the Land of Irons. he was acted as a moderator, making sure that all of the Kage allowed the others a chance to speak and remain civil."

"Whoa, its like the United Nation General Assembly." Jack said thought it was similar then the Kage's Summit. In Cybertron? They had a High Council as well. They never thought about a government between ninjas and samurais are alike. Naruto and Sakura were officially 'homeschooling' for learned their governments, socially and histories. Since Naruto wasn't complained since then.

"Something like that...so...you'll want to know about our lives in the another world?" Naruto declared which made Autobots minus Optimus and the kids were curious about their lives.

"You mean it?!" Miko asked curious getting nod from Naruto and Sakura, which cause her yelled. "AWESOME!"

Naruto and Sakura look each other before holding their hands, as they turn to the others and with Naruto spoke. "Well I guess its time to tell you all about our stories." As Naruto took out a new hard drive USB unlike Raf? Which made the young boy's eyes widen he recognized that USB?

"Is that HNSAT Hard drive!" Raf exclaimed.

"It has also has a MP3 Player! Voice Recording!" Miko added.

"And also a its the most expensive drive in the country!" Jack finished.

"Where did you get a tons of money, Naruto?" Raf asked curious, as Sakura eyes narrow at Naruto with nervous expression? Since Sakura knew of Naruto published his sensei's books since they don't have any money for this, with Naruto made no choice to published it and sold it to all the adults to read it. As Sakura decide to drop the subject with a final 'You have some explanation to do' look.

Naruto and Sakura nodded about it. With Sakura spoke. "That's right, since we don't want to tell you all the same tale since it was long story." As Naruto tapping the USB's selects as Naruto click 'record' for their story.

As Naruto place the Hard drive in the coffee table.

"Well...its all started about when rest of of our friends were born in the different time when I was born in time..."

**==An Few Hours Later==**

As Naruto and Sakura finished their tale, as Naruto took the recorder and stopped and save the voice file at their tale. Since Jack, Raf and Miko and the rest of the Autobots were silent in speechless about their world is look like. Optimus was serious of how his story told, he's previous name was Orion Pax when he was a clerk. thye told them

"Okay…" Ratchet started. "This is quite expecting. You're telling us that you two came from another world were populates Ninjas and Samurais, what Jack or Raf or Miko told you about it, there was a war like ours?" Which made them nodded. "Since a madman like Megatron trying to conquer your world from disaster since your world's technology doesn't like here on_'Earth'_?" Getting nod from Naruto and Sakura again. "Since many events about many of the allies of 5 nations to end the war. Suddenly there was an explosion blown you two were completely unconscious, and then you're stranded to here in Jasper, Nevada. Am I right?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded in response, knowing that the Autobots plus the kids got the gist of it.

"And also that...I never thought kids were became soldiers about age 13 or less." Smokescreen stated, nod again from Naruto and Sakura. "More importantly...the technology is pretty old since this world is far more advance." That cause Naruto and Sakura nod again.

"I must say! How can your worlds technology is pretty old? The land of Snow or Spring you called it can build advance technology." Ratchet stated.

"That's right." Naruto replied. "Since Kiyoki-hime is a great Daimyo and a great actress. It takes a while few countries to build it more in the better future if this world and ours will be equal."

"Wow, didn't know they have movies as well." Miko comment.

"And don't forget those missions they operative? Since D-S Ranks missions were pretty both easy and hard." Bulkhead stated.

"That's right, Bulkhead? Since D and C ranks were only Genin only if you promote into Chunin or a Middle or Journeyman Ninja for taking C and B ranks, then there's Jonin or a High or Elite Ninja takes A or higher mission." Sakura explained to operates. "Besides 3 genins and a single jounin when comes taking a risky mission."

"Whoa! Its like a military promotion after all." Raf comment.

"Something like that?" Naruto replied shrugged. "D ranks is nothing but chores like walking with the dogs, errands and capture that _'cat.'_" Mentally added. _'Now that damn cat is gone...now there is nothing to worry about this damn mission.'_

"Guess its harsh." Jack stated.

"I know." Sakura confirmed. "Since Kakashi said something very important when we became a team."

"And also it's Obito's quote." Naruto added.

"What is it?" Miko serious.

"He said; _"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"_" Naruto declared, which made the Autobots awed of those words, since the meaning of those words is never leave their friends and family for abandon. Optimus was completely admired those words.

"Wow, he cared his friends and comrades anytime for helping others." Jack disbelief. "I never thought someone those about those word."

"As for Haku? Since he told me he said; _When a person…has something important they want to protect…that's when they can become truly strong_." Naruto explained the same words from Haku.

"Wow, guess you guys are strong by protect those who important to someone." Raf admitted.

"Yeah, after all? If a Genin completes a couple D or C or higher rank missions? The genin team will particulates who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the Chunin Exams." Naruto stated.

"What's a Chunin Exams?" Miko asked.

Sakura answered. "Its are a type of test to test the abilities of the genin. If the genin perform well, they will be considered for promotion to Chunin."

"Woah, you mean its like a Genin is going there to promote?" Jack stated.

"Yeah, first test is a written test." Sakura started.

"You mean it's like a pop quiz and stuff?" Miko comment.

"Yup, it was a very hard." Naruto said. "Since it was a information gathering. What the proctor said."

"Naruto's correct." Sakura agreed. "Since I got brains for answer any answers while Naruto didn't."

"Wait! You mean you never answer a single answer?" Raf stated which made Naruto nod.

"Yeah, since Ibiki-san almost had heart attack when hours in this test is extremely difficult." Naruto said. "But without cheating too."

"Hard to believe a spy to infiltrate to get information by risking themselves for the information." Arcee comment.

"That's right, since Naruto didn't write a single answer when the second test is up."

"So what is the second test?" Bulkhead asked.

"The second test is survival." Naruto answer before explaning. "A tests the abilities of accomplishing a mission and real life survival skills without a sensei, as the participants are locked within a dangerous training area and must reach the central tower and survive five days without outside help."

"Wait! You're saying a young ninja team will going to that dangerous area without help?" Jack stated.

"Yes, since each of the teams were going on their own for survived." Naruto answer. "Each team is also given either a Scroll of Heaven or a Scroll of Earth and teams are required to possess both in order to the third stage, forcing them to fight one another and hold on to their own."

"I see. So each team carries one scroll only." Raf asked.

"That's right, since a certain silver haired glasses man told us also mentioned that it is possible for teams to gather multiple copies of scrolls to trade for information from other teams about the strength and abilities of other villages, to give them to other ninja from their own village, or simply to reduce the number of scrolls available, and thus the number of teams reaching the next stage." Sakura stated.

"Its like if you got two or more scrolls has the same copy?" Jack stated.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "Additionally, he said that the teams are forbidden from opening the scrolls until they reach the tower, as the scrolls possess a 'trap' that renders the reader unconscious until the stage's time limit has passed."

"Just like an old Wrecker trick? Its a trick is to attach a grenade to a downed enemy so that the resulting explosion would take out any rescue as well as the wounded. By human standards this is a war crime." Bulkhead said for mention about Wreckers do pull their tricks on the enemies.

"Yup, good thing I was careless for open that scroll for nothing." Naruto felt embarrassed for he almost open that scroll.

"So what's next?" Arcee insisted.

"Well, since we got two scroll and reaches and enters the tower, as a higher ranked ninja who will congratulate the team. All three members of a team must pass this section of the exam in order to advance." Naruto finished.

This is so COOL!" Miko exclaimed.

"I know, just like I was a little survival when a certain spider con." Jack comment.

"Don't remind me, Jack." Arcee said to Jack.

"I know." Jack replied.

"So, what's next!?" Miko asked serious.

"Well...If too many ninja teams pass the second round, preliminaries may be held at this point." Naruto stated.

"Preliminaries? Its like a fighting tournament?" Jack stated.

"Yeah, since seven teams, an unusually high number, completed the second phase of the test. In the preliminaries, individual ninja are randomly picked to fight each other; the losers in this extra round cannot advance to the final stage and thus cannot be considered for promotion to chūnin. From this point on, team members no longer need to all pass their respective battles in order for their comrades to advance." Sakura said.

"By the Allspark! Its like the Kaon Arena since those who is the strongest of all." Ratchet never thought its like both tournaments and survival.

"Yup, that's for the finals, since me and Sakura were on the candidates for the match in eliminations." Naruto said, as Bumblebee beeping for a question.

"'Bee says; who's your opponents?" Raf asked.

Sakura started off remembering it. "I paired up against each other with my friend Ino."

"Who's Ino?" Miko asked.

"She's our friend? Brighter blond, blue eyes and wore a purple when Sakura fought her." Naruto described. "And that was a good fight," He smiled remembering it. "You two really tried very hard and gave it your all."

"So...who won?" Smokescreen asked eager to hear how it turned out.

"It was a tie," Sakura told the rookie Autobot. "Me and Ino both threw a last punch at each other and both hits landed. We knocked each other out so both of us were out of the last past of the chunin exams. Although I think that fight I learned a lot more than I would have even if I had won. In fact that whole thing was a growing experience."

"And plus she and Ino both kind of started to repair their friendship," Naruto admitted that Sakura had really shown her some real strength that day. "She and Ino wants to continue obsessed a single teammate."

"Don't remind me, Naruto no Baka!" Sakura stated, which made Naruto chuckle admitted. As Jack, Raf and Miko was disbelief of how those two were closed when Sakura got slight temper and Naruto's stubbornness.

"And you're cute when you're angry." Naruto added, which made Sakura flinch a blush of his comment.

"So what about your fight?" Jack asked pointing at Naruto. Hearing about the chunin exams he wanted to know how it all turned out.

"It was Kiba and his dog partner Akamaru." Naruto replied. "I beat him a little...awkward." Which also Sakura never forget about when Naruto gassed Kiba's nose when he was defeated by Naruto. "And also Neji."

"Neji?" Miko wondered. "Who's Neji?"

"He was...our friend by in the day." Naruto still forgiven when he died sacrificed to save his life from the Juubi's spikes.

"Yeah that was surprisingly pretty cool," Sakura slight nodded she still remembered that fight between Naruto and Neji. It had been one of the high lights of those matches, much better than Ino's own idiot teammate's. She still couldn't believe Shikamaru had made a strategy on killing time, although it did work but it had been so boring to watch. "Naruto's come a long way," Sakura look at Naruto now and see the loud mouthed kid in their class that couldn't even make a single clone. Well in some ways if she was honest with herself, he was still a bit immature at times but not as bad as he used to be. But he had come a long way since those days and she was very proud of him and what he had done.

"Thanks Sakura-chan but you've done a lot too," Naruto encouraged her. "You're one of the strongest people I know since you trained with Baa-chan and all."

"Wait! She is the strongest!" Miko exclaimed.

"Yah, just me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke." Naruto has decide to say their friend's name which made Sakura shocked of Naruto's word. Which the Autobots saw Sakrua's reaction.

"Who's Sasuke?" Arcee asked.

Naruto was silent of how he saying Sasuke's name. As Sakura gave them an answer. "He is our old teammate? We're sorry for keeping his name a secret for complicated."

"So that's why you never told us about this 'Sasuke' person." Arcee stated.

"Yeah, since we can't just talk about it since we just...can't." Sakura replied. As Optimus heard about of how both Naruto and Sakura did not talk about their third teammate. Since Optmius saw them never hesitated to gave the information to others for what tht subject Naruto's or Sakura's spoken.

"Can you drop the subject now! We don't want to talk about it." Naruto declared.

"Young Naruto and Sakura's answer will had to wait til time." Optimus said which made Naruto and Sakura flinch of how words since never hesitated their friend's name.

"Optimus, you sure?" Arcee curious.

"As the young Uzumakis were not regret to hesitated their answers." Optimus serious, as he glance at the Uzumaki couple. "I will not forced you two for answers."

As Naruto and Sakura were silent for the Autobot's words? Since he or his wife will answer their information due time is right. Now as Naruto and Sakura bow to him.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime." Naruto appreciated.

"Naruto and I will gave answers if you'll trust us." Sakura added.

"As longs very spark if you'll be ready for the truth." Optimus said wised. Which made both Naruto and Sakura bowed more respectful.

Now Naruto lift his head and declared. "We won't betrayed our friends and comrades if everything our power to help you guys in this world!"

But Optimus lifted his servo up and told him that it was all right.

"I understand Naruto. It has been quite a hectic time for you and Sakura after what transpired. But understand that that's all in the past. And since you two are here, I think it's wise that you familiarize yourself with the team. Perhaps a tour of the base is a good enough start." Optimus said which made Sakura's head shocked of along with Naruto with disbelief seriously.

They started to look around, while Ratchet is in the middle of his work. So he turned to Bumblebee along with the kids and asked his for a favor.

"Bumblebee, can you show our guest around our base of operations with the kids?"

Which made Miko exclaimed. "Awesome! Come on, we'll show around the base." As she went to the wedding couple by grab their hands on their wrist then pull them on their seats. As Arcee spoke.

"I'm going to go with 'Bee and keep an eye on them." The blue 'Bot muttered, leaving the room.

"Understood, Arcee." Optimus replied, as he turn to Bulkhead and said. "Bulkhead, prepared for scouting in the patrol."

"Right, Optimus." Bulkhead replied as he change into their alternate form and drove off.

As Raf stood and then gave them a gesture for follow. "Come on, let's go."

The two-wheeler smiled and decided to start with the tour.

"Now the tour starts right now. If the two of you just follow us." Arcee insisted.

"And we'll lead, you all follow." Jack added.

The four left the command center while the blond and the rosette looked at each other and could tell that this is going to be an interesting tour. So they follow the Cybertronian and the human as Ratchet looked at all of them leave.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. I swear, bringing in more humans into the fold could lead to chaos." Ratchet relief. He went back to his work as he was trying to look for any energon deposits within the planet. But Optimus looked at the group leaving too and felt a little weary about the new humans entering their war.

"You are right to feel worry about those two, old friend." Optimus asked.

The medic turned to the leader and was a little confused by his words and wondered. "I'm sorry?"

Prime then turned to him and approached him, explaining what he heard from the beeping mech the other day.

"Bumblebee has reported me yesterday that both Naruto's and Sakura's were in that warehouse when the young Naruto requested to the construction workers? When Bumblebee was curious of what did he want to constructed that structure? With Raf informed them then they heard an explosion came from that warehouse when its finished? Since what did those two were doing in there. If a Decepticon saw it about them, then that could mean that Naruto or Sakura could be potential targets for their leader. If not their entire own world like Cybertron." Optimus suggested.

Ratchet listened in and realized that he made a real good point. "Optimus, you're not implying that Megatron would try and destroy their ninja world. Are you?"

Optimus thought this one through and knows that that could be the case. "If it's true, then Megatron would do anything in his power to lay waste on them. Or worse yet, the Decepticons would use the agency's dark secrets to help boost their cause. And that is something we cannot avoid."

**==With the Tour Group==**

As the two were talking, Jack and Arcee were showing Naruto and Sakura around Omega One. So far, they showed them the training room (with Naruto and Sakura were curiously to trained there), energon storage (as Raf explained to them is Energon is fuel, blood and food for cybertrionians; which of course which made Naruto and Sakura nod for understand since with Sakura was a medic after all, with energon they required to in order to live their lives anywhere they go. Energon can be converted into ammunition and energy for energon-dependent weapons and equipment, since Energon is like its their life blood and medicine after all), and quarters for the Autobots. But now they moved on to the really interesting stuff. The six then entered a hallway that was filled with garage doors as the two-wheeler told them where they were. Sooner or later with 'Bee, Raf and Miko were heading back the command center; Raf will working on the mainframes and while Miko with them.

"And this here is our armory. It's a small storage facility we use to store all the relics that came from Iacon." Arcee said to them.

Naruto and Sakura looked up to her and was a little confused by that name, with Naruto spoke. "Iacon?"

The femme sighed and explained it in detail. "The Autobot capital city back on Cybertron. It was home to the Iacon Vaults, an achieve building that store and secure relics from weapons to ancient artifacts. So far, the only weapons we managed to gather were the ones the Decepticons made during the war. This includes the Polarity Gauntlet, the Immobalizer, and the Spark Extractor. We keep them all in here so that the Cons won't find them and use them against us."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and was interested in those weapons and finds it all intriguing. But then Sakura started to wonder about something else and asked the femme.

"Arcee-san, I have a question."

The two-wheeler looked down to the young girl and wondered about she wants. "Yes Sakura, what is it?"

The rosette was a little hesitant at first until she spoke in a clear voice. "I was wondering… Optimus said that there was an army of Autobots protecting Cybertron from the Decepticons. So what happened to them?"

Arcee turned her head away and was silent about the whole thing. Naruto was curious about his wife's question, Sakura nor Naruto didn't know about what really happened on Cybertron and the thoughts of the fallen soldiers were spark wrenching for her. But being an honest Autobot that she is, she told Sakura about it.

Arcee started off the tale. "Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight Sakura. The war on our planet took a heavy toll as soldiers of both factions died. When are planet went dark, what's left of our faction scattered across the stars, searching for energon and surviving whatever way they can. However Optimus left a message to come to Earth as this planet was rich with energon. But since the Cons have their sights on this planet too, Megatron has taken control of almost every mine here so he could get his grubby servos on. Not to mention that there's no telling when the others would come as they're light-years away from here."

Naruto and Sakura listened to this and felt sadden by the femme's story, since if they'll tell them until the right time, but then with Naruto asked another question from Sakura.

"But there are more of you on this planet right? I'm certain that there could be more living here." Naruto asked.

Arcee shook her head and told them that there isn't any.

Arcee: "Sorry you two, but the team and I are the only ones staying on this rock. Though if you 'd been here earlier, you would've seen Wheeljack. He and Bulkhead are Wreckers, a small squadron that goes against the chain of commands. Trust me when I say this, Wheeljack is certainly a loose cannon when it comes to taking on the Cons and never like to follow orders, even if its from a Prime."

Sakura overheard that and chuckled by the sound of it.

"A soldier that doesn't follow the rules of his superiors. Sounds familiar…" As she glancing at her husband. "Naruto...reminded of how you're head on to sensei that time during the bell test, ne?"

Naruto chuckled rubbing his head. "I did made a reckless mistake to attack sensei without a plan." He comment, which Arcee overheard that conversation.

"Wait, bell test?" Arcee asked.

Sakura answer. "Its a form of examination that is given to the Academy students who have managed to graduate from the Academy." She explained. "Kakashi-sensei test us about to taking bell from him; only two bell."

"So what has to do with that test?" Arcee curious.

As Naruto joined in to her question. "Well if you say if a Jonin like Kakashi-sensei test out the three-man cell will use this test to determine whether the three students are worthy of being officially promoted into genin." As he stated. "If the test fails, one will sent back to the Academy for further training, or even dropped from the programme altogether for overly poor performance."

"Wow, I guess I felt sorry for those kids that failed the test." Arcee felt concern for the kids were about age 13 failed the test.

"Yeah, since Kakashi-sensei gave us a second chance." Naruto comment.

"Oh, what is it?" Arcee curious.

"Well...I was tried up in the pole and then my teammates feed me and then Kakashi-sensei appeared..." Naruto confirmed,

"And...?" Arcee replied.

"We're passed." Sakura answered which made Arcee shocked.

"What did you mean you passed?" Arcee wondered.

"Well..." Naruto is about saying as he and Sakura look each other with a nod. With Sakura spoke for an answer.

"The answer of this test...is teamwork."

"Teamwork?"

"Yes, since we can't disobeyed Kakashi-sensei's orders for not feeding Naruto when we failed the test." Sakura explained. "And time he graduate us to be a Full-fledged genin."

"I see." Arcee admitted.

As Naruto remember something else as he gaze at his wife with a disappointed look. "You guys left me there tying in the pole."

"Hey we came back after all." Sakura argued before raise her hands in defense while Arcee was amusing of how those were quite an argued.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun Sakura-chan," Naruto looked at Sakura with a hurt expression.

"I said I was sorry for that," Sakura had apologized after he had come back. When had eaten out together when he has asked they caught up on a lot of things. Even talking about old times when that incident had been brought up she had apologized for it. There were a few things she still felt bad about but all of that would come in time.

Arcee couldn't help but look on as the two continued to talk. She noticed that the two of them did seem very close a lot closer, since 'Bee informed about it. In fact they seemed to be very close with the way they were talking.

As Naruto and Sakura finished their argue about how when Naruto was left hanging. But that didn't stop Naruto there as he continued asking another question.

"So tell me, how did you meet Jack. Out of curiosity anyways." The blond asked with Sakura curious.

Arcee looked at Naruto and explained how they met. "Smooth operator over here was trying to woo some girl and was using my vehicle mode to impress her. Two cons decided to come in and try to attack us, so I had no choice but to reveal our secret to him and Raf."

Naruto nodded and now understood how Jack got involved. But that means that another human wasn't in the attack. So he asked her about that. With Sakura joined in.

"And what about Miko-san? What happened to her?" She asked.

Arcee answer with explained. "She found me in bot mode in an alley while I was talking to Jack. Had to let her in on the secret as well."

"I see…" Naruto understanding. "Well by the way Miko acted yesterday, I say she's going to be a hands full."

Arcee sighed and rolled her optics, remembering the many times the Japanese student rush to the bridge and nearly got herself killed by Cons and replied. "You have no idea…"

Naruto or Sakura decided to change the subject and looked to his son about this girl the femme was talking about. "So Jack, did you have a crush were trying to flirt with?" He asked.

The young teen sighed quietly and told him about the girl's name and answer. "Don't act like you're my dad! Fine! It's Sierra… We have chemistry class together." Jack confimed.

Naruto and Sakura nod for understand and finds that interesting. With Sakura spoke. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh…Nothing really… I was just saying hello to her." Jack replied.

Arcee giggled a little and sarcastically responded. "So that's what it was huh? It sounded a little differently from what I heard."

Jack turned to the two-wheeler and had a sternful look to his face, gesturing for her to shut up. Still though, Naruto and Sakura still wanted to know more from this girl. If Ino was here, she needs some gossip right now.

"I take you've been taking her out since then." Sakura asked.

Jack looked to them and shook his head for a response. "Unfortunately no. Other then taking her out for a ride that one time, we did nothing else. Heck, I haven't heard from her ever since Arcee decided to come in through the drive thru. Had to say that it was my mom picking me up."

Arcee shrugged her shoulders and responded by that incident. "Hey! I said I was sorry." She argued

Jack looked to her and reminded her of that.

Jack: "Yeah, you should feel sorry. Now Sierra continues to ignore me since then."

Naruto and Sakura couldn't blame Jack for obsessed with a single girl; with Sakura forget Sasuke since then before she obsessed him, and her husband never gave up on her with her heart before she ignored him unlike Jack and Sierra. Not easy trying to find a girl his age, especially since he's living with a bunch of alien robots.

"Well...since I've show you show about our capabilities." Naruto offered.

Jack: "Yeah…since you're good with those stars? And you made a valid point right there Naruto. I just hope Miko doesn't want to get herself hurt with these weapons in that pouch, she would do things much worse then what she usually does…"

Naruto and Sakura looked to him oddly and was curious about the Japanese teen.

"So, Miko is a real trouble maker huh, like Naruto?" Sakura wondered.

"HEY!" Naruto protested while they ignored him.

Jack smirked and repeated what Arcee said.

"Like Arcee said, you have no idea…"

Naruto smug smile of how his comment. "Well...shall we continue our tour?"

**==Time Skip==**

The present conversation was probably one of the most bizarre and interesting ones Ratchet had had in a long time. After Optimus had told Naruto and Sakura about their history, the blond and rosette had started an explanation of his own and claimed to be a ninja (which Ratchet and nobody else had trouble believing after he'd shown them what he could do with a throwing star. The medic still had to glance every now and then at the weapon now impeded in the stone wall, they never thought those two were good at throwing projectile in a perfect accuracy when the kids were amazed of how Naruto or Sakura were skillful). Then those two had started to tell them about their home. Since both Naruto and Sakura were refugees of their world or survivors of chakra.

Ratchet had noticed how the two ninja told nothing too exact about the "Hidden Village" they lived in, reinforcing his impression that the two of them truly was a soldier; one is a infiltration and the other is medic. The medic was certainly curious about Naruto and Sakura's words and hoped those two would some day tell them more about the place he came from as it had really sounded fascinating.

The discussion about the arrival of the two ninjas (Ratchet had been rather surprised when he had heard that the blond and rosette is also a ninja. Wasn't he close to Miko's and Jack's ages? And also got married in the early age?) had soon followed. The theory about the dimensions felt plausible to the medic. If the kids had once gotten into another dimension close to theirs – well, into a space between dimensions, to be precise - why wouldn't it be possible to travel into dimensions further away? Dimension with whole other worlds?

And then there was of course the question how the two ninjas had managed to find a portal so powerful it could transport them all the way here. Ratchet had made quick calculations in his head and come to the conclusion it would have taken about 10 times as much Energon to open such a portal as currently was available to the Autobots.

That was also the question Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno or Uzumaki seemed to be quite reluctant to answer.

When the two kids had first arrived at the base, they'd been cautious and tense and seemingly ready to fight if necessary. Now each of them had been much more relaxed. The man's pose had been almost laid-back, with his hands in his pockets but still a sharp look in that his blue eyes straight, indicating that despite the relaxed stance the man didn't let his attention slip along with his wife, not even for a moment.

When Arcee had voiced the medic's thoughts by pointing out the problem, the ninjas had tensed ever-so-slightly. Ratchet could now see the contemplating look in Naruto's eyes as the blond haired man remained silent, watching them all warily. The white-red 'Bot quickly glanced at Optimus, but he wasn't sure what his friend and leader was going to do. He returned his gaze back to the ninjas, narrowing his optics slightly.

Was Naruto or Sakura going to answer the question? Or would he or she remain silent? Or perhaps refuse to answer? The medic found himself to be awfully curious about whatever the ninja was hiding. He must have known something about the dimensional portal, Ratchet was sure. But what was it and why was he so adamant not to reveal it?

But he never found out if Naruto or Sakura Uzumaki was going to give them an answer.

As Ratchet is busy with his work while the kids were doing their time. Until Sakura came to Ratchet which made the mech bot attention. "Is there something you need, Uzumaki-san?"

"Sakura is fine? Since I fill no old like you are." Sakura stated.

Ratchet frown. "I guess you have your point Sakura-san."

"Say, can I help you with something?" Sakura offered.

Ratchet's optics rolled at Sakura and replied. "You maybe a medic, but I could use a hand. After all, you're a doctor like unlikely Nurse June when we've saving Rafael's life."

"So what cause it?" Sakura asked.

"It was influence of the Dark Energon." Ratchet answer.

"Dark Energon?" Sakura asked.

"Its also the life blood of Unicron the destroyer." Ratchet explained. "It's power is incredibly dangerous as it brings the dead back to life, turning them into mindless, ruthless zombie-like bots called 'Terrorcon'." Which made Sakura surprised in disbelief of how that substances it similar then Edo tensei.

"Its wrong for bring someone back from the dead is disrespectful for that." Sakura stated.

"Yes, since Megatron dishonored the fallen ancestors with his Dark Energon when they're outnumbered us while almost has strength reduce from the influence."

"I see." Sakura admitted.

"Can you tell what that means?" Ratchet asked, which made Sakura look at him as the mech medic answer. "It will considered the Dark Energon that Megatron selfishly injected himself with that shard so he can control an army of undead Cybertrionians. During the event when we stop Megatron for conquer Earth that with he has no longer has his army anymore with the help with the kids. As Megatron survived that space bridge explosion. And with that Dark Energon in his own body and veins...he is incredibly dangerous."

With Sakura is completely disbelief of how Megatron is completely equal then Madara, and Unicron is like the Juubi itself. Through war in the Fourth Shinobi World? Many of their friends and family were gone from the explosion. Since many of them will watching them for all their lives. Pray kami for all hope their friends will be watching.

"With your highest knowledge of human anatomy with your medical studies, with you and June were assist each other during your hospital." Ratchet confessed. "I see now that I must further my studies more in human medicine, so that I can treat them if they need it in the future."

Sakura smile for appreciated. "I'd be more then happy to help you with that, Ratchet-san." She offered kindly. "June told me that I'm also interested learning about some of your medical advances as well. Although it might not be all that often as I had some work as a doctor."

Ratchet nodded in understanding with a bit of a smile. He would gladly interact, whenever he had the chance ti, with this human like June.

As the morning drifted by, Sakura found herself helping Ratchet for some analyzing in the mainframe.

If she had thought that Naruto or Miko alone could be loud, it was nothing, _'nothing'_ compared to the ruckus the two kids could make when together in the same room.

While cheering for a game played with a huge _'ball of scrap metal'_. By two _'giant robots'_.

She was sure her ears were going to ring for _'weeks'_ afterwards. She remember the time when she was sleep when he ALWAYS likes to talk in his sleep sometimes, since Kakashi or Sakura always brought earplugs for encase of emergency. Being on a few missions with Naruto she learned firsthand about this. He also liked to move around sometimes but that was manageable. Over time she had gotten used to it and didn't need them anymore but she's Naruto's wife after all.

Beside him, in front of the green displays, Ratchet let out a resigned sigh.

"They are making even more noise than before! Is that even possible?" The medic muttered under his breath. "How am I supposed to get any work done here?"

Sakura chuckled, watching her blond husband practically bounce up and down from excitement, cheering for Bumblebee as the yellow Autobot did a quite impressive move when trying to get past Bulkhead.

"Naruto can be my baka (idiot) can be loud when he wants to…which is all the time."

"I don't pretend I'm an expert in human behavior but aren't ninjas supposed to be _'silent'_?"

Sakura actually laughed aloud, slightly shaking her head. "You have no idea how many times I've wondered the same thing, since while in sleep? He likes to talk in his sleep sometimes, since I did not using earplugs anymore when Naruto always comment about of how I beautiful to being his wife…"

Ratchet huffed in indignation, turning back to whatever work he was doing. Sakura was leaning on the railing beside the displays, watching the game and the kids cheering for the two robots from afar. The teenagers had emerged from the tunnels with Bumblebee shortly. Miko and Bulkhead had been in no time explaining the currently played game to Naruto. The blond boy had obviously been more than excited about it, and now the children were all following the game. Prime and Arcee had disappeared to the corridors while Smokescreen had gone scouting outside.

Sakura mentally sighed. Her headache had been reduced from pounding pain to a dull ache in the back of his head. As a medical kunoichi she was well accustomed to pain and something as trivial as a headache was something she could easy handle. She was still relieved when it didn't anymore feel like something was hammering her head from the inside. Naruto on the other hand looked like he was doing just fine and her husband was glad for have her was recovering well. But until meeting with Agent Fowler came in on Naruto's bar for questions.

Agent Fowler's interruption had been quite unexpected but fortunate. Naruto or Sakura wasn't yet sure what he thought about the man they had just met. This William Fowler had had a quite commanding aura and something in him had reminded Naruto or Sakura of a soldier, though the man hadn't really looked like an active warrior. An ex-soldier maybe? And he had not looked happy at all to see him in the base. First Naruto or herself had been a little doubtful about letting the man know about them, but Optimus Prime had assured it was for the best.

After the discussion with the "special agent" (Naruto and Sakura knew when that title means, though he had his suspicions) the Autobots hadn't pried anymore about their arrival here. The Uzumakis had been truly surprised. If something similar had happened in Konoha, the stranger would be interrogated in the Torture and Interrogation Force until the Village would know all about the powers that could do such a thing as move through dimensions.

But there had not been more questions about their abilities, at least not yet. Naruto or Sakura was sure the matter hadn't been left completely alone. He could deal with that. He didn't actually want to keep the robots in the dark about this, but first of all he was a shinobi of the Leaf and could not deal information about his skills to just anyone. He would have to observe the Autobots a little more before that.

But now, it was time for some information gathering.

"So…" Sakura began. Ratchet glanced at him. "You were talking about some incident with similar traits as ours," the Pink haired stated, referring to the earlier conversation.

"Yes," Ratchet confirmed. "Some time ago two ground bridges, ours and the Decepticons', appeared too close to each other, creating sort of a 'shadow zone', a dimension close to ours but still different. The kids and one enemy got inside, and due to the difference in dimensions we could not see or hear them."

"So, what happened to me and Naruto was similar, only the dimensions are further away," The pink haired women concluded. Since unlike Kakashi's Kamui and Naruto's Full-Biju blast.

"I strongly think so, and you were able to make it all the way through." The medic agreed.

Sakura slowly nodded. He stared at the four kids following the game. Naruto whooped as the ball hit the basket again.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ratchet giving her a glance. Then the medic spoke again. "You're thinking about whether you could somehow get home via ground bridges, am I right?"

The rosette just smiled. "Well, if I were thinking about that, would it be possible or too far-fetched?"

Ratchet snorted, but seemed to smile just a little.

"I really can't say. It's not something we have really researched. But I'll look into it," the medic answered. The white-red Autobot then seemed to frown and Sakura sensed there was going to be questions coming for him.

"I must say you took the idea quite well, Sakura-san," Ratchet started.

Sakura raised one pink eyebrow, deciding not to say anything and let the medic speak her mind.

Ratchet gave him a steady gaze. "You accepted the explanation of this being another dimension pretty well. Seems almost like the idea of dimensional travelling isn't that new to you."

"Really, you think so?" Sakura drawled, returning the gaze with her own indifferent one. "That's quite an assumption, don't you think?" Mentally she cursed her own curiosity that had led to these questions.

Ratchet shook his head slightly.

"You saw Agent Fowler's reaction, when the kids told her for questions, and he isn't an ignorant man," The medic said. "The majority of the humans inhabiting this planet would react the same way. Dimensional bridges or ground bridges don't exist to them, probably even if they are shoved to their faces or that they are pushed through one."

Sakura stared blankly as Bulkhead tossed the ball of scrap towards the basket and the ball hit its goal with a clunk.

"Maybe I'm just open-minded," the medic nin replied amusedly.

Ratchet huffed, but not like he had failed his mission to interrogate him and more like he was exasperated that his curiosity was left unsatisfied. Sakura smiled. As she went to the kids and her husband to joined in. "I better joined my husband for the game basketball."

The white Autobot had gone quiet, concentrating once again on his work. It seemed the medic had given up questioning her further, at least for now. Sakura still thought he should probably start planning what he was going to tell the Autobots from the instructions from her husband Naruto. Their patience wouldn't be infinite, though they had been quite trustful.

But as Sakura watched Arcee emerge from the tunnels, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously when glancing at him, he was more than certain that all the members of the team wouldn't be so trusting. With Naruto saw Arcee's gazed at his wife if she'll is not trustworthy.

**==Next Day==**

Naruto and Sakura went back to their home, since Naruto will secretly place a Hiraishin mark on the Autobot base if its also in-case of emergency. As Naruto went back to his restaurant and his wife Sakura went to the Hospital. Also...he'll use his shadow clones with transformation into a a chef's wear and a Fox Mask to be sure to conceal himself for who is the mysterious chef. Good thing he installs a Seals to prevent any damage or break the glass. With his clones will do the work...and that made a perfect distractions, since Naruto taught Sakura to use it.

Though, it always _'was'_fun to talk with the Autobots. Even though Ratchet was a little grumpy, especially if he was disturbed during whatever work he was doing, and Arcee eyed the ninjas with slight suspicion every now and then while she was patrolling outside his bar. Basketball matches between Bulkhead and Bumblebee were always fun to watch and Smokescreen never grew tired of telling amazing stories about battles he had fought in and how many Decepticons he had beaten up. Naruto had even exchanged a few words with Optimus Prime, though he still thought the tall robot was kind of scary with that powerful leader aura of his. But Naruto had ranked the Autobot leader on about the same level with the Hokage which automatically equaled _'awesome'_.

When Jack, Raf and Miko were at the his home or base he always had a good time along with Sakura when she got out at work for breaks or day offs. The teens had shown him some absolutely cool things that apparently were quite ordinary in this world. Like Miko's electrical guitar (Naruto or Sakura hadn't been amused _'a__t all'_) and Raf's Laptop. Yesterday the blond ninja had found Jack and Raf doing something with the computer and according to Jack they had been removing photographs of Bumblebee from something on Internet and replacing them with talking cats and other weird things. Apparently every now and then somebody managed to catch a glimpse of the robots and the teens were happy to get rid of the photos whenever they found them.

With the Internet, Naruto was laughing about of how Raf replacing those photos of bumblebee with "Orange jumpsuit wearing cat" (like Naruto always wears which made him ebarrases) or "Tap-dancing monkey" anytime. But...with Naruto gave him suggesting for adding a "Ninja Fox" (A orange fox wearing ninja wear) or "Toad Sage" (A toad wearing Jiraiya's robes) after all. Which made Jack and Raf smiled for got the right ideas? Naruto made an excellent idea.

And because it would have been totally foolish for a ninja to neglect the training, regardless the situation, he and his wife had sparred a couple of times, while they're on a job separately, honing their taijutsu skills after the small break. Once before an audience because Naruto and Sakura with their new friends had talked. The other teens had been quite impressed and Miko had immediately demanded Naruto or Sakura to teach her some of those "awesome ninja moves" they had used.

Okay, so this days had been fun. Naruto could understand why they couldn't just go strolling outside as Kakashi-sensei and the Autobots had explained it: the place was supposed to be abandoned and the team of alien robots really didn't need any more risks of being discovered. Oh, and then there were the Decepticon folk who probably would try to snatch away both Naruto and his wife if they just got the smallest of chances. But they had recovered a lot of their chakra reserves already, so next time they faced off the bad guys it would be _'v__ery'_ different! Maybe he could have done that if they still weren't almost always under the watchful eye of some of the Autobots, and there was always someone in the room with the tunnel entrance. And Kurama's strict orders to each of them were not to use any jutsus. Well, sneaky ninja techniques hadn't ever been his strength anyway.

Well...Naruto will remember all of Rookie 11 (minus Neji), with Fugasaku told him his parents will watching, his friends of Suna and whole any countries, he's and Sakura's friends...plus one...Sasuke...

_'We will never forgotten you and the rest of you are being our friends... Shikamaru... Chouji... Kiba and Akamaru... Ino... Hinata... Shino... Bushy-Brow or Lee hehe... TenTen... Konohamaru... Iruka-sensei... All of my friends... and also you... Sasuke...'  
><em>  
>With that moment...Naruto smiled for his new life came and then things will be a great happy life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 Ended<strong>  
><strong><strong>Date:<strong>** 12/11/2014/2:57am - 12/11/2014/3:14am

Thank you for reading! Feedback is more than appreciated! And Merry Christmas.

**AN: **And here's Chapter Four! I know, nothing really happens here as I'm just finishing the introductions, but I hope you liked it! I probably won't have time to update next week because I'll be very busy and I also need to think about the following chapters a little before writing more. So sorry for the possible wait ;)

If you want to contact each other? Just Go to my Facebook Account by Add "Czar Hatsune" or "Prime Tempest" or my Google Account username "Czar Demaisip" to be my friend if you want.


	5. TFP: Ch 5: A Survivor & a Shocking News

Chapter 05: A Survivor and a Shocking News

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Transformers: Prime

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! Merry Christmas Y'all. Since I still continue to write the Naruto &amp; TFP Xover since I was busy with my first story after all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Naruto was arrived in the base with Sakura still in the hospital. As Naruto went ahead was picked up by Smokescreen. Since the other Autobots were patrolling or searching for the energon mind what Optimus told them.

It was already Friday. His shop is now close at the time. That meant they had been at the base for almost a_ week._ And Naruto still stool around the base with secretly use kage bunshin. Since Ratchet is one quiet busy bot. So unlike his grandmother-figure Tsunade.

The months had passed with varying speed. At the start of the week, Miko had gotten them the language books he had asked for and his teacher had insisted that they would concentrate mainly on them now (it was so boring, like being at school all over again). Well, of course it was better to have even something to do instead of just hanging around.

As Naruto took out another language book, since he still need to improved their language speeches. He took another glance over his book. Since it hasn't so hard? Naruto did inherited less of Minato's smarts and Kushina's clumsiness. But stubborn, and calmed.

He thought he had improved quite nicely, absorbing all the information from the available pile of textbooks. His vocabulary was steadily increasing and while it would have probably sounded no less than horrible if he'd tried to actually speak it he could already almost understand some written texts if they weren't too complex.

His improved language skills had enabled him his new favorite pastime: eavesdropping.

There was a reason he was currently pretending to struggle with the new language. He had come to the conclusion that it would be far more useful for them if the Autobots still thought they didn't know a word in English. his own antics were for once helpful as the boy's loud complaining made it even more like they both had to make a huge effort to learn the new language.

And as the Autobots still used English whenever talking among themselves, Naruto could nicely pretend he was reading and listen to the conversation unnoticed. Though large deals of the discussions were spoken in words which meaning he had no idea about he still sometimes managed to understand at least something. Listening to the Autobots talk had also been great practice. He had once tried to translate _'Miko's' _ramblings but had quickly deducted that it would require much more than simply being a genius to decipher the girl's lightning-fast chatter.

He knew the Autobots wouldn't probably be too glad to discover his new hobby and the Blond Jinchuuriki felt his conscience sting a little at the thought of spying the ones that had offered them a sanctuary. But he was a ninja by heart and had been on active duty for over two decades. It was his job to gather information in situations like this. That was also the reason why he hadn't, despite Naruto's growing demands, told their new acquaintances about chakra and jutsus. He just wasn't supposed to. Keeping things secret was what he did. What he had always done.

Naruto sighed. And it wasn't like the Autobots weren't keeping an eye on him and his wife too. The blond hadn't made it this far if he hadn't reacted to new situations with a healthy sense of suspicion that admittedly sometimes did tilt to the direction of downright paranoia.

Naruto banished the distracting thoughts and concentrated on the conversation going on between the Autobots. Sensitive hearing became rather useful in situations like this, he thought when blocking out Naruto's complaining and focusing on listening to the discussion. He couldn't keep this up for long anyway as the robots would, without a doubt, soon decide it would be too risky to have any important conversations with the two ninjas present.

His body language gave no sign that his focus had been directed to totally different directions than the textbook in his hands. Every now and then he flipped the page, eyes focused on a blank spot on the book and listening intently.

_'Hmm…' _Nothing too important, something about fetching the kids from school, later today probably… Something about the Decepticons, Naruto wasn't sure if he had gotten that right but he assumed the Autobots hadn't heard from their nemesis for a while… And the robots were getting a little anxious, going by the tones of their voices.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, turning a page in his book but straining his ears to hear more. He was sure he had heard a word there the Autobots had used relatively often before. Oh, there it was again. There were lots of other words which meaning he didn't know or had missed but he was rather sure he had caught one.

He flipped the thick book open, for a moment contemplating the spelling and scanning his memory for the right letters. Then he flipped the pages until he got to r and then e and started looking for the word.

After a moment of search he thought he had found the right one.

_'Relic.'_

He stared at the word, brow furrowing ever-so-slightly. Why would they be talking about that? Maybe he had gotten the spelling wrong…But he was fairly sure this was the right one.

Naruto closed the dictionary and put it in his pocket, continuing to hide behind the textbook. The Autobots didn't come across as folk who would collect memoirs and keepsakes. That didn't make any sense, not when the robots' whole existence was uncertain. He had gotten the image the Autobots were more like soldiers than anything, so he doubted there would be space for mere souvenirs in their life.

Unless there was more to it.

And there was that part of the base that hadn't been introduced to them. _'So that's why...they're searching for Iacon relics...during the tour...'_

As Naruto arrived the command center, taking some steps for heading to the elevator. Which getting Ratchet attention. "Where you going?"

"Going top," Naruto replied. "Need some fresh air and getting some scenery."

Ratchet frown of that one since he want some quiet time. "Sure. Just don't take long."

"I will." Naruto as he went to the elevator and press the buttom? As Naruto learned to how to use an elevator in the hospital before, instead of stairs, as the elevator whirred and beeped as it the door slid open with a soft hiss and went inside then the slid door closed and the elevator begun to left up to the roof.

**==At the Roof of the Base==**

For a moment the blond just stood there, contemplating their newest discoveries about the situation. With a help from the summons then. They would just have to live with that then.

Naruto watching the view of how its completely great in the sunset, with the wind breezes flowed Naruto's clothes.

As Naruto took out his headband, since he will always wear it. For a while he just stared at the headband, the little dents and scratches on its silvery surface, the smoothly carved leaf symbol in the center. Silent seconds ticked by.

"Well, Ero-sennin." Naruto started in a quiet tone that couldn't be heard outside the top of the mountain, "It's been a while."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I made a visit outside in this mountain with tou-chan and kaa-chan for a while, but you see…" His face with a happy crescent. "There's been some… unpredictable (to say the very _very_ least) happenings lately."

Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at the hitai-ate. "So there's no Memorial, then. This is the closest I can get."

"You would have liked it here. Well, maybe not at this stuffy base. Since our world is destroyed. But I'm sure you would have wanted to meet them. All the new people…and the Autobots of course. I never thought I'd be this far from home some day." The silver-haired man chuckled to himself. "And even our friends..."

"And I know you're probably proud at my wedding with Sakura-chan right now… I had finally had kaa-chan's wish for a 'girl had the same similar then kaa-chan'...guess I had Sakura-chan...as my red thread of fate. But guess it could be a lot worse, right. At least I had a the sage coat at the toad summoning world with me…"

He sighed a little. "But I should get going now, or they'll start to wonder why I'm staying behind. Ratchet will get suspicious again."

The blond put his headband back on his forehead. Then he tied it to its place, tugging it in place.

"Sorry for not being able to stay longer today. I'll be back again when I can."

Then he went back to the base.

The roar of engine was like a prelude for the certainly upcoming racket. A large green truck raced from the tunnel, tires screeching as the vehicle braked, stopping neatly in the middle of the room. Three teenagers jumped out and Bulkhead swiftly transformed back to his robot form.

"Schooool's over!" Miko cheered, punching the air.

"And miraculously, _'someone'_ didn't even get detention." Jack said, a smile tugging his lips.

"Hey! I don't get detention_ 'that'_ often! Only when teachers are being overly boring."

"And when are they not, according to you?"

"I said _'overly'_ boring, not just usual-boring!"

The good-natured bickering continued. Rafael spotted Bumblebee on the edge of the room and ran to the yellow 'Bot.

"Hey 'Bee! How about a race?"

The scout chirped happily and nodded eagerly, and the two started towards the television.

And so the kids were back at the base, and the volume levels had magically shot up to the clouds. Ratchet suppressed the urge to slam his head to the screens. The heavenly moments of silence were once again history.

Well, at least he had gotten quite a lot of work done.

"Hey Ratch," Bulkhead greeted, walking to stand beside the white medic.

Ratchet hmm'ed in response, slightly narrowing his optics while gazing at the displays.

"Any progress?"

The white mech sighed.

"Well, some, I think. Though I don't think it will be any good news for our guests."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Heeeeey, where's Naruto?" Miko shouted, leaning to the railings of the upper level of the room. "He haven't left anywhere, have he? Not without us? Since Sakura was on a hospital!"

"Of course not!" Ratchet replied exasperatedly. "He was at the mountain for fresh air, while reading that language book or some relaxing at that area. Smokescreen told him when you'd be returning so I think he'll be here soon."

Miko cheered again, running back to her friends at the couch.

"The kids sure are excited, huh?" Bulkhead laughed.

"You don't say," Ratchet muttered to himself.

As if having heard the conversation, Naruto appeared in to the elevator before the slide doors opened and out came be the blond kid with his headband on, dressed his usual outfit. His face lit up when he saw that the teenagers were present too.

"Hi!" Miko yelled, waving from the upper level. "Come here! You gotta try this game 'Bee and Raf are playing!"

The blonde ninja sighed admitted as he walk to them, and soon the room was filled with cheerful chatter and incredulous _"no way!"_s as the teens showed the game to Naruto. Since he will play a bit.

"Where are the others?" Bulkhead asked from the medic.

"Smokescreen is probably waiting for Mrs. Sakura at the hospital. Optimus and Arcee went to check the relics not so long ago."

It wasn't long until the other ninja pretty much stalked to the room, amused Smokescreen on his heels.

Until another engine roaring that appeared to be Smokescreen, as the door opens which to see Sakura with a white lab coat is out in Smokescreen before transforming, as Sakura ran towards Naruto before she saw her beloved husband.

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed to him and enveloped him in a big hug. She felt so safe in his arms. She wished she could stay in them all the time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto grinned into it and responded in kind. With the Autobots were amusing of how they're closed.

"Naruto, Sakura, get a room!" Raf plead.

They pulled apart having trouble breathing a little before Naruto asked something that had been on her mind "Hey, what took you so long? Did you run into any trouble? And hows work?"

Sakura just giggle as he answered his questions. "Just same old, same old. Since I will spending time with husband after all."

"Say...my friends and I will play some game. so want to watch?" Naruto asked. "Since I was curious about the played Assassin's Creed. Although I curious." Lastly gave her a whisper in the weapon. "That includes those weapons too." **(AN: I will have some games in Unisoft after all. I will inspired some ideas from ****Transformers Prime: John and Elsa** **by ****LuisJM. Since 2010-2013? Since the Black Flag Assassin's Creed haven't published it.****)**

"Sure, after some work with Ratchet-san for this." Sakura replied, with a smile on his face and gave him a kiss on her forehead which made her feel better.

She then trotted to Ratchet and Bulkhead and greeted them with a laid back. "Afternoon, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead waved his hand, halting beside Smokescreen.

Ratchet had to admit about her, wearing a lab coat and black skirt with black tight shorts with her same headband she wore on in place. And somehow the otherwise indifferent expression in clearly told not to make any comments about her current clothing.

An expression Bulkhead apparently failed to notice.

"Uh, what happened to your clothes?" The green mech asked in a slightly confused tone. Ratchet stifled the urge to face-palm. Smokescreen snickered.

There was a quick flash of annoyed mortification in the rosette's emerald eyes.

"Kinda had to change them, since I maybe a doctor, and you shouldn't know that by now." she answered curtly. Ratchet hid a smile.

"I assume you're going to ask if there have been any improvements." The medic swiftly changed the topic.

Sakura nodded. "Have there been any?" The kunoichi inquired. Though his tone wasn't actually hopeful the white 'Bot still sensed some eagerness for information and maybe even good news.

"Well, I've gotten some research done," Ratchet admitted, turning to face the displays. Sakura moved to stand beside him, head tilted upwards to gaze at the screens.

"I've made some calculations." The medic began, "about the ground bridges. The case with the kids back then indicates it is possible to travel through dimensions via bridges. However-" Ratchet saw as the kunoichi's green eyes narrowed slightly as the man listened intently, "-reality is not that simple."

"Only to travel to a dimension slightly different to ours demanded twice as much Energon as a simple ground bridge. To travel farther, to a completely different dimension we would need to multiply our whole stock of Energon." The medic glanced at the pink-haired woman beside him.

"And it's not just about the amount of energy needed. It's also about the aim. We need to get you to the right dimension. And with enough force. Otherwise, well," Ratchet looked at the ninja with serious gaze, "you will not make it all the way there. And that would be…unhealthy."

The medic kunoichi still silent if she or her husband will tell them the truth about their world is destroyed, Ratchet noted, but his posture was tense. Bulkhead stood silently behind them.

"Well, _'that's'_ a drag," Smokescreen commented.

"Yup, always a drag when Shikamaru is always complained. But it could be done with the bridge, at least," Sakura stated, rubbing her chin.

"I believe so," the medic said. "It probably needs some modifications to work correctly. I'll look into it to get more precise info."

Sakura nodded curtly.

"And in the mean time I assume we're pretty much stuck in here, am I right?"

"Yes," Ratchet agreed. "It's the best for you to stay at the base or heading back to yours and your husband's lives. We don't know if the Decepticons are still looking for you."

Sakura nodded again, but Ratchet was sure the women thought that wasn't all. Like it wasn't. But it was just too risky to let their sights on the two ninjas wander around outside on their life. It was just like begging for something bad to happen.

And, they still hadn't told them certain things about themselves.

"Ratchet-san." Sakura called.

"Yes?"

"Can you construct a weapon like the game my husband plays?" Sakura offered. "Just four of those hidden blades, if we can defend ourselves." Which made Ratchet frown about those weapons called 'hidden blades'.

"You sure if the public will knew those arsensal hidden in your sleeves?" Which getting a nod from Sakura. Ratchet had no choice with a sighed. "Fine...just to take a while like our combat weapons in your arsenal." He stated. "Since your husband got so many metal from the scrapyard. If I can create a weapon for if can stunned the Vehicons with it."

Which made Sakura nod for understand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, and I'll continue my research," Ratchet said, a small smile on his lips. "I'll see if the energy problem could be somehow solved. "

"Thank you for your help again, Ratchet-san," Sakura said with a small bow. "We are in great debt."

Ratchet dismissed the words with a wave of his hand. "Just glad to help."

As the pink-haired women strolled towards her husband waving from the upper level, Ratchet couldn't help but wonder how long the two ninjas would agree to stay hiding at the base. Somehow he had a feeling it wouldn't be as long as he would hope for.

**==At Nemesis==**

"Are you certain, Soundwave?" Megatron stated about his reports the human's weapons 'wounded' Knock-out's face by a weapon that haven't used or made in thousand years in the country called 'Japan'. Megatron thought about those humans the Autobot save were ninjas? After the 'eyes and ears' of the Decepticons were retrieve the kunai knives? But how could they made those throwing knives in the first place.

Since the reports about Starscream created his own undead army like Skyquake. After he was transported in the Shadow Zone with the three human children; one he had encountered Megatron, the other is a girl that killed Hardshell and lastly the young hacker when Soundwave took a picture.

Since a month later for another research, turns out that human Knock Out describe was also a kid along with the pink haired girl? He couldn't describe the face only her hair.

With made Soundwave nod confirmed. Which made Megatron was more interesting, which Soundwave was fight after all of he predicted of Megatron's interests.

**==At the Autobot Base==**

Arcee was standing beside the wall, absentmindedly listening to the conversation taking place at the computers. Or in other words listening to Bulkhead and Bumblebee's chatter, while Ratchet pretty much tried to ignore the other two.

It was still early afternoon, so the kids were not yet at the base. Their guests were currently absent too, having left the room with Smokescreen and their textbooks a while ago.

She still wasn't happy about the situation, but Arcee wasn't going to complain about something they had already decided together. Prime was sure the ninja and kunoichi would open up once they realized they were not going to be double-crossed or betrayed. Arcee just hoped their leader would be right (the Prime usually was). She was getting tired hosting these secretive soldiers like she had told Naruto or Sakura almost a week ago, though the bl0nd-haired man and his wife hadn't seemed to be even slightly intimidated by her words. And she was sure the whiskered ninja was up to something, same goes with his wife? Ratchet was insisted to constructed a weapon that inspired from that game her husbands likes? A game called 'Assassin's Creed'. Its similar like Arachnid is an assassin too.

She would keep an eye on him so when he finally tried something (she just knew he would) Arcee would catch him red-handed.

Her inner musings were abruptly interrupted as there was a sound coming from the computers Ratchet was currently operating.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Arcee asked, moving closer to the displays.

The medic narrowed his eyes.

"It's a signal from…" The blue optics widened in surprise. "From Wheeljack!"

"JACKIE?!" Bulkhead hollered, nearly shoving the medic aside as he stomped to stand before the screens.

"You sure it's him?" Arcee asked warily.

"Hello again Doc," the Wrecker' familiar voice echoed through the room. "Care to set up the ground bridge for me?"

"That sure is Jackie!" Bulkhead laughed after hearing his friends' voice. Arcee saw Ratchet rolling his eyes at the huge green mech while checking the identification beacon and the coordinates.

The ground bridge was soon ready and the medic hit the switch. The green portal flared to life before them. It wasn't long until the familiar figure of Wheeljack appeared from the glow, slowly walking to the room as the ground bridge disappeared behind him.

"JACKIE!" Bulkhead bellowed, instantly grabbing the white Wrecker into a metal-crushing hug.

"Long time no see, eh?" Wheeljack chuckled as he was lowered back to the ground.

"Great to have you back again, Jackie." Bulkhead laughed, slapping his friend on the shoulder. The newly arrived Wrecker's attention shifted to other presences in the room.

"Hi Doc!" Wheeljack greeted Ratchet with a laugh. "Thanks for the bridge! It would have been a long drive."

Ratchet waved his hand without turning around from the computers. Bumblebee chirped happily and Arcee nodded a greeting. She noted the Wrecker looked a little battered; his white paintwork covered in scratches and a few more serious-looking cuts.

"Where's Prime?" Wheeljack asked, glancing around the base.

"On patrol. He should be back soon," Arcee answered. As Wheeljack was someone who didn't usually hang around the missile silo she couldn't help but ask:

"So what brings you here today?"

"I had a little run-in with the 'Cons. Took some nasty damage so I wondered if Doc here could patch me up. Not that I'd really need it. Just thought you might miss me by now. "

"Well don't call me 'Doc' then!" Ratchet snapped indignantly, for a moment turning to face and glare the other 'Bot. "Or I just might leave you to rust some day!"

The warrior laughed. "Sure thing, _'Doc'_."

Ratchet grumbled something about a ruffian and bad manners.

"So," the white Wrecker drawled. "What have you been up to lately? Anything interesting to tell?"

"Well-" Bulkhead started.

And then, Naruto Uzumaki chose that exact moment to stroll to the room.

The ninja stopped dead on his tracks as soon as he saw the Wrecker standing not far from him, the lone azure eyes widening.

Wheeljack frowned and turned around, noticing the ninja standing in front of the corridor entrance.

"What the-? How many humans do you keep down here nowadays?"

Arcee noted there was a slightest of scowls visible on Uzumaki's face, as if he had understood something of the words spoken though it had been in English. But the look was gone in a flash.

"And who might you be?" The man asked evenly, arching one blond eyebrow and looking up at the 'Bot.

If Wheeljack was surprised of the sudden language change he didn't show it.

"Name's Wheeljack, and occupation: one of the last few Wreckers around." The white mech took a step towards the man. "And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," came the smooth answer. "A shinobi."

"A ninja, eh?" Wheeljack snorted. In a one swift move he had drawn one of his swords, the deadly blade being taller than the blond-haired man.

"You know, for a kid like Miko, I could cut you in half in less than a second, little man."

The Naruto met his gaze with admirable indifference. He suddenly had one of his knives in his hand, spinning it in lazy circles.

"And I could have this buried in your eye in less time than that," he stated matter-of-factly.

For a moment the room was silent as the two warriors glared at each other. Ratchet followed the encounter with a frown. Bulkhead looked slightly worried. The tense atmosphere stretched, and Arcee was just about to try and explain the situation before something bad would happen when the white Wrecker suddenly let out a loud rumbling laugh.

"I_ 'like'_ this new guy!" He said with a grin. "You got the spirit don't you, little man?" The Wrecker seemed like he would have slapped the ninja on the back if that probably hadn't lead to quite a few broken bones. "Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked a little confused first at the sudden change in the other's attitude but then offered a slight smile. "Uhh... Likewise." The dagger had already disappeared from view.

Arcee explained (with a little help from Ratchet with the more scientific information and theories) the current situation with their inter-dimensional visitors.

Wheeljack let out a bark of laughter.

"From another dimension? Hadn't heard that one before! And Megatron is after you already? You've been busy! Tough luck."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Arcee couldn't help but chuckle.

"Though nothing has happened in a while," She said. "The 'Cons have been disturbingly quiet."

"That usually means they are just up to something nasty again, so you better watch your backs," Wheeljack scoffed. Then his attention shifted back to the ninja standing beside him.

"So, you have a friend here too?"

Naruto nodded. "My wife. She's still in the hospital, she should be here soon."

"If possible, that girl is higher intelligent, unlikely he is even louder than Miko," Ratchet mumbled. "My audio receptors are starting to get _'abused'..."_

Wheeljack laughed.

"Abused? So he's even worse than Soundwave with a resonance blaster?"

Ratchet ignored him.

The Wrecker grinned, returning his gaze to the ninja again.

"Well then I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Naruto frown about this one, since he is quite a heck of a fighter and replied. "I guess, debattayo."

**==At the Unknown Location - Forest - Til noon==**

With a surround gloomy forest in the country side. Which there its quiet, until a flash of light appears, which it fades reveal to be two or three cocoons appeared in the light. As the cocoons falls in the ground...since there is nobody to get their rescue.

Inside of cocoon; each of them were in unconscious inside. each of them wearing konoha shinobi uniform; one is a long lavender haired, the other is platinum blond hair and lastly a black hair with pale white skin. Since hope will find them to get them unwrap their cocoons.

**==At the Autobot Base==**

"How, by the Allspark, did you manage to get injured like _this_?"

Wheeljack scoffed, ignoring the medic's scowl. "Ran into some Insecticons a short while ago. Nasty pests. One of them managed to land a lucky hit."

Ratchet rolled his optics, scanning the huge scratch across the Wrecker's chest, probably a souvenir from the Insecticon's claws. "Do I even want to know what you were doing?"

Wheeljack grinned at him. "Just looking for some action, Doc. You know how boring it can get."

The medic glared at his patient, contemplating if he should scold him for calling him _'Doc'_ again but decided to leave it in favor of chiding the Wrecker about his rash behavior instead. "You_ 'deliberately'_ search for trouble and then come here to get patched up when necessary, is that what you are saying?"

Wheeljack laughed. "You got it, Doc."

Ratchet refused to say any more as he would probably just get more irritated. He continued to study the wounds. Luckily it wouldn't take too long for the wounds to heal.

He had just started to work on the largest gash when there was a loud beeping sound coming from the computers.

"Don't go wandering around," the medic told the Wrecker who snorted loudly.

"Sure thing_, 'Doc'_."

Ratchet swiftly walked to the computers to check the status. Smokescreen was once again lobbing with Bulkhead, making awful lot of noise with that stupid scrap ball of theirs, Wheeljack eyeing them enviously. Bumblebee was talking with Optimus and the scout was enthusiastically telling something to their stoic leader, waving his hands animatedly. The only one absent was Arcee who had left to scout the area not too long ago. Their ninja guests had, after meeting Wheeljack, retreated back to their room.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes at the screens before making a surprised noise.

"It's – It's an Autobot identification beacon!"

There was a loud thunk as Bulkhead dropped the scrap ball.

"A _'what'_?"

Ratchet was quickly working on the computer, attempting to make contact with the possible Autobot refugee. According to the beacon the signal was coming from northern Alaska, in the middle of wilderness.

The other Autobots gathered behind him to follow the situation.

"Are you able to contact them, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, staring at the displays with the flashing dot on the map.

"I'll try," the medic said. Then he cleared his voice box and started:

"This is outpost Omega-1, do you copy?"

There was no response.

"This is Ratchet of Team Prime, what's your status?"

Nothing.

"It could be a trap," Ratchet said, turning to face the others. "It wouldn't be the first time the Decepticons used an Autobot identification beacon to lure us out." As he taking another look which made his optics widen. "There is another signatures that similar then when Naruto and Sakura appeared." Without notice Naruto heard it in the entrance corridor.

"So how many?" Smokescreen asked.

"Three." Ratchet replied. "But unknown."

"But we can't be sure," Prime said in a grave tone. "We can't overlook it if there's even a small chance that there is a fellow Autobot out there, asking for our assistance." Optimus looked at his team. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, get ready to roll."

"Yes, I've been waiting for some action since forever!"

The medic rolled his optics at Smokescreen's over-enthusiasm. Seriously, the rookie would end up in spare parts someday soon if he wouldn't get more responsible.

Speaking of irresponsible 'Bots…

"So, when do we leave?"

Wheeljack strolled to stand with the others, a grin on his slightly scarred face. Ratchet frowned at the white Wrecker.

"Didn't you come here to be patched up? You can't go fighting in that condition."

Wheeljack shrugged, his smile clearly saying don't-be-ridiculous-Doc-like-that-could-keep-me-from-fighting.

"Come on, Doc, you already did your job, and it's not like those little scratches would slow me down."

"I barely _'started'_ fixing you, that doesn't mean I'm anywhere near ready!"

The Wrecker scoffed, but his without a doubt snarky response was never heard as Prime intervened.

"Wheeljack, it would be better for you to stay at the base," Optimus stated, fixing the ruffian with a neutral but stern gaze. "There is no need to take unnecessary risks."

For a moment Ratchet thought Wheeljack was going to object, but in the end he just rolled his eyes as if the matter didn't really even interest him. "Whatever you say, Boss."

As Ratchet opened the ground bridge and watched half of Team Prime walk through it he almost wished Optimus had taken Wheeljack with them so the medic wouldn't have to deal with fight-deprived annoyed Wrecker. The white 'Bot sighed and shut the bridge, watching the green light die out.

While he continued to patch the other 'Bot up Ratchet wondered if all the Wreckers had been as immature and reckless ass Bulkhead and (especially) Wheeljack. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case…

"So," the Wrecker drawled, clearly still annoyed about being left behind but at least attempting to start some conversation, "strange ones, those little guests of yours."

"They sure are," Ratchet replied, frowning at the wound he was healing at the moment. "Not something I would have ever thought would happen."

"Yeah. I mean, ninjas from other dimensions? I would have thought it a great joke if I hadn't met the little guys myself."

"So you liked Naruto then?" Ratchet asked, smiling amusedly.

"He's like another version of Miko, only even louder or less. If that's even possible," Wheeljack let out a rumbling laugh. "So the kid's got spirit."

There was a small silence between them and Ratchet moved to fix the next, fortunately smaller wound.

"What do _'you'_ think about them, then?"

Ratchet met the Wrecker's eyes briefly, slightly surprised at the other's enthusiasm in talking with him.

"Well," he began, squinting his optics at the nasty scratch on Wheeljack's arm. "They sure are interesting, though they are not telling awfully lot about themselves. Optimus says they'll speak up when they realize we're not going to double-cross them or something."

"Yeah. Wonder what they are hiding, though." Which made Naruto heard it with a frown.

Another silence descended upon them and Ratchet continued to quickly and efficiently patch up the wounds.

Suddenly another beep from the computers disturbed the peace of the unusually quiet base.

"What now?" The white-and-red medic grumbled, walking back to the screens, Wheeljack at his heels.

It took only a moment for Ratchet to find out what was going on. He narrowed his optics at the map appearing on the screens.

"What is it, Doc?"

"There has been some activity in one of the abandoned Decepticon Energon mines that we are keeping an eye on, its were the unknown signatures is." Ratchet explained. "It's supposed to be stripped clean so there's no reason for anyone to wander around there."

"Apparently that's not the case," Wheeljack noted. "Someone should check it out."

Ratchet nodded. They couldn't afford to overlook anything that could possibly cost them any Energon resources.

"So," Wheeljack said impatiently, nodding towards the computers. "Just open the bridge and I'll take care of it."

"Tsk! Did you not hear me earlier? You're in no condition to fight!"

"You already finished with the serious ones," the Wrecker pointed out. "The rest are barely scratches. And you know _someone_ must go, and you'll have to stay to operate the bridge. So, unless you have any other ideas, just get it over with."

Ratchet frowned deeply but couldn't fault the other 'Bot's logic, no matter how much he wanted to. He nodded grimly and set the coordinates for the portal. In no time he was hitting the switch and the green glow once again lighted up the room. "Just don't get yourself killed. All my _'hard'_work would be for naught."

"Thanks for the help, Doc," Wheeljack said, ignoring his warning and walking towards the ground bridge. "I'll be back in no time." As Wheeljack walked to the ground bridge. The medic turned his back to the portal when Wheeljack disappeared into it. As Ratchet hit the switch again. When the ground bridge had faded from existence there

Until Ratchet heard footsteps which turn his attention at Naruto with a serious look, that shocked him which he was eavesdropping, as Naruto raise his hand. "I heard everything? I know you guys still not trust worthy."

As he went to the stairs to going to the top, as he took out his cellphone and calling his wife. Which made Ratchet wondered of why he was calling someone. As he turn to Ratchet. "Can you tell 'Bee to get my wife."

"Why?"

"I had a feeling something might_ 'others'_ like me or Sakura-chan." Which made Ratchet with a sudden theory.

"Yes, koi?"

"Get June-san here, Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

"I had a feeling some 'others' maybe alive or survived. Since I'll gave the Autobots some proof of about this situation." Naruto stated, which he heard his wife silent, which made Ratchet confused of what he meant 'survived'?

"Yes, koi." Sakura replied. "I will take a ride with June-san."

"Thanks, love you."

As Naruto hanged up, as he turn his glance at Ratchet? Since if Naruto's theory is correct.

**==In the Forest Area==**

Wheeljack stepped out from the portal and into the gloomy woods. The afternoon sky was covered with thick dark-grey clouds and the gentle breeze of wind brought the smell of rain with it.

The forest was silent. A little too silent, in fact. He had been looking forward to a decent fight, not a Sunday stroll. Though it could always be just that famous calm before the storm.

The glow died down behind him, leaving him in the gloom. The Wrecker let a lopsided grin spread on his face. It was nice to help Team Prime again and he was glad he could do it on his own this time. It was time to get ready for some serious 'Con-cutting.

As he survey the area and saw something on his distance. As he walk towards it and saw something its expecting. As Wheeljack contact the base. "Uhh...Doc?"

"What is it Wheeljack!" Ratchet responded.

"You shouldn't see this." Wheeljack was disbelief.

"Why?"

"Did you know humans called 'cocoon'?" Wheeljack stated.

"What about it!?"

"I guess I found three, about human size."

**==At the Autobot Base==**

Naruto was stunned with his eyes widen, since he know what they're are. As he went to Ratchet. "Ratchet! Patch me with Wheeljack!" Which made the medic was confused for a sudden outburst.

"What are-"

"There's no time!" Naruto interrupted, which the mech medic can't argue as he can do what he told.

"Wheeljack." Ratchet informed. "Naruto wants to tell about this."

"Why, Doc?"

"I patch him through."

"Wheeljack, this is Naruto." Naruto exclaimed. "I know who they are."

**==With Wheeljack==**

Wheeljack was shocked about this kid know about it, as he replied. "You sure, kid?"

"I'm positive! They're maybe my friends there." Naruto yelled. As Ratchet and Wheeljack was disbelief of how did this young man know about this. "There is no time...first you better unwrapped them, then gave me a describe of each of them."

With Whee;jack couldn't argue before he'll accepted his help. As the Wrecker went one of the cocoons, then took out his sword, then slowly cut the wrappings, until it splits the wrapping, which made Wheeljack's optics of what inside that cocoon. It was a female, about the same age as Naruto or Sakura. As he heard a moaning.

"W-Where am I? (W-Watashi no iru tokoro?)" A Japanese feminine voice.

_'…You got to be kidding me.'_

As the girl with lavender woke up until she open her eyes, it reveal to be pale white as snow, Wheeljack was shocked of a sudden girl with strange or weird eyes. She is looking up at the light as if it's a beacon of hope. "I almost wondered off the path towards my dream." She said aloud as she felt a gust of wind that made her hair flow elegantly. She recalls that in her dream she was on a date with Naruto, she was happy to be beside him.

"Who are you? (Anatahadare?)" The Wrecker asked in a very unamused tone, turning around to face stranger with her pale eyes who startled her. Which made her crawl back with her she was shocked a giant being, as Wheeljack of her expression and gave him a wave his servos at her. "Whoa, whoa, easy there kiddo. I not gonna hurt you. (O~tsu, o~tsu, kantan ni soko ni kimi. Watashi wa tsumori wanai anata o kizutsukeru.)"

Which made the girl surprised of a sudden language that giant figure spoke. As Wheeljack asked again. "I'm asking you again, who are you? (Watashi wa anata ga daredearu, futatabi anata o motomete iru?)"

"Ah...I'm Hinata... (No...Watashi wa hinata desu...)" She introduce not liking where this was going?

Wheeljack sighed and gave contact with the base. "This is Wheeljack, this person name is Hinata or something?" As Hinata was completely confused about that strange language he had spoken.

"HINATA!" Which made Wheeljack agony of his audio receptors. "Whoa, easy kid, watch my receptors..."

**==At the Autobot Base==**

Ratchet was completely stunning about Naruto's outburst? Since Ratchet remember correctly...she is one of Naruto's or Sakura's friends.

"Hinata! As in _'the'_ Hinata the human girl you spoken." Ratchet mention it, which made Naruto turn attention at the medic. "Yes, she is also a friend from our world. I never through she alive for months."

"Naruto...what did you mean...survived?" Ratchet asked.

"That had to wait, right now." As he went to the console. "Wheeljack, check see if someone is inside. And tell Hinata that the explanation has to wait. Then see if they're okay and then Ratchet will do the rest" As he glance at Ratchet. "Right?"

Ratchet nod for what Naruto meant. "I will have them ground bridge on Wheeljack's coordinates."

"You got it."

**==With Wheeljack==**

With Wheeljack got Naruto's instructions as he turn his head at Hinata. "You're name is Hinata, correct? (Anata wa namae ga hinata, tadashīda?)" Getting a nod from the Hyuga.

"This blond kid name Naruto, correct? (Kono kinpatsu no kiddo namae naruto, tadashī?)" Which made Hinata gasp of that name.

"Naruto-kun is here? (Naruto-kun wa kochira?)" Hinata could not believe her crush his alive? She can't remember when the Infinite Tsukiyomi is activate.

"Yeah, that explanation is has to wait, okay, kiddo? (Un, sono setsumei wa daijōbu, kimi, taiki shinakereba naranai nodesu ka?)" Wheeljack stated. "And names Wheeljack, by the way. (To namae Wheeljack, tokorode.)"

"Hai, Wheeljack-san." Hinata replied, as she saw Wheeljack cut another see if who's that. With Hinata went closer look which made her eyes widen. "It's Ino-san!" She recognized her, with a sight of the blond hair.

"Friend of yours?" Wheelack asked.

"Hai." Which the Wrecker wondered about her eyes of how she can see.

"Is your eyes blind or something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I see." As Hinata accompany him and wake her up. Before Wheeljack open the last.

"Now for number 2." As he rip the wrapping it reveal to be a pale skin boy. "Say, Hinata." which made the pale eyed girl attention. "Can you tell who's this?" As she turn her glance and saw her new friend. "It's Sai-san."

As the moaned which made Hinata and Wheeljack saw Ino got awake. "That was some crazy dream!" Ino says as she brushes off the leftover wrappings. "At least I think it was." She remembers in her dream that Sasuke and Sai were fighting over her while her dad watches proudly, but just as she's enjoying it.

"Ino-san" Hinata called, which made the blond attention and saw Hinata awoke.

"Hinata, you're..." With her eyes look up and which made her freak out as she draw her kunai until Hinata saw a sudden reaction.

"Ino-san, wait! He's alright, Wheeljack-san never hurt anyone."

"Wheeljack?"

"I met him before I woke up." Hinata explained. "And also he mention Naruto-kun is here."

"Knucklehead is here!?" Which made Wheeljack nod.

"Yes, your buddy here is also asleep." Wheeljack stated, as he gesture pointed at the sleeping Ne operative.

"Sai-kun!" As he blond girl was looking around curiously, turning his head like an owl as he tried to see everything at once. "Where are we?"

"I don't know? Wheeljack-san informed by Naruto-kun the explanation has to wait."

"Oh it better be! Until if Forehead is around." Ino exclaimed.

"Alright, you two. As the matter the fact. I'll contact the base. And then I be on my way." Wheeljack stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

Wheeljack sighed. "I was here for investigate for an Energon mine. Also that information is has to wait too. But this is 'Cons' job."

"What did you mean Cons job?" Ino demanded.

Wheeljack sighed mentally. Why couldn't this heist have been just a simple 'beat out the 'Cons' –job? He hadn't signed up for babysitting or arguing with human teenagers. Why did the kids always tag along? He felt kind of bad for Bulkhead for a moment. His friend had to deal with the little pests even more. Okay, maybe a pest was too harsh a word; they were cool kids after all.

And on top of all they were running out of time. The 'Con Ratchet had spotted wouldn't loiter around and could be gone at any second while he spend his precious time by bickering with a child.

If his old team from the war had seen him now they would have laughed until their voice boxes stopped working. Or until he had beaten the Spark out of them.

But if these kids would stay out of trouble… (yeah, right), it could be good for him to see some real example of taking out a 'Con. And on top of that, the white Wrecker couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the young man who had been forced to stay inside four walls the whole time. Wheeljack knew he would get mad after just a few days (or hours) of imprisonment.

"Listen...you take your friend. And then we'll have you guys in the safe place, okay." Wheeljack argue. "If you want stay out of this."

"Don't tell me what to do? I can defend myself okay!" Ino stated.

"Wheeljack-san is right? Since their giants its unlikely then us since we fought in the war."

"Wait! You fought in the war?" Wheeljack disbelief.

"Yeah! Since that Madara somehow preform a powerful jutsu that causes us to sleep and then I can't remember next?" Ino explained.

"Listen if you coming along. Since your friend Naruto told me to see if you all safe."

"What did you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I mean is that Autobots or Decepticons like me were in the war here." Wheeljack explained. "I had send for investigation."

"Can we help?" Ino asked.

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes, taking a step towards the little annoyance. "You might be a good fighter like your friend, Naruto, girlie, but that doesn't mean that same rules apply here. You've seen, what, one 'Con and you think that's enough?" Wheeljack let out a bark of laughter. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh, come on! I just want to know where are we and why am I stranded in the forest!?"

Wheeljack sighed about this kids this days? Since this one is way lousy then Miko. With his responded.

"Fine then," Wheeljack said, before stated, "you can tag along but stay out of sight, got that, kid? I didn't come here to babysit you." Wheeljack thought this might be A Very Bad Idea, but there was no more time to waste and if these kids really was a ninja as well then he should be fine, right?

"Alright, the sooner we're done, the sooner we need some explanation from Naruto."

"Good, better stay hidden."

He really hoped he would be alright; otherwise there would probably be a very angry blond-haired ninja back in the base and he would like to keep his optics functioning, thank you very much. Or he'll meeting his wife of his.

"Let's get going then," the Wrecker said, turning and starting towards the direction he had been about to head before the interruption. When he glanced behind him Hinata and Ino while carrying their friend, name Sai.

Wheeljack mentally shook his head. It was time to concentrate to the mission at hand. The mine wasn't far and neither was the Decepticon. He flexed his fingers, ready to grab the swords at the moment he saw a trace of the enemy.

There was a clearing ahead and the Wrecker strode to the edge of the woods and halted there. A large cliff loomed in front of him on the other side of the clearing. His optics locked on a large crack on the rock. The cave entrance, he thought. There was nothing out of ordinary in sight and the forest was as quiet as the space itself.

Just when he was about to start towards the mine entrance there was a distant sound of footsteps echoing from the cave and the outlines of a slim figure walking towards the woods appeared to the sight.

Wheeljack changed his posture into a fighting stance as his mask slid into its place. He buried the urge to glance behind them.

And then a blue-and-black Decepticon strode from the darkness into the gloomy afternoon.

Wheeljack's optics narrowed. "So it was you," he said. "Guess there's no point in asking what you were doing in an empty Energon mine then, eh?"

Soundwave had stopped in front of the entrance, staring at the Wrecker. Or at least he '_looked'_ like he was staring at him. It was always hard to tell with the creepy Communications Chief.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

"Well," Wheeljack said, his lips twisting into a grim smile. "I think this is what they call a rematch then, eh?" The blue optics narrowed dangerously. "Wonder how you'll do now, without any nice little relics in your back pocket to save the day."

Soundwave just tilted his head.

"Got nothing to say?"

A cricket chirped in the distance.

There was a silent swoosh as two swords were unsheathed.

The visored head remained unmoving.

The Wrecker grinned.

"Then let us begin."

He darted forwards, leaping into the air and bringing the swords down at the Decepticon. Soundwave dodged the attack at the last second, backing away. Wheeljack's swords hit the ground and the Wrecker grunted, spinning around and slashing the katanas at the dark-colored 'Con. Soundwave swiftly evaded, stepping to side and bringing one arm to block the next swing of a sword.

The Wrecker growled, advancing nonetheless and stabbing the other sword at the Communications Chief's midsection. Soundwave dodged and the next thing Wheeljack knew was one of the silent 'Cons tentacles rushing towards him. The Wrecker hit it aside, determined to keep the blasted things away from him. This was _not _going to be a repetition of their last encounter.

The fight continued and the two robots moved around the clearing, slashing and kicking and evading and blocking. It had started to rain, big lazy drops falling from the skies. The water was running down the Communications Chief's visor and dripping from the two unsheathed swords as Wheeljack once again dashed forwards, aiming a deadly strike at the 'Con's head. Soundwave tilted his helm away and the blade only slightly grazed the side of his head.

Then, for a moment, the blue-and-black Decepticon looked like he was looking at something over the Wrecker's shoulder. Wheeljack grinned behind his mask, racing towards his opponent in a vicious lunge. But apparently Soundwave's attention was back on him (if it had ever wavered) and the 'Con deflected the strikes, but couldn't block the powerful kick the white 'Bot aimed at his chest. The dark robot flew backwards to the ground but stood up almost immediately, way too graciously for someone who had just been kicked. Wheeljack pressed on relentlessly and the fight continued, the only sounds aside the rain being the loud clangs of metal hitting metal.

The Wrecker was forced backwards as the violet-veined tentacle shot towards him. He hit it aside but couldn't quite dodge the next one that managed to grab him by the shoulder and hurl him to the other side of the clearing.

_'Scrap,'_ the Wrecker thought while picking himself off of the ground, glancing furiously at the advancing 'Con.

As another one of the tentacles came down towards him he swatted it away with a swing of his sword, then aiming another strike at Soundwave. The blade made a long scratch across the other mech's chest and Soundwave staggered back, fingers grazing the gash.

Wheeljack raced forwards triumphantly, ready to plunge the other sword to the 'Con's chest and finally end this.

There was a sound of approaching flyers, clearly audible over the rain. Wheeljack's optics widened a bit._ 'Reinforcements?'_

A clang echoed in the clearing as Soundwave once again blocked the strike with one arm.

Wheeljack snorted. "So you're calling back-up then? Couldn't handle me on your own?"

Soundwave just tilted his visored head and Wheeljack had the creepiest of feelings that the other mech was_ 'smiling'_ at him.

He suddenly remembered when he'd thought that Soundwave had seen something behind him…

The Wrecker kicked the other robot away and swiftly retreated a bit, shouting over his shoulder.

"Ino, Hinata, RUN!"

The was a roar of jet engines loud enough to make the white 'Bot feel like his audio receptors had been split apart as five flyers raced over them, right towards the woods were Hinata, Sai and Ino was apparently hiding.

Wheeljack started to run after them but then he felt something grab his door-wing from behind and one of the tentacles threw him to the opposite direction. He landed heavily to the wet ground.

The Wrecker raised his gaze as he stood up, optics blazing with silent fury and locking onto the dark 'Con standing between him and the woods.

"You know you can't keep me here long enough, 'Con," he spat, tightening his grip on the swords.

Another rumble of turbines split the air and someone landed behind him.

"But the two of us will certainly be more than enough, Wrecker."

Wheeljack spun around to face Dreadwing who was just straightening and watching him with cold look in his red eyes.

_'Scrap.'_

_'Double scrap.'_

Wheeljack hardly had time to evade Soundwave's tentacles reaching him. The air was filled with the roar of Dreadwing's machine gun. How had everything went downhill so fast?

"Hey Doc!" Wheeljack shouted through the CommLink. "I really wouldn't mind some back up now!"

The medic's urgent voice came through the link. "What is it, Wheeljack?"

"Soundwave, Dreadwing and a bunch of flyers, if you must know. Just send someone here! The kids the one Naruto told me might need help." He said. _'And me too, but I'm not going to say it aloud.'_ He though while lunging at Dreadwing, swords cleaving the air and rain.

"The _'kids'_? you mean Naruto's friends?" Ratchet's voice was confused before the realization dawned at him.

"Wheeljack! Is Hinata and the tow are alright?!" Naruto voice came in.

"Yeah!"

"What in the name of Primus were you thinking-"

"Now's not the time for pointing fingers, Doc."

"I'll call for reinforcements." Ratchet's voice was tight and Wheeljack was glad the medic didn't waste more time bickering. "Just hold on, Wheeljack."

"Sure thing, Doc." The Wrecker replied. _'Though that might be easier said than done,' _He thought grimly as he adjusted his grip on the blades, ready to face the two advancing Decepticons.

**==At the Autobot Base==**

Arcee was walking through the empty corridors of the missile silo. Nothing unusual had happened during scouting. The deserts had been desolate and with no signs of enemy activity so she had ended up just driving around the silent roads.

After a long drive around the base she had returned to the silo only to find it almost as empty as the deserted roads. Ratchet, once again absorbed by his work had been hunched over the computers, curtly explaining that the others had left for missions. Nothing crucial, apparently, as there had been no contacts through CommLink from either party. Arcee had left him with his work and headed to check their inter-dimensional visitors.

Her opinion about the two ninjas had hardly changed over the months. She still thought nothing good could come from keeping two strangers who had told almost nothing about themselves in their only sanctuary against the Decepticons. But Optimus Prime was still sure they would eventually open up.

Arcee scowled. She had kept her opinions to herself after the first few days but she couldn't bury the feeling of uneasiness whenever the ninjas were in the same room.

The blue femme sighed. Maybe she was paranoid. But she didn't want to take any chances either.

"Ah, afternoon, Arcee-san, is something the matter, Arcee-san?" Naruto called with his smile. Which made Arcee saw Naruto standing in the mainframe with Ratchet.

"We had a situation."

"What is it?" She stated.

"Wheeljack's in trouble." A short pause.

"And my friends too." Naruto added.

Arcee's blue optics widened a bit and she glanced at the man. There were dozens of questions swirling in her mind but she pushed them aside. Instead she replied: "Your friends! But how?"

"There's on time!" Naruto replied. "I called my wife and June-san for help."

She let her hand drop as she turned to face the ninja, a serious look on her face. "Let's get going."

**==With Ino and Hinata==**

Hinata and Ino while carrying Sai was running.

They dashed through the woods, jumping over fallen trees and puddles and avoiding moss-covered stones. There was a sizzling sound behind him and the ground below his feet exploded. He jumped away, rolling on the forest floor and quickly scrambling up. This was _'not'_ how their first fight with the Decepticons should have gone.

They had stayed hidden just like Wheeljack had told them to, sneaking in the bushes and behind the trees but still closely following the fight happening in the clearing. And what a fight that had been! A death match between two gigantic robots certainly was among the dangerous things they had ever seen and would probably reach to the top of the list. And they had been closely observing how the particular blue-and-black robot had fought.

They had been almost sure she and Ino had stayed away from sight but apparently that had not been the case as suddenly there had been a bunch of flying (_flying!_) without-a-doubt-Decepticons heading right at them, shooting read beams of light towards him.

And that's when they had decided it would be better to retreat a bit.

They avoided another beam of deadly light, continuing to run. But running wouldn't save each of them in the end. They needed to fight back.

Hinata stopped dead on her tracks as one of the enemies landed right in front of him, transforming into a black-and-violet robot with wing-parts draped behind its back. It turned its visored helm down at them and aimed a triangle-shaped weapon straight at him.

_'Uh oh,'_ She thought and quickly leaped behind a large rock as the red, burning beams of light shot past him. "Ino-san! I'll distract it!" As she made her Jyuken stance. "Byakugan!" She activate her doujutsu on her eyes with veins. WHich made Hinata's eyes widen of this one is a machine its highly advance.

There would be no use using kicks and punches against this foe. The freaking thing was made of metal and Hinata was realize that he would just end up breaking her hands, since her opponents is made of metal, even with chakra enhanced attacks.

The Decepticon blast at them with a beams of light, nearly as tall as he, shot at them as the Hyuga heiress exclaimed.

"Kaiten! (Rotation/Revolving Heaven)" That blocks the lasers.

As she made another stance until the robot aiming at her again until a hit came from Ino throwing kunais at the robot, before placing Sai hidden, until the drone quickly aim at Ino; with the platinum blond yelled. "Now Hinata!"

"Hakke Kuushou! (Vacuum Palm)" She shouted, releasing a hgih-speed palm thrust, blowing the vacuum shell to the robot's side.

There was a screeching sound of crumbling metal as the Decepticon's side exploded in sparks and bits of scrap. The 'Con staggered back and fell to the ground, trying desperately to get back up despite the grave injuries.

"HA! Take that!" Ino shouted, triumphantly punching the air. But there was no break for them as there was another blaze of red light shooting past them and hitting a nearby tree with a loud crash.

"Oh come on!" Ino grumbled, evading the next shots. Another Decepticon (looking just like the first one) had landed, running towards him and firing all the time with the triangular gun.

While dodging the rapidly fired shots with Ino called Hinata.

"Hinata! Same tactic!" Ino shouted as she took few kunais, as she tossing more kunais or shurikens. They should try to end this as quickly as possible.

They dodged another beam of red by hair's breadth and jumped away from the splinters of wood when another shot hit a tree behind them. There was a roar of turbines and another flight-mode 'Con rushed over him, firing its own set of red beams that again.

"Whoa!" Ino muttered, his mouth now a grim line. "This is harder than I thought, Hinata. Though I am quite badly outnumbered.

"I know, let's hope Naruto-kun will be here." Hinata prayed.

They really hoped Naruto would be here to aid him. But for now he was alone and that would have to do.

They was about to dash past the Decepticon when the robot suddenly, instead of attempting to shoot each of them slammed its fist down at each of them. They jumped away, rolling on the ground and scrambling up into a crouch. Ino jumped and kicked the 'Con in the head. The attack had no real effect but it was a welcomed distraction as the Decepticon turned to get rid of her.

The hyuga heiress was up again and releasing another Hakke Kusho. Then she unleashes her attack towards their foe, jumping on a rock and aiming the vacuum palm to the back of the neck of the 'Con who was busy of having Ino around.

There was another sound of exploding metal and the Decepticon dropped to the ground, unmoving.

"One more down!" Ino grinned, landing in a crouch over the fallen enemy and straightening.

As Hinata eyes widen. "Ino-san! There is one left!"

They had no time to dodge as a one more Decepticon was suddenly flying towards them.

The red bolt of light hit the ground right at their feet and they was thrown backwards by the blast, landing roughly on the forest floor wet from the rain.

"That hurt…" Hinata groaned, rolling on to her back. Her body felt battered but fortunately not broken though he probably had some quite colorful bruises forming. She was just about to drag herself up again when the third Decepticon landed practically on her with Hinata. They let out a shout of surprise and fright but had no time to evade when the robot brought one of its claw-like hands down, piercing Hinata's right forearm and pinning it to the ground, making her cry in pain.

"Hinata!"

_'Damn damn damn!'_ Ino thought frantically. The thing '_knew' _how herself and Hinata used her jutsus and was quite efficiently preventing him from using any techniques. '_This is bad.'_

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" As Ino charges at the drone until back slapped which made Ino thrown backwards, that knocks her unconscious.

The red-visored head turned to stare at her eerily as the 'Con crouched above her.

Hinata was frighten. _'Naruto-kun...'_

* * *

><p>Extra: Teaser from Chapter Eight:<p>

"_Well," Wheeljack said, his lips twisting into a grim smile. "I think this is what they call a rematch then, eh?" The blue optics narrowed dangerously. "Wonder how you'll do now, without any nice little relics in your back pocket to save the day."_

_Soundwave just tilted his head._

"_Got nothing to say?"_

_A cricket chirped in the distance._

_There was a silent swoosh as two katanas were unsheathed._

_The visored head remained unmoving._

_The Wrecker grinned._

"_Then let us begin."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 Ended<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> 12/17/2014/6:20am - 12/17/2014/11:26pm

Thanks for reading! Feedback and reviews will make my day! ^^

**AN:** Hello again, and here's chapter five! Yes, I know, there still isn't much action but it's still their first day and our ninjas have to get their chakra back first. So don't worry, there will be some action in the near future, just be patient. And because I'll have some important exams in a few weeks I probably won't have time to update for a few weeks. More importantly...Hinata was survived in the explosion and also Ino and Sai. So sorry for the possible wait.


	6. TFP: Ch 6: Revelations & StTN

Chapter 06: Revelations and Show their True Nature

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Transformers: Prime

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, again, for the feedback! And another Merry Christmas to all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Start)<strong>

Naruto was standing lobby, waiting for his wife to came around, Arcee besides him just when Ratchet's voice echoed around the bridge room:

"Understood. Ratchet out."

"Well?" Naruto asked.

As the medic and the white robot turned around, his face grim.

"I have contacted Optimus and others," he said. "The beacon was a hoax. They were ambushed by a hoard of Insecticons."

Arcee cursed under her breath. Naruto just raised his eyebrow. He obviously had no idea what an 'Insecticon' was but it didn't sound too good.

"Can you bridge them out?" Arcee asked, moving to stand beside Naruto. Ratchet shook his head.

"According to Optimus there's too many of them now, opening a ground bridge is too risky. We will have to wait. So, I'm going to send you to Wheeljack and the kids."

"Damn! Why Wheeljack didn't reported us!" Naruto cursed. "Hinata shouldn't get involve for this!"

"I know, what you think about your concern with your friends." Ratchet said.

"What's the situation there then?" Arcee asked, flexing her fingers.

"Soundwave, Dreadwing, and an unknown amount of flyers."

"Scrap," Arcee cursed. She glanced at Naruto. "Dreadwing is Megatron's First Lieutenant. Soundwave is the Chief of Communications. And they were apparently tailed by a group of minions."

Naruto nodded. He tried to imagine the foes he would be up against. He had almost no idea what to expect and he did not like it one bit. SInce being a Sage and the Jinchuuriki of the 9 it will be match.

"So, what are we waiting for," The ninja asked. If he was going to fight against some giant robots he might as well start right away. He didn't like not having enough information prior a battle. Back home he had had loads of experience, knowledge of sage arts, kage bunshin, bijuu mode and wind ninjutsu and now he was about to march into a combat situation with powerful enemies that didn't fight by the former rules.

But then again, from the Decepticons' perspective, neither did he.

Ratchet had a serious look in his blue eyes. "I'll open a bridge for you."

While the medic turned to activate the portal Arcee straightened momentarily, the transformed into the blue motorcycle.

"Hop on," Arcee-the-motorcycle said. How could she even talk when in that form…?

With Naruto nod, swiftly getting on the vehicle.

His fingers gripped the handles tightly. Since thanks the Television he had watch and learned to ride a motorcycle before, leaving as fast as it had appeared because suddenly there was a green vortex in front of them and Arcee's engines roared like thunder as the motorcycle shot forwards and through the portal.

Now they on the move towards the portal. And suddenly they were not in the base anymore but in dark woods with rain clouds hanging heavy on the sky. Arcee raced forwards for a moment, heading forwards where Wheeljack's signal had apparently been before braking and stopping as the terrain got rougher. Naruto slid off. The Autobot transformed back into her robot form, crouching beside him, one arm changing into a weapon of some sort, ready to be fired.

As it was a first time to ride it before, Naruto has started to hear voices over the sound of rain – explosions, cracks of breaking wood, distant shouts.

"There," Arcee said, her voice clipped, and pointed where red beams of light could be seen, not too far from them. Naruto saw a tall form of a robot – a Decepticon as it most definitely wasn't Wheeljack – running through the woods and firing at something.

"I'll get Hinata and the others, you help Wheeljack," Naruto said. Arcee just nodded.

"Be careful, they are flyers." Her eyes flashed. "As the name indicates, they _'do'_fly."

"Thanks for the warning," Naruto said with a smile that was quickly mirrored my Arcee. Then the blue 'Bot rushed forwards, her footsteps getting fainter and fainter under the roar of the pouring rain.

"Let's get going then," He muttered and set off. "Hang on, Hinata, guys...helps is on my way."

The forest was very different to what they had back in Konoha – the trees were smaller and grew thicker and it just felt different, smelled different. Since it was perfect place to harness his nature chakra if those trees were useful.

The sounds of battle grew louder and the beams of light brighter. There was a loud metallic crash from ahead and Naruto increased his speed. He had to reach Hinata and the others before –

There was a roar of engines and something flying sped above him.

Naruto cursed and ducked instinctively. The Decepticon circled back and raced towards him, transforming while still on air and dropping heavily in front of him.

The flyer straightened and looked down at Kakashi with expressionless visor.

Naruto darted behind large rocks, narrowly evading red beams of light making the tree trunks behind him crack and explode.

_'Well, that's new,' _He thought somberly while running, attempting to circle around the 'Con. The rain fell down like a proper downpour, making forest floor muddy and slippery under his sandals.

Kunais would be useless against his metallic foe; he had gathered that much from the first encounter in the desert. He would have to choose his techniques carefully as it would be the best to try to end the fight as soon as possible. The 'Con only had to get one single hit and that'd be it.

Suddenly he smirked. He started to rummage through his shirt while ducking behind a big tree. His gloved fingers soon found what they were looking for and he drew out an explosive tag from his pocket.

He heard the flyer approaching. He steeled himself, taking a deep breath and then darted from behind his cover, dodging the blasts from the triangular weapon and dashed straight towards the Decepticon. He leaped and rolled, slamming the tag into what would have been, had it been human, the 'Con's upper tight. The flyer started to turn, without a doubt aiming at his back again as he ran away from it.

There was a loud explosion from behind him and the metal cried and complained with a nasty screeching sound. He glanced back to see the flyer collapsed to the ground, bits of metal lying everywhere.

His lips twisted into a small smile. Then there was another sound of exploding metal, coming from the opposite direction Arcee had headed to.

_'Hinata...guys!'_

He continued running, jumping over a fallen tree and a couple of rocks. The sounds of battle were growing stronger. He close his eyes as the orange coloring slowly started to appear on his eyelids. Suddenly his eyes opened up and they could see his irises had also changed to look like frog eyes; now he entered Sage Mode and the world became into a different kind of focus.

There was another flyer ahead, already targeting him with its blaster and firing rapidly. The Naruto's eyes narrow wildly in its socket as he evaded shot after shot, hands once more forming the very familiar seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clones)" He shouted and a bunch of clones appeared around him.

"Okay, let's go guys!" He cried and darted behind his cover, the doppelgangers right behind him.

There would be no use using kicks and punches against this foe. The freaking thing was made of metal and Naruto was smart enough to realize that he would just end up breaking his hands, even with chakra enhanced attacks.

The Decepticon took a few steps back when the group of clones and one original ninja rushed forwards. The beams of light, nearly as tall as he, shot through the rain, hitting two of the clones which disappeared in puffs of white smoke_. _

_'Good, now this one is busy.'_ Naruto thought while the rest running towards the 'Con, trying to get behind it as the clones distracted the robot. However, the amount of kage bunshins was quickly decreasing as the robot mercilessly shot them down.

_'Now!'_ Naruto thought and couldn't help but he jumped when starting to form the next jutsu with one of his remaining clones.

"Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan! (Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)" He shouted.

The surrounding gloomy woods were momentarily lit up by a white-blue light that surrounded his palm, a gigantic ball of swirling energy in his hand as he dived down the tall robot that was just about to turn to face him as the last of the other clones dispersed in white smoke_. _

_'Too late!'_ Naruto thought and slammed the Rasengan to the robot's side. as he dodged the flyer's final attempt to take him out by slamming its fist down at him.

He struck out his technique and rammed it into the Decepticons torso. The metal was forced to give way to the brute strength of his chakra-filled hand and the middle of the flyer's torso soon had a smoking hole in it. The sage just managed to jump back as the robot fell on its back to the ground.

"Well, that's something I haven't done before, but the training is payed off." He muttered. He grimaced as he wasn't felt himself getting fatigued already. Now He had completely fully recovered and with his Sage mode is active. But he had no time to loiter around. He still had friends to find.

That's when he heard the shout of agony echo around the woods. _'Hinata...'_

He was already moving, once again racing through the forest and towards the voice. The Toad's eyes continued to sensed as he ran forwards, his speed enhanced with chakra as the trees seemed to nearly blur around him.

Then he saw it, the remaining flyer standing over Hitomi who was currently lying on the forest floor, trying to break out from the 'Con's hold. As he saw Ino and Sai were unconscious.

He circled behind the enemy and approached, silent and deadly as the sage ninja he was.

Another Sage-enhanced Rasengan was formed into his palm as he stormed towards the one remaining foe.

The flyer turned its head to face him just when he was about to strike. The bluish light reflected from the blank visor.

Then Naruto slammed his fist into the 'Con's face.

Another explosion and sound of metal screeching. Another body of a Decepticon started to drop to the ground. He saw Naruto rolling away from the robotic corpse that hit the ground with a loud _'thud'_.

Naruto landed into a crouch a little away from Hinata and the now offline flyer. Or he at least attempted to because as soon as his feet hit the ground his knees gave out and he fell to the wet ground. Until his eyes revert into his normal blue eyes.

_'Maybe that last Rasengan was a little too much, then,'_ He though before he went to Hinata, as she saw her arm got injured, as he took out a bandage as he wrapped around her arm, before he create a two kage bunshins.

"Get Ino and Sai."

"Hai!"

As Naruto place his palm in the ground creates a burst of smoke reveal to be a large scroll. As Naruto unrolled it and create a few seals and slam the seal and yelled. "Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Reverse Summoning Technique)" As poof of smoke appeared the seal; it reveal to be his kage bunshin? Since he left two or three clones for a stated of emergency. As the clone disappeared and with the information passed to his.

**==With Arcee==**

Arcee ran towards the battle, thinking if leaving Naruto on his own had been the right choice or not. He was a human after all, small and fragile, and about to dive into a battle with an enemy he had no experience fighting before. He didn't even have any modern weapons, no guns to fight the 'Cons with! She then berated herself angrily. Hadn't she been saying all week that there was something the ninjas weren't telling the Autobots? Hadn't she been suspecting some weird powers all that time their dimensional tourists had spent at the base? Well now they could as well use them.

Arcee smiled darkly as she dashed forwards. He hoped Naruto would find his friends before the they got themself killed. She herself had a trouble-attracting Wrecker to find.

The sounds of the battle grew stronger and she managed to catch a glimpse of white metal between the trees. Then she emerged from the forest into a clearing filled with signs of battle. And that's was where she found Wheeljack, fighting against both Dreadwing and Soundwave. The Wrecker was missing one of his swords already and was at the moment firing rapidly with his blaster and forcing Dreadwing to back off while simultaneously keeping off Soundwave's tentacles with the remaining blade. He was fighting like a true Wrecker he was, but it didn't change the fact that he was outnumbered and beginning to look increasingly weary.

Arcee sped up, dashing towards the Decepticon Communications Chief who had just managed to block the Wrecker's sword while he was getting more and more preoccupied by Dreadwing, who was approaching despite the rain of blue bolts of laser fired at the First Lieutenant's direction.

Arcee jumped.

Soundwave turned his head at her but it was already too late. Arcee's heel kicked viciously at the 'Con's chest and Soundwave was thrown backwards.

Arcee landed on a crouch beside Wheeljack who dodged a strike from Dreadwing and threw a punch at the large Decepticon's head, making him too stagger backwards.

"Nice you decided to join the party, Arcee," the white Wrecker said, grinning like a maniac.

Arcee snorted. "Only two against one? You getting rusty, Wheeljack?"

The 'loose cannon' of the Autobots barked a laugh. "Me? Never." Then he's tone turned a little more serious. "The others?"

Arcee narrowed her eyes as Soundwave picked himself off the ground and turned his empty visor to stare at them. "Not yet. Ratchet will send them as soon as possible. Naruto went to find his friends."

Wheeljack let out an affirmative grunt and flexed his fingers to get a better hold of the sword. Arcee could hear Dreadwing approaching.

"Then it's just you and me, eh?" Wheeljack said as Arcee leaped into action and darted towards Soundwave.

For a moment the only sounds in the clearing were the harsh clashes of metal against metal and an occasional blast of a laser. The rain had subsided into a light drizzle but the stormy-looking clouds continued to hover above them.

Arcee evaded one of Soundwave's violet-tinted tentacles that tried to grab a hold of her arm. She batted the other one aside too, bringing up her blaster and firing at the 'Con's head. Soundwave dodged but couldn't avoid the next punch delivered at the side of his face. With a cry Arcee rushed forwards, only to feel one of the tentacles attach itself on her back. Soundwave tilted his head and threw her backwards like a piece of junk metal. She crashed violently into the muddy ground. Groaning she opened her eyes and saw the tentacles approaching her again, only to be pulled back as Wheeljack (who had now lost his remaining sword too) fired at the sleek visored Decepticon. Arcee grunted and pulled herself up into a crouch. Swiftly she aimed her blaster at Dreadwing, firing with an annoyed snarl and distracting him enough so his punch aimed at the back of Wheeljack's head missed its target.

Then she was back on her feet, her focus once again back on Soundwave.

_'Scrap,'_ She thought as she was once again in a vicious hand-to-hand-combat with the Communications Chief. Where were the others? They couldn't keep this up forever.

Suddenly there was a thunderous roar and three flyers sped over them.

"Scrap!" Arcee shouted, kicking Soundwave in the chest and retreating a bit. She was once again back-to-back with Wheeljack who seemed to have as rough a time as she was. "We have to wrap this up now! I have a feeling I know where the flyers are heading to."

Wheeljack grunted and Arcee felt the Wrecker tapping her arm. Soon her fingers were tightly wrapped around a grenade.

"Thirteen seconds, 'Cee," he said and engaged into a new fight with Dreadwing.

Arcee smiled grimly and sped towards Soundwave. A tentacle dived at her from the side but she jumped over it, struck another one aside and moved to throw a punch at Soundwave's head.

The 'Con dodged. He didn't, however, have the time to evade the roundhouse kick the femme slammed at the side of his face. The Decepticon staggered backwards and dropped to one knee, one sleek arm rising to wipe the mud of the visor.

And Arcee had already thrown the grenade at his feet.

She had barely time to transform and rush away from the blast. The motorcycle came to a halt at the edge of the clearing and she transformed back, crouching and looking at the scene of the explosion with narrowed optics. No sign of Soundwave.

"Arcee!" At the sound of Wheeljack's voice she snapped her gaze at Dreadwing who was currently getting punched in the face by the Wrecker, blue Energon dripping down his chin.

She stood up and soon the two Autobots were fighting the remaining enemy, kicking and striking and forcing him to retreat towards the forest.

Wheeljack kicked him in the knee and Dreadwing staggered back with a grunt. After managing to dodge Arcee's kick by a wire's breadth the Decepticon seemed to decide it would be best to retreat completely. Wheeljack tried to grab him by the wing as he transformed but it was already too late, and he and Arcee looked as the Nemesis' second-in-command sped off into the grey sky and away from the battle.

Arcee let out a huff and Wheeljack laughed, swiping off a trickle of leaking Energon from the corner of his mouth. The white Wrecker had acquired a great deal of new scrapes and cuts all over his paintjob and even a couple of rather nasty-looking dents at his torso. She herself probably wasn't doing much better. Oh, she could already hear Ratchet's outraged huffs and scolding words.

Before either of them had time to say anything there was an animistic roar of war cry emanating from the forest.

They both whirled around.

"What on Cybertron was _'that'_?" Wheeljack cried out.

Arcee stared at the dark woods. For a moment the forest was silent. Then there was an explosion loud enough to split audio receptors and a couple of trees seemed to fall down in the distance.

Arcee and Wheeljack shared a look.

"Ratchet," Arcee said through the CommLink as Wheeljack went to fetch his swords."Now would be a really good time for those reinforcements."

**==With Hinata==**

As soon as Hinata saw the familiar bluish chakra swirling in the air behind the huge robot about to blast his head off he got ready to move. The second the Decepticon turned slightly, absently releasing his slashed arm she rolled away, grunting in pain but determined to get as far as possible. It would be a very stupid way to die by being crushed by a giant robot falling on top of you.

There was a loud crash of exploding metal and their enemy dropped to the ground. Smoking bits and pieces fell everywhere.

For a moment Hinata just lay there, catching her breath and enjoying the heartbeat beneath her ribs. Alive. Still alive.

She groaned in pain as she dragged herself up into a sitting position. Where was Naruto? Was he all right –

"Naruto-kun!"

As she saw Naruto create two clones as he summon a large scroll like during the Pain invasion, as he saw unrolled the scroll and making several handseals and slam his palm on the seal and summon a clone before it disappeared. As Naruto went to Hinata.

"You alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked, which made Hinata blush of how he was worried.

"H-Hai."

"Damn, me and Sakura-chan thought you were dead." Naruto relief.

"Sakura-san is here?"

"Yes." Naruto replied. As they heard a moaning and saw Ino awoke from the hit along with Sai. As Ino and Sai saw Naruto holding Hinata. Which made them shocked of she can't believe Naruto is here.

"Naruto, it's you!"

Naruto rubbing his head. "Hey guys."

"Naruto, where are we?" Sai said.

"That explanation has to wait, Sai. Right now..." As he glance at the skies. "We have some uninvited guest." Which made then turn their follow Naruto gaze a the raining sky.

A roar of rapidly nearing engines split the air in the not-so-far distance. A flyer dived from the sky, transforming and dropping into a slight crouch into the wet ground.

Since Wheeljack was busy with the sleek blue-black 'Con, Soundwave, he would already be here, wouldn't he? The Autobots would soon be here to get to safety.

The 'Con closest to him slowly tilted his head and took one step forwards

"This was bad." Hinata muttered.

"I know. Very bad." Ino added.

As Sai took out his scroll. "Who are they?"

"Decepticons." Naruto answered. "Right now, we'll explained later. And you guys better rest? Ino healed Hinata's arm. Since you guys were exhausted from your Chakra depletion."

"Right!" Ino, Hinata and Sai replied unison. As Sai remain seated, with Ino went to Hinata had her other arm was practically useless. Then healing her arm, since the Yamanaka heiress still had her chakra left.

The flyer wasn't alone. Soon there were two others slightly behind him, all watching them with empty visors and the drizzling rain here and there streaming down the dark metallic surface.

_'Kurama.'_

_**'Yeah, kit?' **_Kurama asked.

_'Guess now is the time to reveal out true nature.' _Naruto declared, which made the demon fox smile of his declared.

_**'Thought you never ask!'**_

As now Naruto made a loud clap, which his eyes flashed red. Before the flyer stepped closer.

They aimed their triangle-shaped weapon straight at them.

"You won't get him, you flying pieces of scrap metal!" He threatened. The 'Con closest to him slowly tilted his head and took one step forwards.

Suddenly Naruto changed only this time it was much more pronounced. It looked like his whole body was turned into some kind of fire with shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous swirl patterns become complete, black circles, and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker.

**(Naruto Shippuden - OST - My Name - Starts)**

As the flyers was surprised of how a blond child's sudden change. As they're about to fire their blasters.

There was a large tail, cloaked in a yellow flaming aura, hitting the Decepticon in the lower torso with a shattering force. The robot was flown backwards, its metal back hitting a tree that cracked loudly and started to fell from the brute force. The flyer dropped to the ground, trying to drag itself up again. The two others glanced at their comrade, and then back to the ninja in apparent confusion and shock.

Naruto is now in partial transformation in his Tailed Beast Mode. Now Hinata, Ino and Sai were like he was surrounded by the

The War Cry of Kurama roars.

Through the haze of the giant fox form, he stared at the flyer on the left quickly raise its weapon again, aiming at him. The Kyuubi charge forwards, as he plunged the forms now giant clawed fist into the 'Con's side.

The Naruto/Kurama drew back his arm from the strike and slammed his fist forward again, hitting the 'Con in the torso before it could aim the gun at his head. The metal creaked, complained and gave way to the fist filled with demonic chakra. The flyer flew backwards and went down with a thunderous crash.

There was a blaze of red light behind him and he barely managed to evade the laser beams hitting trees and ground behind him. He remain calm and leaped at the side, avoiding more shots of the triangular blaster the third enemy kept aimed at him. He suddenly dashed forwards hitting the ground in front of the flyer. It staggered back from the flying earth and rocks and tried desperately to land even one hit at the beast in front of it, throwing a punch at his head. Naruto is able ducking under the strike and rammed his one of his tails at the 'Con's leg.

The flyer was forced to stagger backwards and it fell heavily to the ground as its leg could no longer support its weight. Naruto in Kurama form stormed forwards, leaped and brought down creating a Giant Rasengan straight at the Decepticon's chest. The metallic body jerked violently and went completely still.

As he stood there, with his form still active at the world, the flaming aura surrounding him. 'Better thank Old man Sennin to stay their summoning world for improved my senjutsu and Biju form.

The remaining enemy, the one that had finally picked itself up from the muddy ground let its blaster sing and fired a shot after a shot after a shot at him. He swing his tail at the tree trunk behind him exploded, sending sharp pieces of wood flying, a couple of them hitting his back. He leaped forwards, as he dashed forwards, batting the aimed gun away with a sound of metal breaking and creaking under the force.

He jumped, the full-bijuu's chakra attacks. Then he slammed the tail at the Decepticon's visor in with one final strike of a chakra tail.

The prey's body jerked and it fell backwards on the muddy ground.

Silence fell to the woods, broken only by the sound of the silent breathing of the beast. The rain was practically nonexistent now, only a slight drizzle dripping from the grey sky above.

Then there was noise behind him and Naruto turned to see two more robots running towards him. "I don't think so."

They both stopped dead when they caught a good look at him. The larger white one seemed to shout something at him. With Naruto is no longer bared blood lust.

He would have charges forwards with high speed, would have raced towards them and tear their metallic limbs off one by one until there would be nothing left but scattered pieces of metal. As Naruto fades his transformation leaving into his first stage with black markings over his front, going to his shoulders and then to this back.

**(Naruto Shippuden - OST - My Name - Ended)**

As Naruto turned walk towards his friends, which he stopped on his tracks...he saw Ino and Hinata were knocked out, as he ran towards to Ino. As Naruto pick Ino and slapped her cheek which cause her to awoke it. She weakly open her eyes.

"Naruto..." Ino said.

"Ino, what happen?"

"We were ambushed, by the same visored face freak."

"Soundwave." Naruto guessed with a snarl.

Ino nodded. "Since you told me to hold tight for you instructed me to heal Hinata."

"Yea, but-" Naruto is about say, he notice someone's missing. "Where's Sai?"

"That freak took him."

Naruto gasped in shocked about Soundwave took Sai? Since of what he want with each of us. As he look around that since the only people is Hinata and Ino, as he cursed. "Kuso! (Shit)"

As he turn his head noticing Arcee and Wheeljack rush towards them. Which they saw their optics (or eyes) widen of Naruto's sudden change. As Naruto turn his head to Arcee and Wheeljack.

"Soundwave took a friend of our." Naruto proclaimed. "And this is ALSO part of the explanation HAS to wait too." Until his Bijuu mode fades. With both of the Autobots staring at Naruto with disbelief.

**==At the Moment==**

On a cliff not too far from the spot where the blond-haired human was defending his companions, Soundwave was crouching and intently staring at the four humans down below. He watched as the reinforcements dived from the sky, three flyers landing in front of them.

The Communications Chief tilted his head. There were ugly scrapes and dents all over his body, marks from the explosion he had barely managed to escape from. Not completely but enough not to have ended up in a smoking pile of scrap metal and wreckage.

Someone might have snorted at his actions, called him a coward for retreating and leaving Dreadwing behind. That Wrecker he had fought against, for example, would probably get even more arrogant after he left the battle. But Soundwave had no interest in such things. Values like honor in battle did not interest him. He was here to fulfill Lord Megatron's orders, not to engage petty quarrels with battle-crazy Wreckers.

It had been most interesting to watch the blond-haired human dispatch the flyer. It was something the Communications Chief had never seen before, had never imagined a mere human could do such a thing.

But Soundwave was becoming quite certain these were no ordinary humans, not by any standards.

He didn't know how the other younger ones had managed to beat two other flyers. Maybe he had similar abilities as his comrade, that energy-like power he had used to wipe out the flyer.

Suddenly there was a flare of something yellow with red linings from down below.

Soundwave watched in expressionless awe as a cloak-like flaming yellow aura started to shroud around the blond-haired human, enveloping him completely, making him appear nearly beast-like. The sleek Decepticon watched in silence as the – what could he call it? He didn't like not having clear definitions – human attacked the flyers, by turning into a animal with 9-tails, and almost took one of them down with a single blow.

Well, this was turning out to be rather fascinating.

He watched the boy closely, how he calm and silent almost animal-like, without any trace of any human awareness (Well, any of those Soundwave was aware of). He would be very interesting research material. And that's why he recorded every second of it.

But now was not the time to catch the boy – still charging like there – as he was mauling the remaining flyers with nearly startling efficiency. It would be too risky to attempt anything. Before which he saw two humans were busy, he saw girl with blond hair the same like the male one, he was. a glowing hand that place on the lavender-haired one's arm the one the flyer impaled her.

The other one is black haired, still look weak instead –

He transformed and dove off the cliff.

The boy didn't even notice, too busy to beat down the last of the flyers, as he landed which made the two girls and one male attention and saw him, before took out his tentacles charges straight at her, before the Ino will defend her friends. She saw took out the same knives before.

"I won't let you get your dirty hands on my friends! (Watashi wa, anata ga watashi no yūjin ni anata no yogoretate o eru koto ga dekimasen!)" Ino threaten, which made Soundwave was stunned a sudden outburst of a girl with a strange language. As he did analysed the knife he uncovered. As she knocked Ino in the side that hitsher head on the boulder, before the lavender shocked of her friend got knocked out.

"Ino-san!" As Soundwave is attempted grabbed her first with his tentacle sparks with electricity, until the pale skin boy appeared behind her. That struck him electrified, that collapse him, which made him annoyance for got in his way, so he change his plan by gathered him up the unconscious boy from the ground and set the coordinates for the_ 'Nemesis'_. Until Hinata is about to stood. "Sai-san!" As she collapse. Until Naruto arrived since he was careless for leaving them behind.

**==With Arcee and Wheeljack==**

Arcee ran through the dark woods, Wheeljack by her side. The air between them was filled with a growing sense of dreading anticipation. She could still hear that war cry in her CPU, like the sound had never left her audio receptors and was just echoing around there. They rushed towards the new sounds of battle that had begun to emanate from the forest not long ago, both fearing what they would soon find.

The rain had lessened from the downpour into a slight drizzle so it was easier to navigate in the gloomy forest. Her blue-and-pink paintjob was already splattered with numerous stains of mud. Wheeljack looked even worse for wear; He had numerous the scrapes and wounds left by the battle against both the First Lieutenant and the Communications Chief of the_ 'Nemesis'_. The Wrecker looked as grim as she did, blue optics trained at the direction the sounds of battle were emanating from.

There was a ground-grumbling crash from ahead and Arcee narrowed her eyes. She just hoped Naruto and the others could hold their ground until the help arrived.

"Ratchet, what's the situation there?" Wheeljack's voice had a very serious note in it. The Wrecker knew when to joke about the matter and when to cut out the nonsense.

Arcee heard the medic's voice through the CommLink.

"I'm about to bridge them back," He said. "Any sign of Naruto or the other kids?"

"No, not yet." She heard him reply, "but that'll hopefully change soon."

"They're not far," she grumbled. Another crash, this time almost thunderous in its volume.

Wheeljack was speaking with Ratchet again. "We're about to get a visual. Yeah, there is Naruto – _what in the – "_

They both stopped dead on their tracks as soon as they saw him.

Well, it_ 'was'_ Naruto – or at least Arcee thought so. She stared with wide optics at the weird yellow flames-like aura that surrounded the kid, shroud and moving, almost in a form of some sort of a canine is about the size as the mountain on 55 ft. Yes, she could even see a giant animal with 9 tails. She could see Naruto is on the head glowing.

What on Cybertron was that thing?

And then he turned to look at them. Arcee felt the first tendrils of cold fear wrap around her spark as she stared into the eyes that had earlier been as blue as fresh Energon. Now the irises were red. And the beast's eyes is blankly. With Naruto's eyes is look calm and fearless.

She could immediately see there was no human awareness of any kind left in those eyes. It looked like someone had just hit a switch. She thought about Naruto and his easy, cheerful smiles and enthusiastic rambling with calm demeanor, along with his wife. It was like this creature was a completely different being.

"What in Megatron's rusty exhaust pipe is _'that?'_" Wheeljack let out.

Arcee could hear Ratchet's voice through the CommLink, his words getting increasingly more frantic as neither of the Autobots was responding.

The femme's gaze swept over the area. Four flyers were dead on the ground, the wreckages still smoking and sending white sparks into the sprinkling rain. Her fingers flexed. There was no doubt of what had happened to them. Her optics swiftly returned to Naruto.

She could see his intentions – or at least the strange monster's intentions that seemed to have abducted his body. The thing wasn't looking at them like a predator at its prey. It was staring them like a beast at anything living and moving – something it would rip apart just because it_ 'could'_.

Arcee knew it then: the thing would attack them; it really was just a matter of seconds. The question was whether they could fight it without killing it – the thing still_ 'was'_ Naruto.

Or if they could fight it at all.

The time seemed to have slowed down; they had probably stood there just for a moment but for the blue Autobot it felt like hours. She more felt than saw Wheeljack silently adopting a battle stance, getting ready to fight if necessary. As it very probably would be.

Suddenly there was a strange look in the thing's eyes. Arcee's optics narrowed. It looked like Naruto was staring at the ground approximately in the middle of the distance between him and them.

And like it had never even existed, the flaming cloak aura started to disappear, vanishing soundlessly into the rain. Naruto is change back into his size while his appearance is still intact, since the flames never goes off from the rain water dose it. As he went to a fallen blond girl lift her in the onto the muddy forest floor. As Naruto turn his heat up at Arcee or Wheeljack.

"Soundwave took a friend of mine." Naruto proclaimed. "And this is ALSO part of the explanation HAS to wait too." Until his Bijuu mode fades. Which made Arcee shocked those flames were fade engulfs him. "And my friends need medical attention, NOW!"

"Ratchet!" She shouted through the CommLink. "We got Naruto's friends; send someone to get Mrs. Darby or Sakura to the base _'now!'"_

"Naruto is already called his wife, informed Mrs. Darby. How bad is it?" Ratchet's concerned voice rang through the link after he had barked orders at someone.

"Ino and Hinata are alive, and unconscious!" Naruto informed.

"Naruto's says; Their alive but the blond girl is knocked out, she had head bruised and the other is in bad shape. Hurry!" Arcee knelt in front of the boy carrying the blond girl. "I'll take her." As he grab Ino on Naruto's hands.

With Wheeljack carrying Hinata had followed the motorcycle and now stood by her and raked his gaze around the surrounding woods.

"Naruto? We better get them back to base soon."

"Thanks, Arcee-san." Naruto replied.

She glanced at Wheeljack holding Hinata. The Wrecker was looking uncharacteristically somber and Arcee could see the same train of thought in his eyes as she was having at the moment. What had happened? And would it happen again? But right now, she told herself, there was just a badly injured human kid in front of them with Naruto. They couldn't _'not'_help. As she turn her glance at Naruto.

"What in the Primus was that, Naruto?" Wheeljack stated. "What was that glowing flaming thing?"

"I told you that explanation has to wait!" Naruto replied. "Why did you didn't call us out!?"

"Hey! Your friend Ino insisted." The Wrecker replied. Which made Naruto sighed.

"Same old Ino." Naruto comment.

Ino had said something but so quietly she hadn't caught it. She spoke to her in Japanese, keeping her voice quiet and kind.

"You'll be alright, girl. You and your friend will need Medical."

"Sai-kun."

Arcee's optics widened and her gaze snapped back to Ino.

"What?" she breathed.

"Soundwave-teme took our friend Sai." Naruto informed.

Arcee suddenly realized why the girl had stared at the ground with that horrified look in her eyes. She looked at Wheeljack again.

"The kid's right. It was Soundwave," the Wrecker spat out.

Arcee closed her optics for a short while. The situation was getting worse and worse at every passing moment. As she glancing at Naruto.

"We'll get him back, Naruto, don't worry, your friends need some medical first." She said which getting a nod from Naruto.

The dark forest was momentarily illuminated by the green glow of a ground bridge that was opening not too far from them. Soon Optimus Prime and Smokescreen stepped out from the vortex.

"Whoa – what _'happened'_here?" Smokescreen exclaimed, his gaze sweeping over the bodies of the dead flyers and the clear signs of battle that were scattered around the place: pieces of metal, tracks on the ground, splintered tree trunks. And of course the blood-stained and unconscious hyuga girl held in Wheeljack's arms. Along with Arcee carry Ino.

Prime was quickly by their side, one forearm transformed into a blaster a he silently observed the surroundings before focusing his attention to them.

"What is the status?" He asked.

"The 'Cons apparently got one of Naruto's buddis," Wheeljack said grimly. "As for what happened here…"

"We really don't know what was going on," Arcee concluded.

Optimus nodded gravely. "Bumblebee and Bulkhead are on their way to Jasper. They will bring the children and Ratchet informed me of Naruto called his wife to Mrs. Darby to the base." As he glancing at Naruto.

"I'll explained right away." Naruto said.

Arcee nodded, her mouth a straight line. Ino was limp as a rag doll in her arms. "Let's get going then," she said.

"Ratchet, we're ready for a ground bridge," Optimus said and soon the swirling vortex appeared before them again. Smokescreen hurried to them from where he had been inspecting the offline flyers.

"Was that _'Naruto'_ or his_ 'friends'_ who –"

"Not now Smokescreen." Her words were clipped as she stepped into the green glow…

**==At the Autobot Base==**

…and soon arrived to the base where a very worried-looking Ratchet stood by the switch and waited for them all to make it through the portal. As soon as Smokescreen, coming in last, had gotten his both feet into the floor of the base the medic shut down the bridge, then hurried to them.

"Is that the rest?" He asked, optics taking in everyone present and realizing who was missing.

"Just one. Taken. By Soundwave, probably," Wheeljack said, crossing his arms. Ratchet shut his optics momentarily, nodded jerkily and then focused his attention to Hinata and unconscious Ino on Arcee's and Wheeljack's arms.

"Bring them here," he said shortly, beckoning for Arcee to follow him. The rest of the Autobots trailed after them and Arcee and Wheeljack laid Ino and Hinata down on the same ascetic bed Raf too had once occupied when hurt.

They gathered around him, everyone silent for a moment as they waited for Jack's mother or Naruto's wife to arrive. Ratchet seemed to be inspecting the young kunoichi's wounded arm, blue optics narrowed. Smokescreen was standing beside the white medic, looking a little helpless, eyes trained on the blood still sluggishly bleeding from the deep gashes.

"Looks bad," their newest recruit mumbled. Arcee silently agreed. Humans always looked bad when injured, their bodies seemed to be so soft and fragile that she couldn't help but wonder what would be too much for them to endure. And the blood, the alarming color of red staining everything and looking even darker against the boy's pale skin.

Arcee momentarily tore her gaze from the hurt kid, glancing at Smokescreen. She only now took in the scrapes littering his white paintjob. She felt bad for nearly forgetting they had been fighting too.

"So the beacon was just a trick?"

"Yeah." Smokescreen sighed. "We got there easily enough and took a look around. And suddenly," he waved his arm. "The place is _'swarming' _with Insecticons. Took us forever to thin out their lot so we could be bridged back without a bunch of them tailing us to the base."

Wheeljack was nodding. "Back there, at first Soundwave was the only one. Then that heap of scrap metal went and called for_ 'reinforcements.'_" The Wrecker snorted.

"And that was something he apparently did only after seeing _each_ of them there too!" Ratchet snapped, glaring at the white Wrecker's new battle scars. "And didn't I just finish fixing you?"

"I'd like to see _'you'_ after a fight with both Dreadwing _'and'_Soundwave, Doc," Wheeljack growled.

Ratchet glowered at him but kept silent as they all saw that Optimus had one finger pressed beside his audio receptor, receiving something through the CommLink.

"Thank you, Bulkhead," he said and lowered his hand. "Bulkhead is coming to the base with Mrs. Darby and Mrs. Uzumaki. Bumblebee is attempting to keep the children out of the base for a short period. It would be unwise to let them see this young lady's in his current state."

Arcee nodded somberly. Better not to frighten the kids yet. As he turn his glance at Naruto and asked.

"Can you tell the names of those two girls?" She asked, getting a nod for Naruto.

As Naruto pointing at Ino. "This is Yamanaka Ino, the friend of Sakura."

"So...this is the 'Ino' you were talking about?" Smokescreen mention.

"That's right, since I used to be her friend or classmate at the time." Naruto explained. "And also her family is run a flower shop, and a heiress of her clan."

"Wait! Is she one of a noble family?" Ratchet asked.

"Something like that," As the blond move towards to Hinata. "This is Hyuga Hinata? She is also a friend too. Since I know her since she is a heiress too."

"You mean those two were heiress!" Ratchet stated.

"Yeah, her families arts is Jyuken, or a Gentle Fist?" Naruto explained. "Her families were specialized in Palm thrust."

"So only Palm thrust?" Arcee stated which made Naruto nod.

"Can you tell me who is the pale skin kid?" Wheeljack asked about the describe of Sai.

"He's name is Sai."

"No family name?" Ratchet said with Naruto replied. "Yup. And also my third teammate."

"He's your replacement teammate?" Smokecreen exclaimed, since Bulkhead was injured during the Tox-En effects, when je came around.

"Yup...like I said; he maybe creepy, but he is still a friend." Naruto replied with explained. "Right now. Saving Said is only option to get things done. Right now, the girls first."

"Considered it done." Optimus replied.

There was a sound of engines roaring and Bulkhead raced to the base, tires screeching as the green truck came to a halt in the middle of the room. The car's door to the passenger's seat was quickly pushed open and June Darby and Sakura hurried out, medical back held tightly in her right hand. She was pale but looked determined, her brow furrowed as she glared at Team Prime.

"Bulkhead kindly explained the situation to me in advance," She snapped.

As Sakura came and saw Ino and a badly injured Hinata. "Ino...Hinata...they're alive." As she snapped and went to them, as she turn her glance at her husband. "Naruto...but how! I thought they're-"

"I know, Sakura-chan? We thought our friends were dead." Naruto replied. "Since I never thought they're others still alive."

Arcee wondered how much Bulkhead (who had quickly transformed and joined the others, looking at Hinata shockingly, also a bright blond girl as well) had actually told Jack's mother. Probably not everything, because the dark-haired woman might have looked a little more shaken if told that there was a wounded dark blue kunoichi and platinum blond girl from another dimension waiting for medical attention in the Autobot base. But then again, Arcee thought as she watched Mrs. Darby and Sakura to hurry to Hinata's bedside and start to inspect the wound, she _'was'_a nurse and as their own medical staff member probably had the invaluable ability to push everything else aside and concentrate on saving lives. Along with Sakura; due her greatest intelligent knowledge of medical. And _'also'_ a doctor and the _'wife'_ if Naruto.

And giving a good telling-off to the ones responsible for her patient's injuries, of course.

"I don't know _'how'_I'm able to, it's unlike let Jack and his friends run along with you, Prime," She seethed, kneeling beside her bag to gather the needed equipment and pull latex gloves over her hands. "I knew it; some day one of them will get badly hurt. And now you have another child here, passed out from blood loss!" As she turn her glance at Arcee's arms; there was another one as well. "_'And'_ even her!"

Arcee remembered the large glowing animal engulfs Naruto, looking straight at them with nothing since she didn't sense blood-lust. She felt the heavy gaze of Wheeljack on her shortly. Soon they'd had to tell the others what had happened. But she knew Optimus would want to wait for Naruto or Sakura themselves to explain things, and now it was not the time to press anyone about the matter.

"And they was on a _'battlefield!'_" She bristled from anger but her hands were completely steady as she disinfected the deep wounds. "Anyone care to tell me _'why'_ there was a child _'or'_ two of fifteen or sixteen running around there? They could have been-"

"Those kids had been holed up here for a whole week," Wheeljack let out. "And this girl Hinata a-"

"You!" June pointed an accusing finger at the Wrecker, and Wheeljack managed to look somewhat taken aback, clearly not used to being scolded by human mothers. "Bulkhead told me how they got there in the first place! You should have sent them back as soon as you noticed they had come along!"

Wheeljack looked like he was about to retaliate but Optimus held up his hand.

"Now it is not the time for accusations. How is two girl's status?" The last words were directed at the still woman glaring at Wheeljack and then dropping her attention back to Hinata or Ino.

"Ino will be alright, she got her head knock pretty hard." Sakura stated. "I will gave her treatment until Hinata need to treat her arm first."

"I agreed with Sakura. This girl maned' Hinata, right?" Getting a nod both Naruto and Sakura, "her arm is seriously injured," She said sharply. "I'll need to take her to the-" As interrupted by the blond before he stepped in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, which made the rosette attention to her husband with serious. "Its time."

Which made Sakura flinch for what her husband meant. "You sure?" She curious.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, since Arcee and Wheeljack did see it." Which made the autobots and June wondered what he meant. Also Arcee and Wheeljack knew Naruto's true nature. "Time to see the true nature."

Which made Sakura's eyes widen of the word signal that Naruto made.

Suddenly June frowned. "What did your mean...true nature?" She asked.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

As Sakura staring at her husband with a serious look. Which both of them ignored their questions. As Sakura closed her eyes, since she remember the time will come when the Autobots were gain their trust worthy, her husband made a signal and the toads or slugs to do, but now...its the time."Hai, Naruto...it's time..."

As Sakura went over wounded Hinata in front of her; one she knew all too well and knew what to do. "Naruto, need your help here."

"Hai." As Naruto went assist his wife.

"Wait a minute." June said. "I was about to say that she needs surgery, the tendons and muscles were badly torn."

"I know..." Sakura replied, as she grab her arm and analysed the arm of Hinata's it was severed a bit and gravely deep, as she turn her glance at Naruto. "Can you hold her arm, please."

"Hai." As he instructed and holding her arm. As Sakura create a few familiar hand seals letting the Autobots watching of what she was doing; Ox and Tiger. As which made the Autobots surprised of what they had seen, since June did recognized that glow engulfed Sakura's hands. "Hold it still."

"Sure." As he keep her arm still as Sakura will do the work. As green healing chakra covered her hands. She placed her healing chakra on the wound and almost instantly the wound started to heal with concentration.

'_This is work of a Deceptiocn, it almost had her arm severed. Luckily it only got flesh and bone, major blood vessels bleed out is still high risk.'_ Sakura thought as she ran though what she need to do. As June went closer look her eyes widen of she saw it before.

"It appear to be those wounds is staring to closing...and she's healing her wounds."

"What?" Ratchet blurted, stepping closer. "How is that possible? How did she do that?"

"How in the Cybertron is that?" Smokescreen asked as he watched the skin of Hinata's actually grow back.

"I don't know?" Mrs. Darby said. "This is the second time when she healed Naruto's head back in the…" she trailed off, and then raised her gaze at Optimus. As Naruto heard it turn his head at June.

"It's that the second time you see it?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from June.

"Yes, since Sakura awoke from her unconsciousness. I decide to keep as a secret like you guys. If I know you guys did not trust me, so if you can tell me when you're ready." June explained.

"I see...you had our trust now." Naruto declared. Which made June surprising. As Sakura finished healing those wound and went to the group.

Sakura stately announced. "I manage healed the tissue." For a moment, June looked to be at complete loss. As she went to her next patient. "I'll be checking with Ino." As she glance at June. "Hinata needs some intravenous, okay." As that since she is a doctor and went to the next ascetic bed.

_'Okay?' _Arcee though, dumbfounded. But it had seemed like he had been fighting the 'Cons barehanded. But there had been that strange thing floating around him…

Arcee met Wheeljack's gaze.

"We might have an idea what could be it," She said slowly. June frowned, looking at her. Optimus met her gaze.

"We will talk about that later," Prime decided. "For now we should just accept what is happening and make sure each of them will recover."

Mrs. Darby nodded, lips pursed but she gathered more equipment from her large bag and started to wrapped, Hinata's arm was securely bandaged. She was in the middle of making her and arm sling when the girl's eyes suddenly snapped open.

With a gasp Hinata sat up like someone had given her an electric shock and winced after the sharp movement. June let out a sound of surprise and took a step back as Hinata looked around.

"Hey, it's alright, you and your friend safe." She said with a kind voice. Hinata stared at her, clearly struggling to understand her words.

"Unfortunately this girl is like Naruto doesn't understand English very well," Prime explained. "According to him? His companions only speaks Japanese for now."

"Another one!" June blinked in surprise. As she glance at her eyes. "Just what happen to her eyes?" As the Autobots minus Optimus saw her eyes is completely pale.

As Naruto went to her for accompany. "You okay, Hinata? (Anata wa daijōbu, Hinata?)" Which made her 'eep!' turn her glance at Naruto standing besides her. Which made Autobots minus Optimus for jump in the gun.

_'I didn't expected that.'_ Arcee thought amusing.

_'I don't believe it...Naruto-kun is here...wearing some strange clothes.' _Hinata thought before replied. "Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm alright. (Hai, Naruto-kun. Watashi wa daijōbuda.)" As she look around which she nearly jumped out of the bed with she saw the same giants before, as Naruto saw it coming.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Hinata. (O~tsu, o~tsu, kantan ni Hinata.)" Naruto said to Hinata to calm. "Their our friends. (Karera no yūjin-tachi.)"

"Friends? (Yūjin?)" Hinata asked.

"You did know Wheeljack, right? (Anata wa tadashī, Wheeljack o gozonjideshita ka?)" Naruto asked getting a nod from Hinata. "Those guys were good guys. (Sorera no hito wa zen'nindatta.)"

As the Autobots were disbelief of how this girl is like same age like Naruto and Sakura with her strange eyes.

So Bulkhead hadn't told that much to Jack's mother after all.

Hinata's gaze quickly swept over everyone in the room. "Who is she, Naruto-kun?" she asked in Japanese, eyes now trained on Mrs. Darby.

"This is June Darby." Naruto explained gestured at June.

"We called her here with your friend Sakura as soon as we found you and your friend injured. Sakura took care of your arm." Arcee added.

"Oh." Hinata looked down at the bandages.

Before Naruto spoke in. "Hinata..." Which made Hinata look at Naruto, as the blond turn his head to everyone. "There're the Autobots," As he pointed his finger at Arcee. "This is Arcee-san, she is the one carried Ino away to this base."

"This is their base?" Hinata exclaimed.

"That's right," Arcee replied. "Nice to meet you." Getting a nod from Hinata. Then Naruto pointed next to Bulkhead. "This is Bulkhead, the green muscle one." With Bulkhead replied. "How you going kiddo." With a nod from Hinata, next is Ratchet. "This is Ratchet-san, the medic." Getting a nod from the Mech medic, next is Bumblebee. "This is Bumblebee. he maybe can't speak well, only beeps or chirps, but his friends can?" As he gesture at the yellow-black bot with a beeping, which gave Arcee a translate. "Bee says nice to meet you." Which gave a nod from Hinata, that surprises her.

As he turn his head at Optimus. "Hinata..." Which made the pale-eyed girl at Naruto, as she follow his gaze at Optimus. "This bot standing before you was their leader, his name is Optimus Prime."

Hinata was awed of the sight of the red-blue giant bot with aura of leadership and brave. With Optimus spoke. "Naruto told me about you were one of them when you were in that cocoon." He said. "You and your friends were safe, with Mrs. Darby able patch you in a heavy concussion."

"Hai." Hinata replied.

Then she looked at Mrs. Darby who was looking at her patient with apparent doctor's eye.

"Thank you," Hinata said to her, which Naruto gave a translate to her. Her pronunciation was a little off but clear enough for June to understand. She smiled warmly at him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked gently in English, very lightly tapping his bandaged arm. Hinata caught her meaning and nod her head.

There was a sound of car speeding through the tunnel.

"Mrs. Darby, could you please inform the children of two new strangers situation? They must be worried," Prime said to June who had been looking at Hinata, then her her glance at Sakura with the same glowing hand on her head, brow deeply furrowed. "There is a matter of high importance we need to discuss with them. And," he said when she seemed ready to object, "we will make sure they rests properly afterwards."

June closed her mouth and nodded curtly. She smiled at Hinata, and then walked to the teenagers who were currently climbing out from the yellow-black Urbana 500. Before Naruto turn his glance at Hinata. "I better check on Ino if Sakura-chan finished her head after discussion about Sai." Which made Hinata nod and then turn walk towards to Sakura.

Arcee returned her attention back to Hinata, who was looking uncharacteristically serious. Which Naruto came to joined their discussion.

"This kid name Sai has probably been taken to the Decepticon ship," Wheeljack said. "Soundwave has kidnapped other humans before, so it could have been him. He was absent from our battle at the time."

Naruto nodded to Wheeljack to Arcee.

"Did you know why I meant _'true nature'_? During my fight?"

Bulkhead and Ratchet looked beyond shocked. Others were silent for a moment.

"You took out a bunch of flyers; that seems to be all," Arcee replied. "Since you don't look like you're different, and calm."

"Yeah, I haven't use_ 'that'_ since I need some exercise." He stated. "And I took out all of them, of course..." He hung his head a little.

"What do you mean you _'took out'_all of _'f__lyers?'"_ Bulkhead asked, baffled. Ratchet opened his mouth, and then shut it again, blinking. Smokescreen seemed equally astonished.

"I believe it has now become very important for you to properly explain the situation," Optimus Prime said. Naruto nodded, flexing the fingers of his good hand.

"Yup, this is why me and Sakura-chan decide to keep it as secret if you gain our trust." Naruto said it first. "Until we better save Sai."

Wheeljack snorted, crossing his arms. "What do you think we are, some Decepticon scum? Of course we'll get the little man back." He flashed him a smile. "You don't abandon a member of the band, after all."

"LIke you said about; those who abandon your comrades

Naruto smiled and replied. "Thanks...but right now...there is someone who wants to joined our discussion."

**==With Sakura==**

"Thanks again, Sakura." Ino said to her friend, since the rosette wrap her head with bandage. "Although...its good to see you."

"Same here, and I missed you too." Sakura replied, given a hug from her friend.

"So, Sakura, what's with a new outfit and includes a hospital coat." Ino asked. "During those Decepti-creeps took Sai-kun when Naruto came around...one more question...why's Naruto wearing something like that?"

"Its a long story Ino." Sakura stated, before make a glare. "And you shouldn't listen to Wheeljack! You almost had you killed in processed!"

Ino scratching behind her head. "Sorry, sorry. I was careless at the time." Which getting a sighed from Sakura as she turn her attention at Hinata. "So how's your arm?"

"Still sore, from that creature called Decepticons, right?" Hinata stated.

"Yeah, but its an advance humanoid machine. Like Puppets of course." Sakura explained.

"I know, except those weapons on their arms are highly advance, and also they can change forms into a air like in Sora no Kuni." Ino said.

"Same as always Ino." Naruto said, as the girls saw Naruto came in with Jack, Miko and Raf, since which made Hinata blushed for seeing Naruto came, as Sakura stood and turn with a smile. With Jack however, he couldn't help of how beautiful this girl is along with the bright blond girl, and including the uniform they wearing like Sakura does. With Raf was staring of how this girl is blind somehow she can see him with his face, with Miko wonder if she's wearing contacts?

"Ino, Hinata." Naruto said as he gestured to his new friends. "I would like to introduce some new friends."

As Jack step forward first and Naruto said. "I would like to introduce to Jack. (Watakushiha ni shōkai shitai to omoi Jakku)" As he introduce to Jack to Hinata with a shocked in surprising. With Jack gave her a nervous wave. Since Jack couldn't help of how beautiful this girl is with a pale eyes.

"Come on, Jack. It wasn't that hard." Naruto informed him with English, which made Ino and Hinata shocked about Naruto speak a different language. With the Sakura was giggle about how those two were confuse before they look at each other to what he said.

"I maybe never learned to speak a bit with basics...so...Kon'nichiwa." Jack said to the girls, getting a wave their hands nervously.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Naruto said.

"You think!" Jack replied as he joined the others before heading home.

"Naruto-kun, what was that that strange language you spoken? (Naruto-kun wa, sono kimyōna gengo anata ga hanasa rete iru koto o nandeshita ka?)" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, what where you you guys talking about? (Un, nani o anata-tachi no hanashi?)" Ino added.

"The language is called English, cool, huh," Naruto replied. "Since me and Sakura learn those stuff to talk each other or anyone." Which made Ino and Hinata's eyes widen in surprising off how Naruto or Sakura learned that language.

"That's cool! So can teach us about it?" Ino asked.

"Can you do mind walk, pig!" Sakura mocked asked.

Which made Ino eyes widen for forgotten about it. "Right, right I forgot."

Sakura giggle for her friend's forgotten. "You almost had amnesia when Soundwave knock your head towards the boulder hard."

"Says you, forehead!"

"Not until you think about it, piggy~" Sakura slyly said in English.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino yelled in Japanese for not understand what she said. As the kids was completely surprising about an ague between friends? Since Naruto told them when they're 13 like Raf? They always argue all the time.

"Girls, stop arguing, and Sakura, please stop teasing Ino with the language we learned, okay." Naruto said. "Let's continue the introductions first."

"Alright." Ino replied.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Yes, koi (Loved)." Sakura replied which made Ino and Hinata was wondered about what Sakura called 'koi'? What did she mean?

"Now...also..." As glance at Raf gave him a signal to stepped forward. "This is Raf." With a wave from the 13 year old. "He maybe a kid like we were his age. So he has brains like Sakura-chan."

"Oh! Nice to meet you kiddo." Ino said with a cheerful expression.

"Nice to meet you, Raf." Hinata said with polite.

"Nice to meet you too." Rafael replied, before Naruto translated. As the blond is about continue.

Until Miko stepped in approaches to Hinata and said in Japanese. "Hi, I'm Miko. Nice to meet you." Miko greet which made Hinata and Ino flinch of this girl is saying. "What special with your eyes? What Ninja are you with the blond girlfriend? Can you do stuffs like Naruto or Sakura?"

"Huh?" Hinata confused.

"Great, another Naruto." Ino comment.

"Ino~" Sakura frowned.

"Sorry." Ino replied.

Sakura shook her head and said to Miko in English. "Miko. Hinata need some rest, since you don't want to get another arm fix." Which made Miko stepped back and said to Sakura. "Sorry." As Naruto explained to Ino and Hinata.

"Miko can speak our language, since this world's language is called 'Japanese'." Naruto explained, getting a slight nod from Hinata and Ino.

"I see, and I thought it was our world's language." Ino stated.

"I agreed." Hinata said, as before asking another subject. "Um...Sakura-san."

"Yes." Sakura responded.

"Why did you called Naruto-kun, _'koi'_?" Hinata asked, which made Ino notice.

"Yeah, I'm curious." Ino added, before Miko stepped in until Naruto raise his hand and said.

"Don't spoiled it, Sakura will." The blond said getting a nod from Miko.

With Sakura heard their curious question. "Well..." With a sighed, as she continue. "I was married." Showing a wedding band.

Ino and Hinata were surprised, until the blond kunoichi spoken. "Are you serious?" Getting a nod from Sakura.

"Is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hoping its her crush with terrifying and depression. _'No...NO!'_

Sakura saw Hinata's face. With Miko will gave a translate to Jack and Raf of what they're saying. Since she knew about the Hyuga heiress had always loves Naruto during the Pain invasion and also when they were kids. As Sakura closed her eyes and answered. "...Yes, Hinata...its Naruto..."

"Sakura...you married Naruto...since when?" Ino asked before she shocked.

"Months ago, when myself and my husband Naruto thought you all dead from the explosion when Madara use the Infinite Tsukiyomi when you were trap in the slumber." Sakura explained. "Months been since we started to get used to this strange new world that has no chakra having our lives together, but the Decepticons were attack this world unlike the 4th Shinobi War."

Hinata's shook her head in disbelief with her eyes widen of her answer, as she cover her mouth and eyes with tears, as she got out on bed and ran towards the stairs to heading to the corridor. As the Autobots saw the crying heiress with heartbroken. Until June yelled. "Wait! You can ran like that when you were injured." Until Naruto saw it, as he went to June and place his hand on her shoulder.

"June...I'll talk to her." Naruto said to June which made June nod for understand.

"What happen?" Arcee asked.

"Sakura told Ino and Hinata about we're married." Which getting a nod from the Autobots. Until Optimus stepped in.

"Can you asked why?" Optimus asked curious.

Naruto sighed. "Hinata used to crush on me since the Academy in age of 8 or more. Before I was crushed with Sakura-chan." He answered.

"Wait, you're telling us that the girl you knew was your first childhood crush?" June stated.

"Yes, since she maybe shy, but I couldn't accept her feelings." Naruto explained.

"Whys that?" June asked with the Autobots were wondering about it.

"Its because she _'confessed'_ me first." Naruto answer, as he went to find Hinata the last thing she was running in the corridor. Before saying while walking to find her. "I'll find her and bring her back to bed since her condition."

Optimus saw it like when he reminded about his sparkmate Elita during in Cybertron. She and himself were close when she tried to confessed her feelings. Then suddenly...

A loud squeal like a giddy school girl which causing the Autobots and June saw Ino glomps her best friend.

As Ratchet groaned. "Another Miko!"

**==At the Corridor==**

As Naruto found Hinata sitting against the wall, crying softly as she hugged her knees with one arm with the other is broken.

She rested her forehead on her knees as she bit her lip, trying to stop the uncontrollable tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hinata..."

The Dark blue girl blink, then looked over to see Naruto with his hands on his pockets as he look at her. Still has her tears running down on her face. "N...Naruto-kun...?" As she immediately gaze at the floor.

Naruto sighed slowly as he walk over, rubbing the back of his head and said. "G-Gomen (Sorry), Hinata...I just...want to know that I love Sakura with all my heart? Since she is like my mother of course."

Hinata's eyes widen slightly before looking up at Naruto. "She's like your mother, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nod. "Yeah, she is like my mother after all? She had red hair, unlike my wife's pink hair with a shade of red, slight temper, and even got her personality." He explained. "And it comes when kaa-chan hates her hair, and even Sakura-chan also hates her forehead as well...I told her everything and told stories about her, she was completely stunned about it."

The Dark Blue haired girl only hugged her legs with one arm more, in pains as she remember what happened only a couple hours ago. As Naruto sighed again. "I know you love me...but the matter the fact that I only sees you as a friend." Which made Hinata cringe and turn her eyes at Naruto. "Listen Hinata...the matter fact that there is something you should know..."

Suddenly a loud scream that came from the Bridge room. As Hinata turn her attention at the scream. "What happen?"

"It looks like Sakura-chan told Ino what happen to our world." Naruto explained, which getting a confuse look from Hinata. As the blond turn his eyes at Hinata. "You want to know what happen?" Which made Hinata nod.

**==Hour Later==**

Hinata was completely stunned about the whole story what Naruto told what happen to his friends and family at the Elemental Nations, which made her eyes burst out into her tears again, she shook her head quiver her mouth about her home...is gone...as she laid down hug herself become distressed and yelled. "UUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Her father is gone, her clan, her family, her friends, her home...and includes...her sister Hanabi. As Naruto lift her and gave her a comfort embrace. "I called Lord Fukasaku about our world...since your family will be watching you...and including Neji." As within minutes and then gave her a piggy back and went back to the Bridge room.

**==At the Bridge Room==**

As Naruto arrived back, with to see Ratchet still working, with he called. "Ratchet-san."

Getting attention from the medic seeing Naruto carried Hinata. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Naruto replied, as he look around and said. "Is my friends went home?"

"Yes, Bumblebee taking them back, with your wife remains." Ratchet explained, getting a nod from Naruto. "She comforted your friend, Ino, right?" Another nod from Naruto. "What did Sakura tell her?"

Ratchet answer. "She told her the news when she was excited about you and Sakura were married...and then she told her that causes her to distressed? What cause her sudden react? But why?"

Naruto sighed as did not hesitated to tell him. "Guessing there is no need to send us back with groundbridge."

Ratchet shocked. "Why?" As Naruto look down in the ground and answer. "Sakura-chan told you are going to use a whole stock of Energon to get us back" -getting a nod from the doctor- "...well...the truth is...Our world is gone."

"By the AllSpark! Serious?" Ratchet disbelief with his optics widen of he announced. "What happen?"

"Did you know Madara like the story?" Naruto asked, causing the mech medic nod. "He is the man that destroying our world." As he went to the stairs as Ratchet asked another subject. "Who informed you?"

"My sensei...I'll tell you tomorrow." Naruto replied. "And also keep it quiet if you'll stepped for an answer."

**==At Nemesis==**

Megatron stood at the bridge of the_ 'Nemesis'_, towering over the Doctor, First Lieutenant and the Communications Chief of his crew and staring at them expectantly. Not the good kind of expectantly, rather than "If you fail to tell me anything useful you will be thrown off the ship, you worthless pieces of scrap metal" kind of expectantly. Such looks rarely summoned confidence in his subordinates, but this time the three in front of him seemed to be rather pleased with themselves, even the blank-visored Soundwave.

"Well?"The Leader of the Decepticons asked in a menacing voice.

"Lord Megatron, we are happy to inform you that we have successfully seized one of the Autobots' new human pets; since they are three of them what Soundwave informed." Knock Out's voice had a clear note of pride in it, and the sleek red racer looked insufferably smug.

"And no thanks to you,_ 'D__octor,'_" Megatron growled, making Knock Out take a half a step back. Megatron threw an ugly look at the race-enthusiastic Decepticon and turned his attention to his two other subordinates.

"But I am most pleased with _'your'_ work," he said. The plan with the false beacon and Insecticon ambush had fled his mind as soon as Soundwave had contacted him, informing him that there was a single Autobot near the Energon mine the Communications Chief had been examining, accompanied by the new human child. And the other one had soon stormed to the place, ready to save his companion. Almost too easy.

"Soon we can interrogate him-"

"_'I'_was the one who took him to the cargo bin," Knock Out muttered. Megatron looked at him murderously and the Doctor quieted down so his master could continue:

"-and he _'will'_ tell us how two _'humans' _plus three managed to dispatch an entire team of Vehicons!" His eyes flashed dangerously. His gaze then focused on Soundwave, who stood as silently as always beside Dreadwing.

"Soundwave. I believe you have something to show me."

The Communications Chief nodded and stalked to the computers. After a moment the screens flickered on and there was a video footage of a forest shown there. It started playing immediately.

The Decepticons present took a step forwards to get a better look.

Megatron watched as the smaller three of the newly arrived humans – human children did look so _'pathetic'_– attempted to defend themselves. There was a dead flyer lying on the ground not far from them. Megatron frowned. The flyer was missing a head. Clearly it was one of the two insects covering on the ground that had done it, but Megatron just couldn't understand how two or three mere humans had succeeded in it. And without using any of those modern weapons the inhabitants of this sorry planet usually favored in order to appear tough.

Then three other Vehicons dived from the sky and landed in front of the humans. The small four tried to protect themselves, planting one himself in front of the flyers. Megatron's smile was nearly an ugly snarl. It seemed the humans were as foolish as the Autobots themselves, busy to sacrifice themselves in every possible direction. Fools.

One of the Vehicons was approaching the boy, and then...

Megatron's red optics widened as he watched the boy turn into something that his body was covered in strange yellow flames, shrouds coming from nowhere and engulfing him. The boy turned into a giant animal with 9 tails, with clearly improved strength and speed, attacked the closest Vehicon. They watched as the flyer was send sprawling back and hit a tree with a force great enough to destroy the tree trunk with the beast's tails.

"Did he just…?" Knock Out's voice was flabbergasted. Megatron narrowed his eyes and watched as the kid took out the second flyer like it was nothing. The beast's size is 55 ft tall that unlike the Combiner.

The view angle changed as Soundwave changed his position and sped towards the battleground. Momentarily they got a closer look as the thing laid chaos in the middle of the woods. The boy didn't even notice as Soundwave seized the one of the humans with the same uniform as the girls, one is injured and other is weaked like the pale boy that Soundwave obtained him. Then the footage stopped.

Knock Out was opening and closing his mouth, and Dreadwing's eyes were wide, though he still managed to look as grim as always. Soundwave only tilted his head a little.

Megatron smiled.

"Thank you, Soundwave." He said silkily. "The new information you managed to gather has been most interesting."

The leader of the _'Nemesis' _let out a laugh that echoed around the bridge and started to walk towards the door to the corridors.

"Maybe we should go and see if our _'guest'_ is awake. I'm sure he will have a lot to tell us."

**==With Sai==**

Sai slowly blinked his eyes he was till weak for his chakra got depleted. These occasions were easy to spot as it always felt different to wake up from the tired slumber caused by the overusing of his reserves than from ordinary sleep. _'Where am I?'_

Normally he woke up silently yet swiftly, instantly alert and ready to move and fight if necessary. Now he came to sluggishly, his mind slowly awakening from the darkness it had descended into. His head was throbbing violently, when he was shocked, and his whole body felt stiff and sore. He soon realized why.

He was hanging from the ceiling, his both arms being stretched to the sides and encircled by multiple loops of chain that went around both his upper arms and forearms, causing his shoulders to bend backwards into an unnatural and painful position. His limbs were already suffering from the strain, aching but still feeling unpleasantly numb at the same time. He flexed his gloved fingers, checking his range of movement: not good. He couldn't make any seals as he could barely move his restrained arms. And he was still very tired, the small struggling being enough to make him gasp for breath. He growled, hating to be so weak.

He turned his attention to the room he was currently being held in.

It was dark, so very dark that he could barely see the walls and the corners of the room. He could hear low humming and clanking sounds coming from somewhere, like engines. Some kind of a ship, maybe? There was only one source of light, above him. He bent back his head, the light momentarily blinding him and he quickly let his head fall back, blinking furiously to dispatch the lights dancing in his field of vision. He glanced down instead. He could see the floor in the white light. The distance wasn't huge but if he were to fall down the wrong way he could break some bones or twist his ankle, both of which wouldn't be good in his current situation. If he managed to land correctly he would be ready to escape in a relatively short time.

So he had been captured. Probably by Decepticons like Naruto warmed him. Not. Good.

His equipment was all in place. His hitai-ate was still in his forehead. He was beyond glad for that. Maybe, just maybe he could, at some point, manage to use some of his weapons stored in the pockets of his vest. He really hoped the Decepticons were arrogant enough to overlook that.

The light above made him felt too exposed in the otherwise pitch-black room. He didn't like that light, the merciless white spotlight directed straight at him from the ceiling – it felt too much like he was on some kind of stage as a very unwilling performer.

And he had a feeling he wouldn't enjoy tonight's show.

He wondered if Naruto was all right along with Hinata and Ino. The last thing he remembered was shocked by a electric tentacles that the giant being struck him. He was protecting Hinata from the kidnapped attempted.

Then… Nothing.

He prayed they hadn't gotten Naruto or Ino or Hinata too. He knew for a fact that Naruto wouldn't have just left him there. If he had managed to teach the kids one thing, when Naruto told him, it was that proper ninjas did not abandon their comrades. And it was outside Naruto's nature to leave his friends behind.

So had they captured his friends as well? Were they being held in different premises? Was Naruto or Sakura or Ino or Hinata somewhere around here, maybe in the next room hanging from chains too?

Sai drew in a shaky breath. Since he was Ne or ROOT ANBU trained by Danzo and also not letting his emotions, since the books he read to learned.

Or, he thought blankly, they could have killed them.

He shook his head weakly in denial. No, his friends was strong, would soon be stronger than him. He would have gotten away. The boy would have fought his way out. _'Unless Naruto didn't want to leave his friends at any cost. __Since Hinata was injured severely, her arm did look bad._

Sai closed his eyes. What kind of a teammate was he? Passing out when his friends needed him? Each of them should have been more careful! He had known when Ino or Hinata hadn't been fully recovered yet. He had been reckless, for being captured with no thought for the consequences.

But maybe the if Naruto or somebody had managed to save Hinata and Ino even though they had been too late for them. He hoped so much that it would be the case.

Otherwise, he would have failed his friends as well as the great men who had entrusted him in his care.

**==Next Day - At the Autobot Base==**

Ratchet regarded Naruto, his wife Sakura and new strangers like Hinata and Ino with worried optics. The ninja group was somewhat about their abilities. He was frowning a little and pursing his lips ever so slightly, clearly still in pain. The medic frowned. He knew very little of human physique and his inability to help made him frustrated. Luckily Mrs. Darby had fixed the arm of the paled eye girl (it had looked very painful) and it would heal properly. Before Naruto reported of hows Hinata and Ino were doing as she replied that Ino will be alright until she needs rest.

Speaking of Jack's mother, Naruto and Sakura told them about their friends being alive and wrapped in cocoon of how they survived, with Hinata and Ino were still in medical attention; when Naruto or Sakura told them about those were also medic, which made Miko shocked in surprised of how those two is also ninja medic. The white mech rolled his eyes. Trust the children to keep quiet about the matter, really.

Optimus went to speak with them for a moment, probably briefing them about the incident and calling them to join Team Prime. If Naruto or Sakura was finally about to tell the whole story, the kids deserved to hear about it too. And, well, guess Mrs. Darby was now part of that package too.

Ratchet glanced briefly at the other members of the team. Both Arcee and Wheeljack had a very serious look in their optics, and Smokescreen was eyeing Naruto like he wasn't sure how to act around the boy. Ratchet too was more than a little shaken about the conversation that had just taken place, and he truly wondered what had happened out there in the battlefield.

Apparently, he would soon find out.

He returned his attention to Naruto, who winced slightly while straightening his back.

"Are you sure you can do this?" The wedded couple. It would do no good to ignore them.

"Yeah, we're fine. Or we'll soon be," Naruto assured.

Ratchet frowned again.

Then the other kids were back, followed by a rather shocked-looking Mrs. Darby who was looking at Naruto half incredulously, half suspiciously along with his wife.

"Are you ready to begin?" Optimus asked, halting beside the teenagers sitting on the couches.

"Yup. The faster we get to rescue our friend Sai, the better." Sakura determined expression. "We are ready to tell you all the truth about us.."

"And that'll be enough," Arcee assured with a slight smile.

"Well…guess its time, for now..." Naruto went silent for a moment, clearly considering the best way to begin. Miko was moving restlessly beside Jack and Rafael, clearly wanting to say something but Bulkhead shushed her. As Sakura begun spoke.

"You know how we told you we are ninjas, right?" Sakura began slowly, hesitating a little, clearly unaccustomed to explaining such things to beings that had no idea what was going on. "That's true, we '_are' _ninjas, but…we don't fight only with fists, knives, katanas and shurikens."

From the corner of his optic, Ratchet saw Arcee and Wheeljack exchanging a look.

"There's a energy source called chakra." Sakura announced before asking. "You guys don't know what chakra is?"

"I read about it." June stated. "It was traditions and other belief systems, chakra are energy points or knot in the subtle body."

"In a way, chakra is a natural energy within everyone." Sakura explained. "Though training a ninja is able to mold chakra into different forms. It's energy of sorts, formed by both physical and mental force."

"We can use it with these hand seals-" he raised his both hands in front of his face and formed a ram seal. "-to do the ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques."

"Like _'magic?'_"Miko exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura frowned. As the rosette. "Um, no."

"But it _'sounds'_ like magic!"

"Its not Magic, Miko." Sakura stated.

"_'What'_exactly are those…techniques?" Ratchet interrupted carefully, before Miko could ramble on.

"Well…for example, I did something has this really cool one. And a big one too." The teen's gaze wandered first to Arcee and Wheeljack and then to Smokescreen and Optimus Prime. "Remember that one 'Con without the head? Like Wheeljack said; it was me."

Ratchet heard Raf let out a gasp shortly after Naruto or Sakura's words. However, he paid very little attention to it as he himself was trying to comprehend the two young ninja's words. Naruto and Sakura gaze snapped to Arcee and Wheeljack. The blue femme nodded grimly in agreement.

Ratchet blinked. It nearly went over his range of imagination to picture how a human could do such a thing without any guns or other weapons.

Bulkhead was almost sputtering, clearly having the same difficulties. Bumblebee let out a shocked chirp. Smokescreen seemed to be recalling the battlefield in his mind and his eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"You…you can really do such things?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah...I'll show you." As Naruto stood, and then made his way at the Elevator besides the sliding doors, and then before putting his hands into a ram seal. He casually placing his foot on the wall, which of course causing them confuse minus Optimus with a keen look. as then he place another foot; that also causing the kids and June surprised along with the Autobots. As Naruto The moment he did he begun to walk up in the wall made his way up the wall and finally stopped as he hung there upside down on a balcony underneath.

"This is how chakra worked? It allows to stick someone's foot and stick it in the walls or any objects like trees." Naruto explained. "And also we can travel pretty fast when we boost the movements with chakra. Or hit very hard." Naruto grinned a bit." As he cancel his chakra and begun to as he spin and land safely. "And chakra allows to endured the landing."

"No way..." Jack, Miko and Raf unison. They never thought Naruto can stick his foot in the object surface.

"That's impossible!" Ratchet gaped. How could humans can use an energy source like Energon. Like the Insecticon can crawl on walls. Since there is no human can do such a thing.

"Yup, now it's my turn." Sakura said, as she stood, and casually dug into her pocket and pulled out her two black gloves. She only wore them when she and Naruto went out for training, as June saw of she was wondering where did she get that.

"Where did get those gloves, Sakura?" June asked. As Sakura impassively slipped on one of her gloves as the rosette turn her face at June replied.

"I have keep them as a state of emergency." Sakura said calmly as she cracked her knuckles which made Jack and Raf flinch for never thought of Sakura cracking her knuckles like that before, and also Miko.

"Did you crack your knuckles?" Miko said. "Your a medic and a fighter like Ratchet."

"I guess I agreed with Miko." Ratchet said.

"Shall we head outside." Sakura offered which made the Autobots confused minus Optimus wondered about her question. With Naruto knew what she was about to do.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Just a little test...outside..." Sakura replied. As the Autobots exchange looks so they do what she said.

**==Outside==**

As June and the kids with Bumblebee outside minus Autobots will remain the base, since they don't risk themselves for reveal outside in the base by monitor with surveillance. Since they had cameras to watch Sakura's examine. Before Miko took out her cellphone and start video shot at her.

At the Base with the mainframe shows the area where June came to base after MECH.** (AN: From Metal Attraction Episode)**

Now back to Sakura, as she stepped up first as she put on her black gloves. "Okay I'll go first you two, now while Naruto was training for two years under Jiraiya I trained under Tsunade in that time."

"She meant the Hokage and Erosennin." Naruto translated.

"Whoa, you were trained by the Female Hokage? And also your legend teacher?" Miko was impressed by that although she really didn't have a good understanding of what Tsunade could even do.

"So that's his name." Jack stated.

"That's right," Sakura smile as she flexed her hands slightly. "I'm a fully trained medic and learned everything from Tsunade-sama as her apprentice."

"So that explains the glowing hand that closed the wounds." June said about she witnessed Sakura's healing capabilities.

"Mom, you know this?" Jack stated.

"I did, since Sakura awake from her consciousness." June state. "Since I don't what that is to do with Naruto, then suddenly he got healed."

"She did healed my head when she got space out by accident. And she's really great too," Naruto grinned. "I remember this time in the Sand village she took out a poison that no one else could figure it out how to cure it. She was amazing and that was the first time I really saw her medical skills too."

Sakura felt herself blush slightly at his praise honestly she didn't see the big deal. She only did what she was trained to do to save Gaara's brother who had been poisoned. But it did feel nice to be praise for her skills, only Tsunade had been one to really do that while training, well thinking back on it, Naruto had always been in her corner cheering. He had always been there helping her whenever he could, sometimes she wished she could go back and accept it more than she had.

"An unknown poison that no one else could figure out how to cure it." June said mimic about the poison. "It's sounded like a rare deadly poison was made by someone that kills its own victim."

"In a way, yes." Naruto replied.

"Well I can't use any real medical knowledge since no one is hurt," Sakura went on. "So we'll move into the one technique that I'm the only person that has been able to learn from her."

Sakura grinned as she slammed her fist into the earth as the ground shook like an earthquake was starting, the ground tore up as it split and some parts rose up out of the ground in large chunks. The kids had their jaws on the ground at the sight of it all, plus June was completely shocked. Sakura pulled her fist out of the broken earth easily enough with a superior smirk on her face at their surprised looks.

_'What kind of insane strength was that!?'_June thought to herself.

_'__Let's hope, Vince will had his death wish.'_ Jack then looked to Naruto and hoped he didn't get hit as much these days. With a punch like that she could do a lot of damage. Raf was completely terrified about. Also Bumblebee while the vehicle was completely shocked about Sakura, he couldn't imagine that a petite woman like her would be capable of such colossal damage. *This girl is like a human Rumble.*

_'This girl can break a whole building with a single punch.' _Raf thought.

"Man Sakura-chan that freaky strength is always impressive." Naruto grinned.

A slight anger tic appeared on her head as she glared at him. "Freaky huh? I can still show them how to reset a bone you know."

Naruto started to panic as he forgot she got sensitive about certain ways he described her strength. "S-sorry I didn't mean it like that!"

With Jack and Raf thought. _'Note to self; never say freaky or...'_ As they about to finished they saw Naruto lend them and whispered.

"And also...Don't under any circumstances call Sakura-chan monstrously strong or anything like that! You are only going to end up at the moon or travel way to Washington or New York!" Naruto whispered so only the kids or June could hear.

"We'll keep that in mind." Jack whispered back with Raf nod for agreed.

"This...this awesome!" Miko exclaimed, as she glance at the video she recorded. "And she is a Wrecker! With a one monstrously strong-UMPH!" Before she could finish that sentence, June ran over to her and covered Miko's mouth. With Naruto could already tell his wife had a tick mark on her forehead again and if he said anything else, he was going to be smack into the ocean!

"Miko, please don't say what any circumstances what Naruto warmed us not to called his wife monstrously strong or anything like that! You going to break your phone!"

Miko's eyes widened in surprise and fear before shaking her head in confirmation. Sighing in relief, June pulled her hand from her mouth as Naruto said. "Thanks," As he walk towards and said. "But you're right about her, Jack. Miko certainly is a troublemaker like I was."

"What was she going to say, Naruto-kun?" there was an edge in her voice that promised pain if she commented about her strength.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan" Naruto wrapped his arm around her and had her lean against him. This seemed to calm her down and get Miko out of the fire.

"Well..." Miko shrugged. "Wait until I tell Bulk about this."

As Jack staring at Naruto and Sakura and wondered. "Why did you married her in the first place."

**==At the Base==**

A sudden small earthquake that surrounds the base. Before they saw Sakura did punch a ground.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet shocked with a sight of a footage of a new area.

"No way!" Wheeljack shocked. "How could a little girl like that can punch a single solid ground."

"I agreed, Jackie. When Miko came and gave us some details of Sakura's strength." Bulkhead comment.

"Especially causing a earthquake too." Smokescreen added.

"Damn it!" A loud feminine voice. Which made the Autobots turn attention and saw Ino awake from her faithful headache. "Ratchet-san, did Sakura shown them about her strength?" As they were remain quiet, as Arcee gave Ino an answer? Before Naruto or Sakura or Hinata introduce to the Autobots and the kids and June.

"Yes, and did you want to tell us about it?" Arcee serious.

Ino sighed. "Forehead better when she got back with some medicine."

"I'm sure, Sakura will healed your head a bit since your friend Hinata will recovered from the fight." Ratchet said.

Ino nod for understand and turn back to bed for another nap.

"I agreed with Arcee. We need to learned your capabilities." Optimus stated.

**==An Hour Later==**

As Bumblebee returns with Uzumaki couple, June, Jack, Raf and Miko arrived back to base. As they unmounted out, before Bee transforming. As Miko went to Bulkhead and showing him the examine about that ground.

"Check it out Bulk! She was completely break the whole ground! It was so awesome!"

Bulk looked at her cell phone screen and was amazed by the damage.

"Wow… Never thought the girl could fight for being a medic. She might make an honorary Wrecker herself." Bulkhead stated. Miko just looked at him with a little bit of a glare and told him that's not going to happen.

"Miko! I suggest that show us the footage of Sakura's examine." Ratchet said.

"On it." Miko replied as she went to the mainframe and updated the footage. With they watch her examine that made the Autobots shocked about this.

"As you can see...Sakura-chan use chakra enhances her fist that cause a massive in her muscles." Naruto explained. "As her own personal technique called...Cherry Blossom Impect or Ōkashō."

"She is like the Decepticon Rumble." Bulkhead comment, as Bumblebee told him the same thing.

"You do?" Bulkhead said, getting a nod from the yellow bot.

"I never knew something that strength, its about like she can punch a hard armor as well." Arcee comment.

"So, those_ 'chakra' _enhances anything?" Ratchet said.

"That's right," Naruto replied, as he took a strange kunai with marking, the blade is three ponged.

"I never seen this knife before?" Miko confused. "Until the those in my hometown."

"It was Miko." Naruto replied, as turn and a kunai at the corridor, which the Autobots saw hit in the floor, before they turn his head at Naruto as Smokescreen spoke. "What did had to-" As he is about to finished his sentence and saw Naruto was disappeared.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet reacted.

"Where did Naruto go?" Miko asked.

"Last thing I saw he toss that knife at the corridor and then vanished with I haven't blink in a eye."

"I'm over here!" Which made the Autobots and June and the kids (before they stood checking the corridor) saw Naruto at the entrance of the corridor, waving at them.

"What the!" Wheeljack disbelief.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Jack exclaimed.

As Sakura joined in and called. "Did you still learned your father's jutsu?" Until she felt a arms around Naruto and whispered. "Yes, koi." That cause the kids and June jumped back and saw Naruto appeared behind Sakura.

"Naruto. how did you do that?" Raf asked.

Naruto look at Raf and he took the same kunai he tossed. "This is the result the technique I learned."

"What is that? Its cool!" Miko exclaimed,

"Its called "Hiraishin" or "Flying Thunder God"."

"Flying Thunder God!?" Optimus stated. "How did you appeared behind your wife, young Naruto?"

Naruto explained. "Its a technique allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously."

"Impossible! Just like the Groundbridge!" Ratchet exclaimed getting a nod from Naruto. "How did appeared when you toss that knife?" As Naruto replied showing a markings in the handle. "See this handle." As he took out another one, and gave it to Jack. "This will be come in handy."

"I guess so." Jack replied before taking it. With Miko take a closer look at the markings on the handle. "Flying Thunder God or Lightning Rod." She read the handle. As Miko turn his face at Naruto. "How did you appeared here with a blind of an eye?"

"It was dad's signature technique." Naruto proclaimed. "That's why dad earned the title as the Yellow Flash."

"That explains whey you did not tell us about your and your father's capabilities." Optimus serious.

"I did had to Optimus." Naruto replied. "It would if since Miko will spread rumors? None will cause a major incident." As he continue explained. "Iits also a Time-space continuum."

"Come on, Naruto, It will be awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "I want to learned that!"

"Uh...no."

"Why?"

"Me and Sakura-chan and Hinata and Ino were the only people can use chakra in our world."

"So that means you can get back to your world." Smokescreen suggested with hopeful.

Ratchet sighed about the rookie's comment as he spoke. "Actually...we can't have them return to their world."

"What are you talking about, Ratchet. I want to see their world look like?" Miko said.

"Naruto explained it to me last night." Ratchet stated, as Optimus was curious of what happen to the young ninjas world?

"What're your saying, old friend?" Optimus said.

As Ratchet saw Naruto and Sakura holding each other. Since he turn his eyes saw Ino and Hinata overheard their conversation. Now he turn his optics at Naruto staring at him, with a nod. Now he announced with his eyes closed. "Their world...is gone." That only cause shocked with disbelief. As Optimus eyes widen of how that announcement.

"Young Naruto told you?" Optimus asked getting a nod from Ratchet.

"How could this possible." Arcee exclaimed. "What happen."

As Naruto broke their hug with Sakura as his wife spoke. "We'll tell you." With the Autobots attending along with the kids and June. Now Naruto took out his hard drive, until they saw Ino and Hinata came in as Ino spoke. "Can we joined our conversation?"

With Naruto nodded. "Sure, Ino. More then merrier." As Hinata is seating a couch next to Jack, with Ino sitting against the rail.

With Naruto sighed alsong with his wife, and with the blonde started. "When the war still rage...things is getting bad when the fight between myself and Sakura-chan up against a man who responsible to declar war..."

**==Time Skip==**

With their explanation is done...Naruto retrieve the information, as Hinata and Ino were wondering of how Naruto can use such a device. Jack and Raf was stunned about this, as Hinata lower her head about it.

The Autobots were silent about their world is destroyed like Unicron did destroyed and devour worlds when the fight against Primus and the 13 Primes.

"So...you are all survivors?" Optimus asked serious.

"Yes, Optimus...there maybe others like me, Sakura-chan, Ino and Hinata." Naruto replied.

"I agreed with my husband...since we made our own life after our world is dead." Sakura said.

"that was...sad."

"And that's is awesome!"

"Miko, its not awesome! Its horrible!"

"Come on Jack, don't be like that! This is_ 'a__wesome'_!Who knew they could do stuff like that?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and yelled. "MIKO!" As she stomp her foot create a the floor the shake causing Miko 'eep' and saw a raging Sakura with her eyes and releases KI surrounds her, as Miko collapse and she couldn't breath. With the Autobots saw Sakura's sudden rage.

"Did you know of how our lives were wasted for everything!" Sakura furious. "You are nothing but a 5 year old when comes to go the candy store to by sweets and then you want to see actions!" As she was about gave Miko a hard slap until a shoulder touch which turn her head until calm her KI and saw Naruto shook his head with concern. As Sakura gave him a embrace of comfort, as Naruto glaring at Miko. "Jack were right about you? Since this war between Autobots and Decepticons when you want to help them, right?" Which she was completely nervous. "Just like I was when I was thirteen." Which made June, Jack and Raf shocked about Naruto's age of being a ninja.

"I was careless for attack an enemy head on without a plan...since you did made your own mistakes if you want be a burden for your life." Naruto explained. "Putting lives in risk is the worst case scenario..."

Optimus nodded. "We understand, and I'm sure you will understand too."

Naruto smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so." Then the blond boy's expression once more changed, now becoming very serious. As they broke their embrace and said calm. "Are you okay?" Which made Sakura nod.

"I think you want to talk about what happened in the battlefield, next…" he said slowly.

Ratchet looked at the others. Arcee shot a meaningful look at Prime. The leader of the Autobots shook his head ever so slightly and said. "We can talk more later. You must be tired; it would be advisable to get some rest now before we continue."

Naruto looked silent and nodded. Ratchet thought he could see a glimpse of relief in the boy's azure eyes along with the others. He wondered what the following conversations would bring with them. Arcee and Wheeljack clearly knew something, and Smokescreen and Prime too had some idea. Bulkhead and Bumblebee both looked at the medic with question in their eyes, but Ratchet could only shake his head. He, too, had no idea what truly was going on. They would have to be patient.

Bulkhead herded the other humans to the other side of the room so Naruto could get some rest. Jack and Raf turned many times to glance back at Naruto. Minus Hinata and Ino? Since with Naruto speaking rapidly in Japanese, telling about everything that had been said.

Ratchet sighed. So much had changed, very quickly. But guess that had really been just a matter of time.

Mrs. Darby made her way to them and went to Hinata with her medical bag. She was rather pale and was pursing her lips tightly. "I need to check if she has any more injuries," she announced. The look in her eyes clearly said she was not to be contradicted.

Ratchet nodded. "Please do. He's been through a lot." As turn his optics at Hinata. "She needs to check if you have any more injuries." Which made Hinata nod.

There was a flash of something unreadable in Mrs. Darby's eyes before the woman nodded and walked to Hinata once more.

"She will just check if you have any other injuries, then you can get some sleep," the white medic told Hinata. The girl looked like he would have liked nodded resignedly, the weariness getting the better of him.

Ratchet watched as Jack's mother studied the young girls's knuckles with a critical eye. As Ino stood and went to Sakura, which the rosette look at her and said. "What is it, Ino?"

"Can I scan your memory?" Ino offered. "Since you guys were learned that sort of language." Before she forgot something, since she knew what's inside Sakura's mind. "Can you tell the other you for that knowledge."

Sakura smiled about her offered until she thought through her mind. 'Hey, Inner, did you heard it?"

_**'Yeah, sure, but be sure don't not invade our personal life! Shannaro! (Cha!)'**_ Inner Sakura replied.

With they cut out, then Sakura look at her friend and replied. "Sure, but she said don't invade our personal life, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure forehead." Ino replied, as she place her hand on her forehead, which made the others confuse. As the chakra flowing into her forehead, she watched her memories as if like watching movie in front of her and learned anything that might be of value.

"What's your friend Ino doing?"

"Reading her memories." Naruto replied.

"Cool! Is she a psychic?" Miko explained.

Naruto sighed and look at Miko and explained. "She is a Yamanaka heiress? Since her clan is specializing Mind Walking Techniques? It was used for gathering Information through memory, and also its part of the I& Department."

"I&T?" Smokescreen asked.

"It means Interrogation and Torture Department."

"Whoa, just like the _'Cortical Psychic Patch'_, when is a procedure through which mind of my mind when I captive." Arcee stated. "And also I never knew she is a heiress. Is her clan allows to reads minds of the human, looking for secrets and true motives."

"That's right, since Ino's Inoichi is a good man." Naruto explained.

With Ino was done, she took her hand off in Sakura's forehead as she look at the others with confuse looks plus Optimus with a serious face. As Jack step forward and said. "Can you understand me?" This time, Ino understood what he said through making a shock a little.

:Yes...I can." That made everyone surprised.

"Whoa! She can read minds _'and'_ learned from Sakura!"

"It _'was'_ similar then Pyschic Patch." Ratchet comment remarkable.

"I think I got forehead's memory to speak after all." Ino stated, as she glanced at Hinata then went to her. "I will transfer the language I learned from Naruto and Sakura, Hinata. This will take a while to teach it to you, when we don't want to waste time for our new life."

"Hai, Ino-san." Hinata replied. As Ino place her hand on her forehead.

"Guess don't do over do, okay?" Sakura informed with English. "You are going to get yourself from suffered from chakra exhaustion."

"Alright, forehead. I got your word." Ino replied.

"Chakra exhaustion?" Raf asked.

"Its like a flashlight ran out of juice? Depends how many energy have, that results for you going to get weaker in your body if you don't have chakra left." Naruto replied. "You'll died when you ran out causing to collapse."

"I see." Raf understand. Until Miko walked in and said. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "What?"

"Sorry about it earlier." Miko stated. "I shouldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Its alright." Naruto said. "But don't pull another gossip again."

"Right." Miko replied.

Ratchet watched Ino had her hand on her forehead? She can learned their language as if they were days, not hours old.

_'Truly remarkable.'_

"You want me to continue?"

**==At Nemesis==**

He had no idea how long he had been hanging there in the darkness. Just _'hanging around'__._ Ha ha. What a terrible joke. Naruto would have been so disappointed in him.

He really was tired.

He had fallen asleep at some point. Now that he was awake again the weariness was still clinging to his mind, trying to drag it back into the oblivion. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision after another spell of unconsciousness. He had no idea about the time. He was still rather tired so the time spent here in the lonely wherever-he-was could not have been very long.

Suddenly there was a loud clanking sound coming from somewhere in the darkness, and a slam that might have been caused by a closing door.

He slowly raised his one-eyed gaze and stared into the dark.

Sounds of loud footsteps emanated from the edge of the room, slowly coming closer. Soon Sai could see a large figure appearing, even darker than the darkness before the Decepticon walked to the halo of the white harsh light.

Sai found himself staring into red mechanical eyes of a biggest robot he had for now encountered. The being was even taller than unlike the others and despite the fact that Sai was already suspended far above the floor, he can tell that he is the Decepticon still towered above him.

He did not like that.

At all.

"So, you have finally woken up." The robot said in Japanese. Sai's neck stood up when he heard the voice. It was that kind of voice that immediately told that the speaker was someone very accustomed to eliminating everyone standing in their path, between them and their goal. It was a voice that left no doubt that the speaker believed to be above everyone and everything else.

Sai put together one and one and the this giant was their leader if he want to know for a became clear.

He held the red gaze steadily.

"Who are you?" He said smoothly despite his weariness.

Megatron chuckled darkly. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." -Which Sai was correct about him- "Wonder what else he has babbled to you about." The eyes flashed. "The Autobots do get so easily attached to their human _'pets'_."

Sai narrowed his eye.

"So how did you figured out the language part," he said dryly.

Megatron scoffed. "Just because my subordinate was unable to realize it doesn't mean it was difficult for _'me'."_

The huge steel-grey Decepticon then slowly walked around him, inspecting him like some fascinating insect in a glass jar. Sai flexed his fingers, fixing the 'Con with a harsh glare when he was again face-to-face with him.

"About a months ago," Megatron began, looking down at him, "There was an energy spike coming from the desert. Energy not unlike the one of a ground bridge. And when I send someone there to investigate they found two _'human__s_.'" The red eyes narrowed threateningly. "And the last night. The same signature came from the same location until now. It would be wise to tell me where you came from, you bug, before I decide you are no use for me."

Sai just stared at him, unblinking and without a word. its best not to betrayed his friends.

Megatron laughed. "Well aren't you a brave little crawler. I should warn you that if you refuse to cooperate, there are means to make you scream every little detail of your origin." The voice had changed from amused into vicious. "And_ 'then'_you will tell me what that yellow haired human did to destroy my team of Vehicons."

_'It must been Naruto's doing.'_ Sai thought before saying in replied. "What, didn't even one of your henchmen survive to tell the tale...Buckethead?" He mocked.

Megatron reached out and closed his huge steely claw-like fingers around the chains from which Kakashi was hanging. The Decepticon then yanked him up from the chains so that they were on eye-level. The jounin let out a pained grunt, grimacing as his arms were forced to strain even more.

"Let me make something clear to you, you pathetic little being," Megatron snarled, his face very close to the ninja's. "You may think you can maintain that attitude and defiance, but I can assure you that it won't be for long. Your Autobot friends won't find you, they cannot get aboard and they definitely won't be able to come and rescue you. We will have a _'very'_ long time to discuss about you and your…abilities." Suddenly there was even more unpleasant glint in the red eyes. "And of course, about your _companion_. Rather interesting topic for a conversation, that little _'beast?'_"

The pain in Sai's arms was nothing compared to the agonizing feeling of dread that settled hard and heavy to the pit of his stomach like a piece of a glacier. Megatron must have seen something in his eye because the Decepticon laughed again. Since he needs to keep his emotion.

"Hit a nerve, did I?"

Sai swallowed. No, that could not have happened. If he must've he use the Biju's power… That meant anything could have happened. Naruto could have never even betrayed his friends…Sai shuddered and resisted the urge to bow his head. No, he would still look the evil in the eye, even if it could now see how shaken he was.

"I have never seen anything like that before, I must admit," Megatron continued, still holding him up by the chains that were painfully digging to his arms. "The boy could be a great use to me, don't you agree, bug?"

"You can't control him...since he had his Will on his own..." Sai snarled suddenly, rage threatening to take over his mind (it felt so much better than the despair). "No one can, least of all _'you'."_

"Oh, but I disagree. And it's not about direct control, human; it's about using the '_inability'_ to do so." Megatron dropped the chains suddenly and Sai let out a cry of pain when he fell and the chains snapped straight again. "It's about deciding _'where' _and_ 'when' _that controllable action will happen." The Decepticon towered above him once more, but Sai didn't have the strength to look up anymore. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed tightly as he tried to control the pain. "And judging by how he went charging after my flyers threatened you I think I have gained useful insight of how to get him to…control."

Sai forced himself to tilt his head back to look the 'Con in the eye.

"Then…it'll be your loss…for he will come after you…and I won't betrayed...anyone..." He managed to ground out. Then his vision was already turning black. He heard one last thing before the darkness claimed him again.

"Well, we will see about '_that'_."

**==At the Bridge - Nemesis==**

Megatron returned to the bridge and went straight to the computers. Soon the screens were once more displaying the video footage of the blond-haired human child turning into a beast with a shrouding flames. His optics were trained to the beast, to the righteous aura circling it, cloaking it and apparently giving the human incredible powers. And change into a 55 ft animal with nine tails.

At first he had thought both of the newly arrived humans might have had similar talents; along with three new humans; one is a boy and two is girls; that would have explained how they had managed to destroy the flyers. But according to Soundwave's report that was not the case. The Chief of Communications had peculiarly described that the _'f__eeling'_ when the monster had surfaced had not been experienced earlier in the battle. And it had seemed to be so controllable, like the kid wasn't really doing it, more like he had just succumbed to the calm demeanor. he saw him with his expression is calm and steady.

The pleasant conversation with the black-haired pale one had just strengthened the theory. The young human had been shocked to hear about the beast: It had not been part of the plan. No, the humans did have some other abilities. And he would unravel them, sooner or later.

Oh, this new turnout gave him so many possibilities. He could extract all the information possible from their prisoner and when they had all the useful data he would contact Team Prime and then torture and probably kill the insolent boy. Based on the boy's reaction showed on the footage, perhaps that would be more than enough to send the boy into another fit of controllable power. In the middle of the Autobot base.

Of course, his plan needed more information and some of his assumptions required confirmation before it could be properly executed. He would not fail this golden opportunity.

"We shall give our guest some rest before questioning him further," the leader of the Decepticons said and the Vehicons nearby snapped into attention. "He's weak and shaken. It won't be long after the pathetic being's resolve will be shattered to pieces."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 Ended<strong>  
><strong>Date:<strong> 12/20/2014/3:17pm - 12/20/2014/3:30pm

Thank you for reading!

**AN:** Aaaand I'm back! The exams are over for now (I will have another super-important exam later, but that won't affect my updates yet ^^) and I can finally return to **Naruto Shippūden: Ninjas of the Transformers Prime.** I'll do my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible as I'm eager to finally continue this. Poor Sai. But I think you are underestimating our Emotionless kid, Megatron. Anyway, this chapter was kind of difficult to write as I had to make a character who is not good at explaining tell abut chakra to the others. Since Ino was completely concerned about her closed admired, and Jack had laid eyes on Hinata when they meet? He maybe like Sierra.

**As an answer for some reviews:** Just as I thought? This takes place during TF Prime Season 2, just after Smokescreen's arrival and Bulkhead's recovery but before the finding of Star Saber. As for Naruto, he will prepared to save their friend along with Sakura...well he will do solo or something.


End file.
